Die Prophezeiung
by Engelchen
Summary: Die „endgültigen“ Antworten auf alle Pretender Fragen


Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Fandom:Pretender 

Titel:Die Prophezeiung

Autor:Engelchen 

Rating:R

Categories:A, AV, R

Spoiler:spielt direkt nach „Island of the Haunted"  
Short-Cut:Die „endgültigen"Antworten auf alle Pretender Fragen

Pairing:J, MP, Sydney, Lyle, Broots

Email:fanfictionfreenet.de

Bemerkung:Kleine Auffrischung gefällig? Die Nummern in den Klammern erklären am Ende der Story die Hintergründe und enthalten Serienverweise.

**Die Prophezeiung**

**von Engelchen**

**13. März, 7:59 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove**

**Miss Parkers Haus**

Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle für Miss Parker gewesen. Genau genommen war ihr ganzes Leben ein einziges Inferno.

Sie hatte fast alle Menschen verloren, die sie jemals geliebt hatte. Erst ihre Mutter (1), dann Thomas (2) und jetzt auch noch ihren Vater (3). Mein Vater sie gluckste bitter auf. Jahrelang hatte man sie angelogen. (4) Mr. Parker ihr Onkel, Raines, der Nosferatu ihr Vater. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Noch immer konnte sie sich an diese Tatsache nicht gewöhnen. Selbst der Alkohol, den sie in den letzten Tage im Übermaß genossen hatte, ließ sie diese schreckliche Wahrheit nicht vergessen. Der Mann, der ihre Mutter erschossen hatte, der ihren Bruder Ethan beinahe getötet hätte (5) und der jetzt vorläufig das Centre leitete, sollte ihr biologischer Vater sein!

Vielleicht war ihr wirklich nur noch eine Person geblieben, die sie liebte...

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon.

„Was?", fauchte sie kalt in den Hörer.

„Hallo Miss Parker. Ich wollte mal hören, ob es ihnen wieder etwas besser geht."

„Jarod." Ihre Stimme wurde ein bisschen freundlicher, obwohl sie das eigentlich gar nicht wollte. „Immer zur richtigen Zeit in meinem Leben."

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ausnahmsweise hätte ich da auch mal eine Sache, bei der sie mir helfen könnten."

Miss Parker lachte auf. „Schon vergessen? Ich bin der Jäger, sie der Gejagte. Warum sollte ich ihnen helfen?"

„Vielleicht um etwas Klarheit in ihr Familienchaos zu bekommen?"

Miss Parker setzte sich auf und wurde ganz blass im Gesicht. Er wusste doch nicht etwa von ihrem neuen biologischen Vater? „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Na ja, da scheint ja einiges in der Parker Familie durcheinander gelaufen zu sein und wenn sie mir helfen, kann ich ihnen vielleicht auch weiter behilflich sein."

Was Jarod sagte, half Miss Parker auch nicht, um etwas genaueres herauszubekommen.

„Jarod, ich bin nicht zu Spielchen aufgelegt. Wie sie wissen, wird heute mein Vater offiziell für tot erklärt und wie ihnen bestimmt auch bekannt ist, hat das Centre sich einen ganz besonderen Tag dafür ausgesucht."Langsam wurde sie wütend. (6)

Der 13. März. Jahrelang war dies offiziell der Todestag von Catherine Parker gewesen. Der vorgetäuschte Selbstmord von Miss Parkers Mutter. Inzwischen wussten sie natürlich, dass Catherine Parkers Selbstmord nur fingiert gewesen war, damit sie Ethan auf die Welt bringen konnte. Es lag schon viel Ironie darin, dass das Centre diesen Tag gewählt hatte.

„Überrascht hat mich das nicht", sagte Jarod leise. „Sehen sie es mal so, vielleicht sollten sie diesen Tag als Botschaft sehen. Schon einmal hat ein Parker diesen Tag überlebt."

„Wie meinen sie das schon wieder?"

Es klickte in der Leitung.

„Jarod?" Er hatte aufgelegt. „Verdammt noch mal", bellte Miss Parker in den Hörer. „Er kann doch jetzt nicht einfach auflegen. Dieser Bastard!"

Es klingelte wieder und jetzt war Miss Parker wirklich sauer.

„Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven, mit ihren Spielereien!"

„Äh, Miss Parker..."Es war Broots.

Sie versuchte sich wieder zusammen zu reißen und schluckte ihre Wut herunter.

„Eben haben wir eine Meldung von Lyles Sweepern abgefangen. Sie sind Jarod dicht auf den Fersen. Er saß in einem Café in Washington und hat telefoniert. Sie haben ihn beinahe erwischt."

„Das ist doch nicht möglich. Woher wussten die, dass er in Washington ist? Warum wurde ich nicht informiert? Warum haben sie das nicht herausbekommen, Broots?"

„Ich... ", versuchte sich der Techniker zu verteidigen, aber Miss Parker fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.

„Keine dummen Ausreden. Lassen sie sofort den Jet klar machen."Dieser Lyle – wie hatte er Jarod nur finden können? Noch schlimmer konnte dieser Tag kaum werden.

„Das habe ich schon versucht", erwiderte Broots und begann den Tag doch noch schlimmer zu machen. „Mr. Raines hat keine Starts erlaubt. Für niemanden."

„Ich kümmere mich um Raines und sie finden heraus, wieso Lyle den Wunderknaben vor uns finden konnte."

Damit drückte sie das Gespräch weg und schloss die Augen. Sie war die letzten Tage nur in ihrem Haus gewesen. Niemanden hatte sie sehen wollen, vor allem nicht Raines. Raines wusste zwar nicht, dass sie von den neuen Familienverhältnissen erfahren hatte, aber das machte die Sache nicht einfacher.

**13. März, 8:25 Uhr**

Washington D.C. 

Mr. Lyle stand mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht vor seiner Limousine und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Zufrieden deshalb, weil er ein mal mehr schneller und schlauer als seine Schwester gewesen war. Und das war im Moment noch wichtiger als sonst.

Sein Vater sollte heute offiziell für tot erklärt werden und gleichzeitig wurde der neue Leiter des Centres ernannt. Raines hatte im Augenblick zwar das Sagen, aber das war bedeutungslos Er war einfach nur der Älteste. Er – Lyle - war jünger, dynamischer, hatte mehr Erfolge aufzuweisen und außerdem war er ein Parker. Genug gute Gründe. Und als Sahnehäubchen wollte er dem Triumvirat jetzt auch noch Jarod präsentieren.

Lyle war gerade thailändisch Essen gewesen, als der Anruf gekommen war – Er ist hier – Eine einfache, knappe und wunderbare Nachricht. Jetzt musste er nur noch auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Sweeper hoffen.

Sein Funktelefon klingelte. Jetzt entschied sich seine Zukunft im Centre. „Ja?"Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt vor Aufregung.

„Sir, wir haben ihn, aber er wurde verletzt."

**13. März, 08:45 Uhr**

Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, vor Raines Büro 

Miss Parkers Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Jetzt würde sie ihm in die Augen sehen müssen. In die Augen ihres biologischen Vaters. Warum wurde dieses Theater überhaupt gemacht? Hatte Raines etwa mit ihrer... es ekelte sie, dies nur in Erwägung zu ziehen... mit ihrer Mutter geschlafen, während diese mit ihrem Dad verheiratet war? Oder war es eine künstliche Befruchtung, wie bei Ethans Zeugung? War Daddy damit einverstanden gewesen? War es vielleicht nur so etwas wie eine „Hilfe unter Brüdern", weil „Dad"keine Kinder zeugen konnte? Diese Frage stellte sie sich in den letzten Tagen ständig, aber jetzt rasten ihre Gedanken ohne Unterlass. Jetzt, wo sie ihm gleich gegenüber stehen würde.

Das Funktelefon riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie war dankbar dafür, obwohl sie trotzdem nicht netter auf den Anruf reagierte, sondern so genervt wie immer klang. „Was?"

„Sie haben ihn", sagte Broots atemlos.

„Was?" Miss Parker konnte es nicht fassen. „Das kann doch nicht sein." So oft hatten sie Jarod irgendwo überrascht und trotzdem konnte der immer wieder einen Ausweg finden. Warum diesmal nicht?

„Sie haben auf ihn geschossen und er wurde verletzt", erklärte Broots weiter.

Miss Parker war entsetzter über die Nachricht, das Jarod verletzt wurde, als sie zugegeben hätte. „Wie schwer wurde er verletzt? Ich meine...", unterbrach sie sich selbst, „wird Lyle vielleicht vor das Triumvirat gezerrt, weil er den Wunderknaben getötet hat?"Es sollte sich eigentlich kalt und herzlos anhören, aber ganz schaffte sie das nicht.

„Die Sweeper hatten die Anweisung, Jarod auf keinen Fall entkommen zu lassen. Eine Kugel hat Jarod in die Seite getroffen. Mehr habe ich nicht erfahren, da der Sweeper dann aufgelegt hat."Die Gespräche aller Sweeper wurden bereits seit Jahren abgehört und aufgezeichnet, aber erst jetzt war Broots auf die verschlüsselten Zugänge gestoßen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell davon Gebrauch machen würden.

„Bleiben sie dran Broots. Ich will sofort über alles informiert werden. Mal sehen was Mr. Pustel dazu sagt."Sie klickte das Gespräch weg und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Jarod verletzt und in den Händen von Lyle. Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, dass die Jagd jetzt ein Ende hatte, aber in ihr drin war nur ein bohrender Schmerz und in ihrem Kopf kreiste nur ein Satz: Sie bekommen alle, die dir am Herzen liegen. 

Unsinn schimpfte sie sich selbst und stieß, ohne anzuklopfen, die Tür zu Raines Büro auf.

**13. März, 09:39 Uhr**

Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Raines Büro 

„Raines, wieso wurde mir untersagt nach Washington zu fliegen?"Sie gab sich betont eklig, wie immer, aber ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie befürchtete, Raines könnte es hören.

Raines saß in Mr. Parkers Büro und tippte gerade etwas auf der Tastatur eines Laptops. Als Miss Parker hereingestürmt kam, klappte er sofort den Bildschirm herunter. „Miss Parker, sie haben schon davon gehört. Ich hielt es nicht für notwenig sie an diesem Tag auf Reisen zu schicken."

„Was notwendig ist, kann ich wohl selbst entscheiden. Lyle ist immerhin auch dort", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Mr. Lyle hat Jarod gefasst und damit ist die Sache erledigt."

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Jarod immer wieder einen Weg findet, um zu fliehen. Ich kenne ihn am Besten. Sind sie schon unterwegs hier her?"

„Wie ich schon sagte - es ist erledigt."Raines blieb betont kühl.

„Was meinen sie mit erledigt?"Sie blickte ihn durchdringend an.

„Ihr Auftrag war es Jarod zu fassen. --- Der Auftrag wurde erledigt --- und ihre neuen Aufgaben liegen bereits --- in ihrem Büro. Ich hätte sie morgen informiert. --- Heute wollte ich sie... schonen."Seine Sätze wurden immer wieder vom keuchenden Luftholen unterbrochen.

„Ihr heuchlerisches Getue können sie sich sparen. Sie haben sich bisher noch nie um meine Seelenverfassung gekümmert und wer weiß..."Sie beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und sah Mr. Raines ganz tief in die Augen. „Vielleicht lebt mein Vater ja auch noch."

Bevor Raines noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte ging Miss Parker mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür und stieß sie heftig auf.

**13. März, 09:50 Uhr**

Auf dem Weg nach Delaware, Centre-Jet 

Lyle beobachtete äußerst zufrieden wie sich Jarod mit schweißnassem Gesicht auf seinem Sitz wand. Da wo bei anderen Menschen das Mitleid wohnte, existierte bei Lyle nur Hass. Er schwelgte in seinem Triumph. Er würde mit Jarod ins Centre ziehen und allen zeigen, aus welchem Holz der potentielle neue Leiter des Centres geschnitzt war.

Jarod war rechts in die Seite getroffen worden, als er versuchte zu fliehen. Die Kugel steckte noch und Lyle musste schnell entscheiden, wie es weiter ging. In ein Krankenhaus konnte er mit Jarod natürlich nicht. Also hatte er über einige Kontakte einen Arzt aufgetrieben, der für einen ganzen Batzen Geld gerne bereit war, mit nach Delaware zu fliegen und den Wunderknaben zu verarzten. Dr. Martin saß neben Jarod und befühlte gerade den Puls.

„Na Doc, alles klar?"Es interessierte Lyle nur in der Hinsicht, dass er Jarod auf jeden Fall lebend ins Centre bringen wollte.

„Ich habe sie ja gewarnt, dass wir mehr Blutkonserven brauchen könnten", sagte Dr. Martin ernst.

Wegen Jarods seltener Blutgruppe, war es nicht so einfach gewesen Blutkonserven zu besorgen (7). Dr. Martin wollte Jarod in Washington die Kugel entfernen. Dann wäre er aber erst wieder in einigen Tagen flugfähig gewesen. Das lehnte Lyle natürlich ab. Jarod musste unbedingt heute zurückkommen und der Flug war ja nicht sehr lange. Also hatten sie in aller Eile drei Blutkonserven aufgetrieben und Dr. Martin hatte die Blutung so gut wie möglich gestillt. Operiert werden sollte Jarod im Centre, wo es ja eine komplett ausgestattete medizinische Abteilung gab (8). Dr. Martin hatte den zweistündigen Flug zwar bemängelt, aber Lyle hatte seinen Willen natürlich durchgesetzt.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Die letzte Blutkonserve ist gleich durchgelaufen. Wie sie selbst sehen können, ist auch das Fieber gestiegen und nach meinen Berechnungen könnte es äußerst knapp werden. Wenn er stirbt werde ich doch trotzdem mein Geld bekommen, oder?"

Lyle sprang von seinem Sitz auf und zog den Arzt an seinem Hemd nach oben.

„Du kleiner gieriger Schleimer solltest dir keinen Sorge um dein Geld machen. Wenn Jarod stirbt, wirst du ihm ganz schnell Gesellschaft leisten."

„Ich...h...habe ihnen meine B...Bedenken rechtzeitig mitgeteilt", stotterte Dr. Martin voller Angst.

„Wenn er stirbt, bevor wir im Centre sind, lege ich sie eigenhändig um, kapiert?"

Dr. Martin nickte und schaute ängstlich nach seinem Koffer.

**13. März, 10:45 Uhr**

Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro 

Der Kampf in Miss Parkers Kopf hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Raines erteilte ihr Befehle, ihr falscher Vater war vielleicht doch nicht Tod, Mr. Lyle hatte Jarod erwischt, der verletzt war und keiner wusste wie ernst. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Es konnte.

Um sich etwas abzulenken hatte Miss Parker den braunen Umschlag geöffnet, in dem die neuen Anweisungen von Raines enthalten waren. Weit riss sie die Augen auf, als sie sah, was dort stand.

„Na großartig. Der Tag wird immer besser."

Aber noch ehe sie sich weiter darüber aufregen konnte, wurde die Tür heftig aufgestoßen und ein schwer atmender Broots stand in ihrem Büro.

„Er... er ist da!"

„Jarod? Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?"Miss Parker stand hastig auf. Jarod war da. Jarod hatte Antworten. Jarod war ihre einzige Rettung aus diesem Albtraum.

„Er ist in der Krankenstation in SL14. Der ganze Bereich ist hermetisch abgeriegelt und Lyle hat angewiesen, dass niemand dort rein oder... "

Miss Parker stieß Broots beiseite und hörte sich den Rest seiner Ausführungen nicht mehr an.

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen", zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Sie rannte mit eiligen Schritten zum Fahrstuhl, so dass Broots Mühe hatte hinterher zu kommen und beinahe wäre sie mit Sydney zusammen gestoßen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sein Zustand kritisch ist", sagte Sydney ernst.

„Kritisch? Aber er wird es doch schaffen, oder?"Miss Parker klang panisch.

Sydney zuckte mit den Schultern, die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und ein ebenso besorgt aussehender Angelo stand im Fahrstuhl.

„Angelo, wie kommst du hier her?"

„Jarod da", sagte Angelo.

„Keine Zeit für Unterhaltungen", sagte Parker und stieß die anderen in den Fahrstuhl.

**13. März, 10:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und sofort bot sich dem Vierergespann ein Bild des Ausnahmezustandes.

Die ganze Vorhalle war überschwemmt von Sweepern und sofort standen auch drei vor dem Fahrstuhl und versperrten den Weg, sodass die drei nicht heraus treten konnten.

Miss Parker stellte einen Fuß in die Tür, damit sie sich nicht schloss. „Lassen sie uns sofort raus", fuhr sie die Männer an.

„Tut mir leid Miss Parker. Wir haben Anweisungen niemanden in diesen Sub Level zu lassen."

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich habe überall Zugang. Welcher Trottel hat das angeordnet?"Miss Parker war außer sich.

„Das wäre dann wohl ich", sagte Lyle, der grinsend vor ihnen auftauchte. „Wie ich sehe hat die Freak Show Ausgang", meinte er mit einem Blick auf die Gesellschaft im Aufzug.

„Ich will sofort Jarod sehen. Er hat wichtige Informationen", fuhr ihn Miss Parker an und machte Anstalten aus dem Fahrstuhl zu kommen. Sofort preschten zwei Sweeper nach vorne und zückten ihre Waffen.

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht erlauben", erklärte Lyle ungerührt.

„Wie geht es Jarod?"fragte nun Sydney aus dem Hintergrund.

„Um eins ab sofort klar zu stellen. Ich ganz alleine habe heraus gefunden wo Jarod ist. _Ich_ habe ihn gefasst und _ich_ habe ihn her gebracht. So weit ich mich erinnere, war das eine ihrer Aufgaben, Schwesterchen. Aber um beim Thema zu bleiben. Der Auftrag wurde von mir erledigt. Dass heißt, alle die hier versammelt sind, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von diesem Affenhirn", er deutete auf Angelo, „haben ab sofort andere Aufgaben."Lächelnd wandte er sich Miss Parker zu. „Wie ich gehört habe, haben sie ja ihre Anweisungen bereits erhalten."

Miss Parker verzog böse das Gesicht. Er wusste also auch schon davon.

„Aber ich kennen Jarods Arbeitsweise am besten und ich kann ihnen versichern...."versuchte es Sydney noch einmal, doch noch zu Jarod zu gelangen.

„Sydney, über ihre große Hilfe´ in all den Jahren der Suche, brauchen wir wohl nicht zu sprechen. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, warum der Tower sie nicht in Rente schickt, aber auch ihre neuen Aufgaben liegen bereits in ihrem Büro. Jarod ist für sie nicht mehr relevant. Darf ich sie jetzt bitten, wieder jemand anderem auf die Nerven gehen."

Lyle nickte einem der Sweeper zu, der Miss Parker sanft aber bestimmt in den Fahrstuhl zurück drängte. Und während die Türen sich langsam wieder schlossen, gab ihnen Lyle noch etwas mit auf den Weg.

„Dieses Sub Level wird nur noch mit einem speziellen Sicherheitsausweis zu betreten sein und ich rate ihnen, diesmal keine Centre-Regeln zu brechen."

**13. März, 11:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich Sydney und Broots in Miss Parkers Büro.

Sydney hielt einen braunen Umschlag hoch. So einen, wie ihn auch Miss Parker bekommen hatte.

„Ich soll mich ab sofort um eine neue Testreihe über gentechnische Ähnlichkeiten von Zwillingen kümmern."

Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er begeistert davon.

„Das ist doch das Paradies."Broots sah so aus, als hätte er einen Geist getroffen. Er hielt seinen Umschlag, der sehr zerknüllt war, krampfhaft fest. „Ich... ich soll ab sofort die persönlichen Archivierungen von Mr. Raines übernehmen. Von Mr. Raines", wiederholte er fassungslos. "Will er mich damit bestrafen, weil ich in all den Jahren manchmal illegal auf sein Archiv zugegriffen habe?"

Miss Parker kommentierte Broots´ Aussage nicht mit einer ihrer sonst so bissigen Bemerkungen und das war sehr verdächtig.

„Miss Parker, was hat Raines ihnen für eine Aufgabe gestellt?" fragte deshalb Sydney interessiert.

Sie schaute die beiden aus dunklen Augen an und warf Sydney wortlos den Umschlag zu.

Sydney zog das weiße Blatt Papier heraus und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er las was dort stand.

„Afrika? Das kann doch nicht sein!"

„Was soll das heißen?"fragte Broots dümmlich. „Doch nicht etwa der Tower?"

„Eine quasi Beförderung", meinte Sydney trocken. „Das werden sie doch nicht annehmen, oder?"

„Sie sollten am besten wissen, dass das Centre einem niemals eine Wahl lässt."Miss Parker wirkte erschöpft.

„Ich mache mir inzwischen große Sorgen um Jarod."Sydney hielt es für eine entsetzliche Sache, was sie mit Miss Parker vor hatten, aber wichtiger war es für ihn im Moment, etwas über Jarods Zustand zu erfahren.

„Keine Sorge. Angelo kümmert sich darum. Selbst Lyle kann nicht verhindern, dass Angelo einen Weg zu seinem Freund findet."Miss Parker grinste müde.

**13. März, 11:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Aus einem Schleier voll Schmerz blinzelte Jarod ausgelaugt mit den Augen. Er wusste sofort, dass er sich wieder im Centre befand und sein Verstand versuchte umgehend zu analysieren was schief gelaufen war. Sein Fehler war wohl die große Sehnsucht gewesen. Da seine Mutter auf der Insel verletzt worden war (9), hatte sie sich in einem Krankenhaus verarzten lassen müssen. Jarod war es gelungen das Krankenhaus ausfindig zu machen. Doch leider war, wie so oft, seine Mutter schon wieder abgereist gewesen. Aber dann hatte er Glück gehabt. In dem Krankenhaus gab es eine Krankenschwester, die Jarod angesprochen hatte. Sie hatte ihn erkannt. Margaret hatte sich gut mit ihr verstanden und von ihrer Suche nach Jarod erzählt. Außerdem hatte sie ihr berichtet, sie würde nach Washington gehen, weil sie da Major Charles, den Jungen und Emily vermutete. Jetzt erkannte Jarod, dass alles eine Falle gewesen war. Und wegen der großen Sehnsucht seine Familie zu finden, war er zu unvorsichtig gewesen. Er wähnte sich schon so nahe. Und dass er seine Mutter für einen kurzen Moment gesehen und so knapp auf der Insel verpasst hatte, machte die ganze Sache zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch schlimmer für ihn.

Und das war noch lange nicht alles, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte. Niemals durften Lyle oder Mr. Raines von seiner Begegnung vor zwei Tagen erfahren.

„Ah, unser Wunderknabe ist aufgewacht."Lyle kam strahlend ins Zimmer und baute sich großspurig grinsend vor Jarod auf. „Gewonnen", teilte er ihm überflüssiger weise mit. Er war sehr aufgekratzt und diesen Triumph wollte er so lange wie möglich auskosten. „Und diesmal, mein Lieber, gibt es keinen Ausweg. Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken, wieder Mitarbeiter des Centres zu sein. Du hast sehr viele unentschuldigte Fehlstunden nachzuholen."

„Wo bin ich und wer sind sie?"sagte Jarod und blickte Lyle fragend an.

„Plump Jarod. Wirklich plump. Da musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen. Schließlich bist du doch angeblich das Genie."

„Bin ich hier in einem Krankenhaus?"

Lyle verzog böse das Gesicht. „Du kennst meine Vorlieben. Überlege dir gut, ob du nicht lieber gleich kooperativ sein möchtest. In ein paar Tagen können wir sonst schnell wieder in SL26 umziehen."(10)

Lyle war klar, dass Jarod die unangenehmen Tage mit ihm in diesem Sub Level nicht vergessen hatte und er hatte sich schon jede Menge neuer Gemeinheiten ausgedacht. Insgeheim hoffte er sogar, dass Jarod sich erst mal wieder allem widersetzen würde.

„Könnte ich jetzt vielleicht einen Arzt sprechen?"

„Ich rate dir schnellstens mit diesem Mist aufzuhören, denn ein wütender Lyle ist doppelt so gefährlich für dich", damit rauschte Lyle ab.

Okay, jetzt heißt es durchhalten , dachte Jarod. Mal sehen wer den längeren Atem hat .

**13. März, 14:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Angelo huschte fahrig in Miss Parkers Büro, in dem noch immer Sydney unruhig auf einem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Broots war bereits abgerufen worden und war mit schlotternden Beinen zu Raines´ Büro gegangen.

„Alles gut", sagte Angelo knapp und grinste schief.

Sydney atmete hörbar auf und auch in Miss Parkers Gesicht machte sich Erleichterung breit.

Miss Parkers Computer piepte und teilte mit, dass eine neue Email angekommen war.

„Vom Triumvirat", sagte sie mit einem gespannten Blick zu Sydney. „Der neue Leiter des Centres wird per Rundschreiben mitgeteilt. Wenn es Lyle ist habe ich wenigstens einen guten Grund nach Afrika zu gehen."

Sie klickte die Nachricht an und las das Unvermeidliche.

„Miss Parker?"Sydney konnte es in ihrem Gesicht ablesen, das jede Farbe verloren hatte.

**13. März, 15:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Es war nicht schwer für Jarod, jemanden zu simulieren, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er bedauerte es, dass es nicht wirklich so war. Seine Begegnung mit Mr. Parker spielte sich immer wieder vor seinen Augen ab.

_11. März_

_Washington D.C._

_Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass Jarod an diesem Tag im Park auf einen Mann aufmerksam wurde, der auf einer Bank saß und Tauben fütterte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er den Tod geglaubten Mr. Parker. Ausgerechnet Washington? Das war doch eigentlich nicht möglich. Mr. Parker wirkte nicht so, als würde er noch einen Gedanken an das Centre verschwenden, so wie er da friedlich in der Sonne saß. Jarod konnte es nicht fassen. Er musste ihn ansprechen._

„_Mr. Parker?"_

„_J... Jarod!"Mr. Parker stand auf. „Du bist frei! Nicht im Centre! Nicht...."Das war ein Ausruf der Erleichterung. Einer großen Erleichterung. Etwas, dass ganz und gar nicht zu Mr. Parker passte. _

„_Sind sie okay?"Jarod blickte besorgt auf den Mann, der sehr verwirrt wirkte._

„_Ja, ich.... ich denke schon."Er blickte zu Boden und krallte sich dann plötzlich an Jarods Jacke fest. „Die Schriftrollen... sie dürfen nicht in die falschen Hände gelangen. Ich... ich habe sie nicht festhalten können."Er ließ Jarod los und starrte auf seine Hände. „Einfach fort geschwommen. Konnte sie nicht retten."_

„_Aber sie konnten sich retten. Das ist doch wichtiger als irgendwelche Papiere."_

„_Nein!" Mr. Parker blickte ihn panisch an. „Nichts ist wichtiger. Die dürfen nicht nach den Schriftrollen suchen. Es wäre..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und fingerte nervös an seinem zerrissenen Hemd herum._

„_Was steht in den Schriftrollen?"fragte Jarod neugierig. Die Frage war längst überfällig._

„_Der Anfang und das Ende", sagte Mr. Parker tonlos._

**13. März, 16:42 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Flur**

Miss Parker wartete auf den Aufzug. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, ein Bad nehmen, mit einem großen Drink in der Hand und versuchen alles zu vergessen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

„Hallo Sis. Wollen Sie mir nicht gratulieren?" 

„Lieber würde ich meine Hand in einen Mixer stecken. Wen haben sie denn umgebracht, damit sie den Posten bekommen?"Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Umgebracht?" Lyle blickte sie süffisant an. „Mir ist das gelungen, was sie seit Jahren erfolglos versucht haben. Jarod ist dank mir wieder im Centre und jetzt da ich hier die Zügel in der Hand habe, wird er auch nie wieder von hier entkommen."

„Sie können wirklich stolz auf sich sein", sagte Miss Parker spöttisch.

„Achten sie auf ihre Worte. Sie reden mit ihrem Boss. Oh, Verzeihung, ich habe ja ganz vergessen, ihr neuer Chef sitzt ja in Afrika."

Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich.

„Und ich wette, sie hatten dabei auch ihre Finger im Spiel."

Miss Parker stieg in den Aufzug.

„Aber noch bin ich da", sagte sie drohend, bevor sich die Türen vor ihr schlossen.

**13. März, 17:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Lyle grinste auf dem Weg zu seinem Lieblingsopfer. Endlich war er seinem Ziel ganz nahe. Denn der Leiter des Centres in Blue Cove zu sein war für ihn nur eine Zwischenstation. Aber für den Moment war es der Himmel auf Erden für ihn. Er hatte die ganze Macht und war niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig. Er war jetzt sogar offizielles Mitglied des Towers. Den drohenden Unterton seiner Schwester hatte er nur als heiße Luft registriert. Bald war er sie endgültig los und hatte vollkommen freie Hand. Sie war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und endlich hatte er auch den Rest des Towers davon überzeugen können, dass sie in Afrika sehr viel nützlicher und vor allem ungefährlicher wäre. Aber jetzt galt es noch etwas wichtiges zu klären.

Jarod lag unter medizinischer Beobachtung im Bett. Die Verletzung war nicht lebensbedrohlich. Er hatte zwar viel Blut verloren, aber im Centre gab es genügend Konserven der richtigen Gruppe. Er sollte noch einige Tage im Bett bleiben. Der Arzt hatte sogar von mindestens zwei Wochen gesprochen, aber Lyle drängte darauf, Jarod so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Immerhin galt es dem Tower schnellstens Ergebnisse vorzulegen.

„Wie geht es denn dem Mann ohne Gedächtnis?"Lyle stellte einen Koffer auf den Tisch. „Ich habe etwas dabei, was dein Gedächtnis vielleicht etwas auffrischt."Er öffnete den Koffer und zog ein Abspielgerät heraus, das er sofort startete.

„_Überrascht hat mich das nicht. Sehen sie es mal so, vielleicht sollten sie diesen Tag als Botschaft sehen. Schon einmal hat ein Parker diesen Tag überlebt."_

Es war die Aufnahme vom gestrigen Telefont zwischen Jarod und Miss Parker.

„Du kannst dieses kleine Rätsel bestimmt für mich lösen, Jarod. Wie geht es denn Mr. Parker?" „Ich kenne keinen Mr. Parker und wer ist Jarod?" 

Lyle seufzte entnervt auf. „Wir wissen beide, dass das nur eine billige kleine Simulation ist, was du mir da vorführst. Aber es gibt etwas, dass du noch nicht weißt. Ich bin jetzt der neue Leiter des Centres. Was das für dich bedeutet, ist dir bestimmt klar." Lyle packte das Abspielgerät wieder ein. „Noch hast du ein paar Tage Schonfrist, aber das gibt mir noch mehr Zeit mir ein paar nette kleine Dinge zu überlegen, wie ich dich zum sprechen bringe."

Damit zog er ab.

Jarod war bemüht, sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Lyle der neue Leiter? Was hatte sich das Triumvirat dabei gedacht? Aber nachdem was er von Mr. Parker gehört hatte, war es im Grunde egal wer das Centre leitete. Aber das war eines der Dinge, die Lyle nie erfahren durfte.

**13. März, 17:49 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Tiefgarage 2**

Lyle stieg in seinen Wagen ein. Ein wunderbarer erfolgreicher Tag lag hinter ihm. Jetzt fehlte ihm nur noch ein leichtes chinesisches Essen und ein weiblicher asiatischer Nachtisch dazu. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken und fuhr noch etwas schneller als üblich aus der Garage. 

„Na endlich ist der Bastard weg", zischte Miss Parker und tauchte aus ihrer gekrümmten Haltung hinter dem Lenkrad wieder auf.

Dafür hatte sie aber Zeit gehabt etwas nachzudenken. Auf Broots als Helfer konnte sie ja nicht zurück greifen, nachdem der zum Leibeigenen von Raines mutiert war. Aber es gab jemandem im Centre, den man als freien unabhängigen Mitarbeiter bezeichnen konnte – Angelo.

**13. März, 18:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit in SL14 zu kommen – mit dem neuen Sicherheitsausweis, den Lyle erwähnt hatte. Angelo war über einen der Lüftungsschächte, seine eigentliche Heimat, in SL14 gekommen und hatte den Ausweis eines Sweepers mitgenommen, der seine Jacke im Pausenraum hatte hängen lassen. Wegen des kurzen Zeitraumes zwischen Jarods Festnahme und seiner Ankunft hier im Centre waren diese „großartigen"Sicherheitsausweise einfach nur Ausweiskarten, auf denen als Sicherheitsstufe „SL14" eingetragen war und die eine andere Farbe hatten. Sicherlich würde es spätestens morgen Abend bessere Ausweise geben, also war dies vielleicht Miss Parkers einzige Chance um zu Jarod zu gelangen. Angelo hatte keine großen Schwierigkeiten einen perfekt aussehenden Ausweis für Miss Parker anzufertigen. Computer, Scanner und Farblaserdrucker genügten, um in wenigen Minuten die Illusion vollkommen zu machen.

Miss Parker strich dankbar über Angelos Arm. „Vielen Dank, ich hoffe, es klappt."

Angelo hielt als Antwort seine Daumen hoch.

**13. März, 19:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Als sich die Aufzugstür öffnete bot sich weiterhin ein Bild von verschärfter Überwachung. Gleich neben dem Fahrstuhl stand ein Sweeper, der sich sofort vor die Tür stellte. Miss Parker drückte den Halteknopf, zeigte ihren Ausweis und der Mann nahm ihn entgegen.

„Mr. Lyle hat aber nichts von ihnen erwähnt", sagte er unsicher.

„Mein Bruder", sie betonte Bruder extra laut, "und ich hatten ein langes Gespräch. Da er ja jetzt der neue Leiter hier ist, ist es ihm ganz recht, wenn ihn noch jemand aus der Familie unterstützt. Haben sie damit ein Problem?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich möchte Mr. Lyle erst anrufen."Der Sweeper zog ein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche.

„Das können sie gerne machen, wenn sie ihn unbedingt beim Abendessen mit ein paar Herren aus dem Tower stören wollen."

Beim Wort Tower zuckte der Sweeper merklich zusammen.

„Was ist jetzt? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit. Das Triumvirat wartet auf einige Antworten von mir bezüglich unseres Wunderknabens."

Wieder hatte sie bewusst ein Wort gewählt, bei dem der Sweeper rote Ohren bekam. Er war jung und unerfahren und alles was er wusste war, dass das Triumvirat über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte. Das Misstrauen des Sweepers schrumpfte und die Unsicherheit wuchs. Er überlegte noch einen kurzen Augenblick und sagte dann. „Hier ist ihr Ausweis Miss Parker."Er trat zur Seite und Miss Parker schaute ihn streng an.

„Gute Wahl."Sie ging mit festem Schritt an ihm vorbei und dachte bei sich Solche Luschen arbeiten also für Lyle. Bestimmt sucht er sich seine Leute danach aus, dass sie mindesten dümmer sind als er selbst Um so besser für sie. Sie erreichte die Tür, vor der ein weiterer Sweeper seinen Dienst leistete. Er warf nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf den gefälschten Ausweis. Da sie ja schon bis hierher durchgelassen worden war, machte er sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber, ob sie hier sein durfte. Ein weiterer Beweis für Lyles schlampige Personalauswahl.

Und endlich war sie drin. Sie erschrak als sie Jarod sah. Er lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Die Verkabelung der Überwachungsgeräte stellte seinen Gesundheitszustand schlimmer dar, als er in Wirklichkeit war, aber das wusste Miss Parker ja nicht. Die ganze Sache hier war nicht ungefährlich für sie. Diesmal hatte sie nämlich keinen Broots, der die Kameras für sie abstellen konnte. Aber das Risiko ging sie ein. Was konnte jetzt schon noch schlimmeres kommen als Afrika.

„Jarod?" Sie sagte es erst leise und wurde dann etwas lauter, als das nicht reichte, um ihn aufzuwecken. „Jarod, bitte wachen sie auf. Jarod!"

Er bewegte sich und öffnete die Augen. Seine Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion von Überraschung oder Freude. Er blickte sie ausdruckslos an.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"Sie blickte kritisch auf die Dioden, die auf seinem Brustkorb klebten und den dicken Verband.

„Mir geht es ganz gut, danke. Und wer sind sie?"

Miss Parker verzog verdutzt das Gesicht. Ein großes Fragezeichen bildete sich in ihrem Kopf. „Jarod, sind sie auf den Kopf gefallen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau was passiert ist, aber plötzlich war ich hier und dieser unfreundliche Mann gibt mir auch keine Antworten."

Amnesie? Davon hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Konnte das sein? Oder spielte Jarod nur ein dummes Spiel? „Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen. Lebt mein Vater? Haben sie ihn getroffen? Bitte!"

„Ich verstehe sie nicht", blieb Jarod weiter hartnäckig unwissend. „Was wollen sie von mir?"

„Okay, sehen sie her."Miss Parker nahm sich einen Stuhl, stellte ihn unter die Kamera, stieg hoch und zog das Kabel. „Besser so? Jetzt seien sie bitte einmal in ihrem Leben ehrlich mit mir. Das ist vielleicht meine letzte Chance mit ihnen zu sprechen."

„Ich war immer ehrlich zu ihnen", sagte Jarod beleidigt.

„Hab ich's doch gewusst. Sie spielen Lyle nur etwas vor. Reden sie jetzt endlich. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit wir haben."

„Mr. Parker geht es gut, wenn sie ihn mit _Vater_ meinen."(10.1)

„Woher wissen sie das denn schon wieder? Aber das tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache. Sie haben ihn also gesehen. Hatte er die Schriftrollen bei sich?"

„Er hat sie vernichtet", log Jarod. „Er hat sie sofort nach seiner Rettung aus dem Meer verbrannt. Er meinte, es wäre besser so."

„Was stand in den Schriftrollen? Warum sind sie so wichtig? Warum ist mein Vater deswegen aus dem Flugzeug gesprungen? Er muss ihnen doch etwas erzählt haben. Warum kommt er nicht zurück? Ich habe so viele Fragen an ihn."

„Miss Parker, bitte verlassen sie das Centre. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr hier zu bleiben. Bitte gehen sie."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde gehen", sagte sie bitter klingend. „Man hat mich nach Afrika beordert."

Jarod machte große Augen. „Tun sie das nicht. Das ist ihre Chance um dem Centre endgültig den Rücken zu kehren. Ihr Vater hat das auch getan."

„Was soll ich tun? Auf die Knie gehen, damit sie mir was sagen? Betteln?" Sie klang sehr verzweifelt. „Ich kann mit all diesen Fragen in meinem Kopf nicht mehr weiter leben. Ich muss Gewissheit haben."

„Manchmal sollte man auf Antworten verzichten."

„Warum quälen sie mich so?"Miss Parker ging vor ihm jetzt tatsächlich in die Knie und packte seinen linken Arm. „Ich weiß, das sie die Antworten haben."

Das Gerät, dass den Herzschlag überwachte, piepte lauter. Jarod hatte die Augen geschlossen und Miss Parker verdächtigte ihn, das er seinen Herzschlag absichtlich in die Höhe trieb, damit jemand kommen würde.

„Das ist nicht fair!"schrie sie ihn an. „Wer bin ich?"

Die Tür ging auf und zwei Ärzte kamen herein gerannt. „Was machen sie da?"brüllte sie einer der Männer an. Sofort waren auch Sweeper da, die Miss Parker aus dem Zimmer zogen. „Wer bin ich?"wiederholte sie wieder. „Jarod, bitte. Ich brauche die Antworten."

**13. März, 20:03 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Ling´s Asia Heaven**

„Dieses Biest!"Lyle war außer sich vor Zorn. Er warf die geknüllte Serviette auf den Boden und lief zu seinem Wagen.

Während er zum Centre raste, ebbte seine Wut langsam ab, denn vielleicht war dieser kleine Besuch doch nicht so verkehrt gewesen. Denn von der zweiten, verdeckten Kamera hatte Schwesterherz nichts gewusst.

**13. März, 20:33 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Sydney war sofort hergefahren, als man ihn über Miss Parkers Ausbruch informiert hatte. Jetzt lag sie auf der Couch in ihrem Büro und versuchte, ziemlich erfolglos, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es war ihr mehr als peinlich, dass sie so viele Menschen dermaßen aufgelöst gesehen hatten.

„Er hat alle Antworten Sydney, aber er sagt mir nichts. Warum quält er mich so?"

Sydney saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete Miss Parker aufmerksam. „Vielleicht will er sie nur schützen."

„Ach was!"Miss Parker schnäuzte in ein Taschentuch. „Er will mich bestrafen, weil es ihm all die Jahre genau so ging."

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht stimmt", sagte Sydney sanft.

„Er hat meinen Vater getroffen. Warum hat er sich nicht bei _mir_ gemeldet? Und was soll das ganze Trara mit diesen Schriftrollen?"

„Sie scheinen Jarods Mutter auch sehr wichtig gewesen zu sein."Sydney legte die Stirn in Falten. „Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, mehr darüber herauszufinden."

**13. März, 20:38 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Lyle stürmte aufgebracht in Jarods Krankenzimmer. Im Schlepptau hatte er einen der Ärzte.

„Vorher war ich nur wütend. Jetzt bin ich sehr wütend, Jarod. Ich werde nicht gerne belogen. Wie war das? _Manchmal sollte man auf Antworten verzichten_."

Mit diesem Zitat war Jarod klar, dass Lyle wohl noch eine weitere Kamera im Raum versteckt hatte und es machte nicht mehr viel Sinn, eine Amnesie vorzutäuschen.

„Ich freue mich auch, sie wieder zu sehen, Lyle."

„Ich habe eine nette Überraschung dabei."Er nickte dem Arzt zu, der eine Spritze aus seinem Arztkittel hervor holte.

Jarod schaute Lyle mit großen Augen an. Was hatte er vor?

„Sie wissen genau, dass ein Wahrheitsserum bei mir nicht wirkt. Das haben sie doch schon letztes Mal ausreichend getestet."

Lyle winkte ab. „Du wirst mich auf Knien darum bitten, endlich alles sagen zu dürfen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Nein, nein, das ist etwas ganz anderes."

Der Arzt trat zu Jarod ans Bett und wollte die Spritze ansetzen. Als der sich wehrte rief Lyle nach zwei Sweepern, die Jarod fest hielten. Der unbekannte Inhalt war in den nächsten Sekunden in Jarods Blutbahn und er konnte nichts dagegen machen.

Jarod lauerte auf irgendwelche körperlichen Anzeichen. Aber nichts geschah.

Lyle grinste überlegen und war sehr mit sich zufrieden. „Das ist ein Mikrochip (11) gewesen. Das hätten wir schon viel früher machen sollen. Ab sofort werden wir immer wissen wo du bist. Ist das nicht großartig?"

**14. März, 07:25 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus **

Miss Parker hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Zu sehr beschäftigten sie die Dinge, die in den letzten Wochen passiert waren. Ihr Vater... ihr Onkel lebte. Sie hatte so viele Fragen an ihn. Warum hatte er sie adoptiert? Warum hatte Raines verschwiegen, dass er eigentlich auch ein Parker war?

Auf dem Esszimmertisch lag alles, was sie zu diesem Puzzle bereits zusammengetragen hatte. Das Foto (12) von Margaret und ihrer Mutter. Was hatte das Symbol, die acht Totenköpfe um die Truhe, für eine Bedeutung und wie stand diese in Zusammenhang mit ihrer Mutter und dem Centre? Die Kopie (13) von Able Parkers Papieren. Ihr Großvater hatte ihn zur Adoption freigegeben. Sie selbst war zur Adoption frei gegeben worden und selbst Lyle hatte dieses Schicksal geteilt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Kein Centre Kind wuchs bei den ursprünglichen Eltern auf. Jarod (14), Kyle (15), Angelo (16), Ethan (17), Lyle (18), sie selbst (19)... alle wurden von ihren eigentlichen Eltern getrennt.

Es fehlten einfach noch zu viele Stücke, um das Puzzle komplett zusammen setzen zu können. Sie hoffte auf Broots. Immerhin saß er doch jetzt genau an der Quelle. Er hatte Zugriff auf alle Informationen, die Raines jemals abgespeichert hatte. Was hatte sich Raines nur dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet Broots für diesen Job auszusuchen? Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein persönlicher Rachezug, wie Broots vermutet hatte. Dann wäre Raines aber sehr dumm. Hoffentlich liegt das nicht in der Familie dachte Parker bitter.

Broots war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, als sie und Sydney ihn gestern spät abends noch besucht hatten. Sie hatte all ihre Überredungskünste einsetzen müssen und natürlich half es auch, dass Broots ein wenig in sie verliebt war.

Broots dachte Miss Parker lächelnd. Sydney war die Nacht bei Debbie geblieben und der Techniker hatte sich auf die Suche nach Informationen, bezüglich der Schriftrollen, begeben.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Miss Parker zusammen zucken.

„Na endlich. Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit."Sie sprang auf und riss die Tür auf. „Broots, ich bin...."

Aber es war nicht Broots. Lyle stand breit grinsend vor der Tür.

„Hallo Sis, wusste gar nicht, dass sie so eng mit Broots zusammen arbeiten. Hat der nicht eigentlich einen neuen Job?"

„Lyle, was wollen sie?"gab sie kalt zurück.

„Begrüßt man so seinen geliebten Bruder? Wollen sie mich nicht rein bitten?"

„Vampire muss man auch erst hereinbitten. Und sie sind noch ein weitaus größerer Blutsauger."Miss Parker öffnete zögernd die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Oh, wie es aussieht machen sie Heimarbeit", meinte Lyle spöttisch, als er die Unterlagen auf Parkers Tisch sah.

Miss Parker war es leid ihm etwas vorzuspielen. Vor allem nach dieser Nacht. „Sind sie nicht auch daran interessiert etwas über ihre Herkunft zu erfahren?"

„Wie hat es Jarod so schön ausgedrückt _manchmal sollte man auf Antworten verzichten´."_

Miss Parker verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte die kleine Szene also auch gesehen. „Eine zweite Kamera?"mutmaßte sie.

„Inzwischen kenne ich ja die Gewohnheiten von Broots und Co."

„Na schön, sie haben mich dabei erwischt, wie ich nach _unserer_ Familie gefahndet habe. Wollen sie mich jetzt verhaften?"

„Nein. Ich bin neugierig und wollte nur mal sehen, was Broots gefunden hat."

„Sagen sie nur, es gibt etwas, was _sie_ nicht wissen", sagte Parker erstaunt. „Erzählt ihnen ihr Busenfreund Raines nicht alles?"

„In manchen Dingen ist Raines sehr verschlossen. Aber... dass scheint in der Familie zu liegen."Lyle grinste gemein.

Das wusste er also auch. Sie schluckte. „Wie lange wissen sie es schon?"

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Es betrifft uns beide", sagte Miss Parker leise. Sie fand es furchtbar, so einen Zwillingsbruder zu haben, aber er war im Moment das einzige Familienmitglied, dass ihr vielleicht neue Antworten geben würde.

„Sagen wir mal so. Meine Aufenthalte in Afrika waren sehr erkenntnisreich."

„Sie haben also noch mehr Puzzleteile?"Sie schaute ihn wie eine Ertrinkende an und hoffte, dass er ihr etwas brauchbares liefern würde.

Lyle blickte bewusst gleichgültig auf die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch. „Ah, die Vespusians", sagte er, als er das Bild mit den Totenköpfen sah. „Urgroßvater Parker hat sie in Amerika neu gegründet. Jeder Totenkopf steht für ein Gründungsmitglied - das ursprüngliche Triumvirat."Lyle lächelte Parker überlegen an.

„Er hat sich als Totenkopf dargestellt?"Parker schaute entsetzt auf das Foto. „Warum das denn?"

„Na, dann denken sie mal scharf nach. Was hat denn der Totenkopf für eine Bedeutung?"

„Tod", antwortete Parker tonlos.

Im selben Moment klopfte es und Parker zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ah, das ist dann wohl endlich Mr. Broots."Lyle lief zur Tür und öffnete.

Broots erstarrte, als er den neuen Chef erkannte. „Mr. ... Mr. ... Mr. ...."

„Lyle", half Lyle nach. „Sie werden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet."

**14. März, 07:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

„_Diese DREI, aufgewachsen als DREI einzelne, vereint am Tage der Wiederkehr, verhelfen dem einen zur Macht über alles. Das Centre wird erblühen und der eine wird haben den Schlüssel zu allem." _

Jarod wachte schweißgebadet aus dem Alptraum auf.

**14. März, 07:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

„Das Centre wird erblühen und der eine wird haben den Schlüssel zu allem", beendete Broots den Text, den er von einem Computerausdruck abgelesen hatte.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich!"Miss Parker starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Papier. „das... das Centre wird in einer jahrhundertealten Schrift erwähnt?"

„Oder jemand hat den Ort hier Centre genannt, nachdem er die Schrift gelesen hatte", kombinierte Broots vorlaut.

„Aber... es ist nur ein winziger Teil der Prophezeiung", sagte Miss Parker, die sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. „Ich habe die Schriftrollen gesehen, sie enthalten viel mehr Text."

„Das ist alles, was ich finden konnte", sagte Broots, mit einem ängstlichen Seitenblick zu Lyle.

„DREI, aufgewachsen als DREI einzelne", wiederholte Parker. „Was ist damit gemeint?"

Sie griff nach einem ihrer Notizzettel auf dem Tisch. Dort standen einige Namen. Sie nahm einen Stift und verband einzelne Namen. Lyle und Broots schauten gespannt zu. Sie machte einen Strich von Miss Parker´ zu Lyle´ und Jarod´.

„DREI, aufgewachsen als DREI einzelne. Also, nicht zusammen auf-gewachsen, sondern getrennt. Wobei... na ja, Jarod und ich...."

„... waren als Kinder öfter zusammen (20)", beantwortete Lyle den Satz.

Miss Parker starrte ihn erstaunt an. Woher wusste er das denn schon wieder?

Einen weiteren Strich zog sie von Jarod´ zu Ethan´ zu Kyle´.

„Hat wieder nicht geklappt, denn Kyle weilt ja nicht mehr unter uns." Lyle zuckte mit den Achseln.

Parker schaute ihn böse an. Wer dafür verantwortlich war, war allen hier hinlänglich bekannt. Ein böses Tier, blieb wohl immer ein böses Tier. Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen zu. Klon´ (21), stand noch auf dem Papier, Emily´ (22) und Angelo´ .

„Tja, der Klon ist verschwunden und das Affenhirn hat Raines selbst verbrutzelt."

„Lyle!" fuhr Parker den Mann an. „Wie konnten sie nur so werden?"Es tat Miss Parker sehr weh, dass Lyle so über Angelo sprach.

„Schade Broots. Dieses Stück, was sie gefunden haben, kennt ja schon jeder. Wenn sie mal echte Neuigkeiten haben, melden sie sich doch in meinem Büro. Einen schönen Tag noch", sagte Lyle und ging zur Tür.

„Sie kannten diesen Text?"fragte Miss Parker entgeistert. Es wurde ja immer besser!

„Jemand hat die Schriftrollen vor einigen Jahren abfotografiert. Aber leider sind nur einzelne Bruchstücke davon übrig geblieben. Dumm gelaufen!"Lyle öffnete die Tür.

„Warten sie! Kennen sie noch andere Teile?"

Lyle winkte ihr als Antwort und schloss die Tür.

„Verdammter Bastard!"fluchte Parker.

"Was ist mit dem Baby?"lenkte Broots sie von ihrer aufkeimenden Wut ab.

„Das Baby?"

„Baby Parker (23)."

„Broots, sie sind manchmal ein Goldstück."

Er grinste beschämt und wurde rot.

„Natürlich, wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, wer die Eltern von Baby Parker wirklich sind. Es könnte eins von den DREI sein. Das Centre hat wieder mal versucht einen neuen Mitspieler zu erschaffen."

**14. März, 09:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Jarod ließ die morgendliche Prozedur geduldig über sich ergehen. Die Ärzte waren wirklich sehr bemüht, ihn schnellstmöglich auf die Beine zu bekommen. Sicher hatte Lyle ihnen gedroht. Jarod wusste, was ihn bei Lyle erwarten würde (24). Aber er hatte die Sache schon einmal überstanden. Gewisse Techniken (29) hatten ihm geholfen, zeitweise in eine eigene innere Welt abzutauchen. Diese Technik hatte er als Kind perfektioniert. Immer wenn die Sehnsucht nach einer Familie unerträglich wurde, tauchte er ab zu seiner Traumfamilie und verlebte dort einige glückliche Momente. Das gleiche Prinzip hatte er angewandt, als er von Lyle gefoltert worden war. Allerdings konnte er diesen Zustand nicht die ganze Zeit aufrecht erhalten. Er hatte Angst, dass Lyle ihn doch irgendwie zum Reden bringen würde. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit körperlichen Qualen, aber vielleicht mit seelischen. Es gab genügend Druckmittel hier im Centre. Angelo, Sydney... Miss Parker. Bisher war Lyle nicht so weit gegangen, aber jetzt, da er hier im Centre machen konnte was er wollte...

Jarod dachte an Alex (25). Er hätte ihm viele Fragen beantworten können. Wie hatte es Alex ausgedrückt? _Warum verfolgt dich das Centre seit 5 Jahren? Nur weil du ein Pretender bist? Du weißt nicht wirklich, wer du bist!_ Wusste er es denn jetzt? Hatte Alex die Prophezeiung gekannt? Gerne hätte er sich jetzt mit ihm darüber unterhalten - aber er war Tod. Obwohl - war er das wirklich?

Mr. Parker hatte Jarod nicht alles erzählen können, was in der Prophezeiung stand, denn er hatte selbst nicht alles gelesen. Aber die Kernaussage der Schriften genügte schon, um Unheil oder Hoffnung zu bringen. Das lag ganz an dem, der die Prophezeiung las und benutzte.

**14. März, 09:15 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL16**

Baby Parker war nicht mehr im Centre. Das hatte Miss Parker festgestellt, als sie aus Schottland zurück gekommen war. Niemand hatte ihr Auskunft darüber geben können (oder wollen) wo man das Kind hingebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich auch nicht mehr wirklich darum bemüht, weil sie in dieser Zeit andere Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. Zum Beispiel den „Tod"von ihrem Vater/Onkel und die Erkenntnis darüber, wer wirklich ihr biologischer Vater war zu verarbeiten.

Alleine lief sie die Flure der medizinischen Abteilung 2 entlang. Sie hätte es ihm nicht direkt gesagt, aber Broots fehlte ihr an ihrer Seite. So viele Abenteuer hatten sie schon gemeinsam durchgestanden und jetzt war sie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Nicht das sie dies nicht bewältigen konnte, es wahr ehrlich gesagt, einfach angenehmer, noch jemanden bei sich zu haben. Auch wenn es „nur"so ein Trottel wie Broots war.

Sie erreichte die Tür, in der die medizinischen Berichte aufbewahrt wurden. Über den Computer war sie nicht an die Daten heran gekommen, aber zum Glück gab es auch noch die guten alten handschriftlichen Aufzeichnungen. Natürlich war die Tür verschlossen, aber der Universalausweis ihres Vaters, den sie aus seinem Haus mitgenommen hatte, öffnete alle Türen. Zum Glück war noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen, ihn aus der Datenbank zu löschen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Miss Parker machte sich sofort an einem der Schränke zu schaffen. Da ihr kleiner Bruder bis zum heutigen Tag keinen Namen bekommen hatte, suchte sie zuerst unter „B"unter tatsächlich waren die Unterlagen in einem Hefter mit der Beschriftung „Baby Parker" abgelegt. Sie steckte den Hefter unter die Jacke ihres Kostüms und huschte wieder auf den Flur. Ihr Mobiltelefon klingelte. Hastig nahm Miss Parker das Gespräch an.

„Was?"

„Charmant. Lyle hier. Kommen sie um vier in mein Büro."

„Und was ist mit Bitte?"

Aber da hatte Lyle das Gespräch schon beendet.

„Gewöhnt der sich jetzt Jarods Marotten an?"knurrte Parker.

**14. März, 14:13 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Miss Parkers Büro**

Da Syd, Broots und Miss Parker schon öfter genetische Tests gemacht hatten, gab es schon einige Proben (26), die sie miteinander vergleichen konnten. Aber auf das, was Miss Parker als Ergebnis präsentiert bekam, war sie beim besten Willen nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Die Übereinstimmungen allerdings waren eindeutig. Sie sprang auf und rannte zur Toilette, um sich zu übergeben.

Sydney griff nach dem Umschlag, den sie auf dem Tisch zurück gelassen hatte.

Der Vater von Baby Parker war mit 99,9999 Übereinstimmung – Mr. Raines. Die Mutter.... Sydney schluckte .... Catherine Parker. Das Centre hatte wohl noch eingefrorene Eier gehabt, sie mit Mr. Raines´ Samen befruchtet und Brigitte als Leihmutter benutzt.

Sydney konnte Miss Parker gut verstehen. Mit den Eiern einer toten Frau ein Kind erschaffen - das Centre hatte vor dem Leben keinen Respekt.

**14. März, 16:12 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, vor Lyles Büro**

Miss Parkers Magen grummelte noch immer. Fassungslos hatte sie die neue Information in sich aufgenommen. Raines machte wirklich vor gar nichts Halt. Warum mussten es nur immer wieder die Gene ihrer Mutter und Raines sein? Und was sollte dieses neue Baby haben, was Lyle und sie nicht hatten? Und was am wichtigsten war – wo war das Baby und was machte Raines mit ihm?

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Parker die Schwingtüren zu Lyles Büro.

„Zu spät und dann auch noch nicht mal angeklopft, Tzzz."

Miss Parker ignorierte die Aussage ihres Bruders.

„Was wollen sie?"Hatte er etwa von ihrem kleinen Ausflug in SL16 erfahren? Wundern würde es sie nicht. Schließlich wurde jeder Schritt hier überwacht. Daran gewöhnte man sich mit der Zeit.

„Keine Sorge. Ihre Privatnachforschungen sind uninteressant für mich", sagte Lyle gönnerhaft.

„Etwa weil sie schon alles wissen? Dann sagen sie mir doch, wo ist unser Bruder?"

„Sie meinen Ethan? Ich dachte, der wäre beim Zugunglück ums Leben gekommen, oder nicht?"Lyle hatte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, seinen Kopf darauf gelegt und blinzelte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Tun sie nicht so unwissend, Lyle. Ich spreche von Baby Parker. Oder hat er inzwischen einen Projektnamen?"

„Ja, ja, das Baby."Er richtete sich wieder auf und lehnte sich weit in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück. „Es wird Silently Seilentli gesprochen genannt."Lyle grinste überheblich, weil er wieder mal mehr als seine Schwester wusste.

„Silently? Stummer Diener? Was ist denn das für ein Name?"

„Er passt hervorragend. Das Balg spricht nicht und dient dem Centre."

„Wie gerne würde ich mal meine Fingernägel in ihren Hals bohren und einfach nur in ihre verzweifelten Augen schauen."

„Ja, das könnte mir auch gefallen". Lyle ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Aber lassen wir doch diese Nettigkeiten. Ich habe einen Vorschlag für sie."

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt."Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Es geht um sie und Jarod."

_- 6 Tage später - _

**20. März, 04:20 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnete sich. Der Sweeper daneben schaute in die leere Kabine und bekam augenblicklich einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. Heraus trat eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt, die eine Gasmaske trug. Die Person riss den Verschluss einer Rauchbombe ab und warf sie auf den Boden des Stockwerks. Die herbeigeeilten Sweeper husteten, griffen sich an den Hals und gingen nacheinander in die Knie. Schnell rannte die verhüllte Person zu Jarods Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Jarod war von dem Lärm aufgewacht und blickte überrascht auf das unbekannte Subjekt, das ihm eine Gasmaske hinhielt und mit hektischen Bewegungen zu verstehen gab, dass er sie sofort aufsetzen sollte. Jarod tat dies schnellstens und löste die verbliebenen Kontrollinstrumente an seinem Körper. Die Genesung war noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber um aus dem Centre zu kommen, hätte er auch sein Leben riskiert.

Sein Retter half ihm aus dem Bett und in den Rollstuhl der daneben stand. Er schrie auf, denn die Schmerzen die dabei seine Wunde verursachte waren stechend und kamen unerwartet. Er wurde zum Fahrstuhl geschoben und Jarod hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. Die schnellen Bewegungen des rollenden Untersatzes übertrugen sich auf seinen Bauch und malträtierten seinen schwachen Körper. Er wurde kurz ohnmächtig und wurde wieder wach, als ihn jemand auf die Rückbank eines Wagens zerrte. Seine Maske wurde heruntergezogen und auch sein Retter zog die Maske aus.

„Miss Parker!"rief Jarod überrascht.

„Seien sie still!"Miss Parker legte eine Decke über ihn, setzte sich hinter das Steuer und raste aus der Tiefgarage.

**20. März, 04:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Mr. Lyles Büro**

Mr. Lyle stand am Fenster seines Büros und blickte auf den davon brausenden Wagen.

„Läuft ja alles hervorragend", sagte er zufrieden.

**20. März, 08:37 Uhr**

**Richtung New Jersey, Im Auto**

Als Jarod wieder aufwachte, war es schon Tag. Er blinzelte wegen des hellen Lichtes und autschte auf, als er sich streckte. Er lag noch immer auf der Rückbank und Miss Parker beobachtete ihn im Rückspiegel.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Das sollte ich sie besser fragen."Jarod richtete sich langsam auf und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Hier!" Miss Parker warf ihm eine Tablettendose nach hinten. „Gegen die Schmerzen."

Jarod las das Etikett und entschied dann, das er ihr vertrauen konnte. Er schraubte den Deckel ab und schluckte zwei Tabletten herunter.

„_Sie_ haben mich aus dem Centre geholt?"

„Bilden sie sich bloß nichts ein. Ich habe sie nur herausgeholt, weil ich sie für meine Antworten brauche."

Jarod machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Na, dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich ihnen nichts im Centre erzählt habe. Und später bringen sie mich wieder zurück?"

„Wenn sie mir alles sagen, können sie danach machen was sie wollen."

Jarod tastete nach der Einstichstelle, in die der Chip injiziert worden war.

„Ich glaube, wir haben da ein kleines Problem."

**20. März, 09:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

Aufgeregt stürmte Broots in Sydneys Büro und hatte sogar vergessen anzuklopfen.

„Haben sie gehört? Miss Parker hat Jarod befreit!"

Sydney hatte noch nichts davon gehört und blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Sie hat heute Nacht alleine alle Sweeper in SL14 ausgeschaltet. Ist sie nicht großartig?"

„Das scheint mir etwas zu großartig gelaufen zu sein. Hoffentlich hat Jarod das auch entdeckt."Sydney runzelte die Stirn und dachte besorgt an seinen Schützling.

**20. März, 09:29 Uhr**

**Richtung New Jersey, Haus von Dr. Moors**

„Wie konnten sie von dem Chip wissen?"fragte Jarod, während er mit ihrer Hilfe aus dem Wagen stieg. Sie hatte bereits im Vorfeld einen Arzt gesucht, der den Chip entfernen würde.

„Sie haben ihre kleinen Geheimnisse, und ich auch."

Der Arzt erwartete sie bereits. Er hatte ein spezielles Gerät, mit dem er den Chip ausfindig machen konnte. Er betäubte die Stelle örtlich, machte einen kleinen Schnitt mit dem Skalpell und präsentierte nach einigen Momenten den Stecknadelkopf großen Sender in seiner Pinzette.

„Äh, Doc. Haben sie nachgesehen, ob das der einzige Chip war?"fragte Jarod vorsichtshalber.

„Natürlich. Das Gerät hat nur diesen aufgespürt."

Der Schnitt wurde vernäht. Während Jarod an der Haustür auf Miss Parker wartete, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sie ihm einen prall gefüllten Umschlag überreichte. Hatte Broots im System etwas entdeckt, dass auf den Chip hingewiesen hatte? Oder war es im Centre allgemein bekannt, dass er wie ein Haustier registriert worden war. Zeit genug hatte sie ja gehabt, um alles zu organisieren.

Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte etwas mehr als dreißig Minuten gedauert. Jarod saß jetzt vorne neben seiner Befreierin und blickte sie durchdringend an.

„Was?" Miss Parker empfand die Beobachtung als unangenehm.

„Mir läuft die ganze Sache ein bisschen zu glatt."

„Jetzt funktioniert ein mal was in ihrem Leben, und das ist ihnen dann auch nicht recht. Jarod, sie sind manchmal ein kleines bisschen seltsam, oder?"

„Sie kommen unbehelligt mit mir aus dem Centre. Sie wissen von dem Chip, haben die richtigen Tabletten dabei und das Centre ist, trotz dem Chip, der ja eigentlich noch bis vor wenigen Minuten funktionstüchtig war, noch nicht hier? Da kann man schon seltsamen Gedanken bekommen."

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht alles alleine geschafft", stöhnte Miss Parker genervt auf. „Broots hat die Kameras manipuliert und den Kanal, der die Signale des Chips empfängt gestört. Ist das so schwer zu glauben? Broots hat schon ganz andere Sachen geschafft. Sie sollten lieber dankbar sein, als mir irgendwelche Dinge zu unterstellen."

Jarod schwieg. Warum hatte er trotzdem so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen?

**20. März, 09:33 Uhr**

**Blue Cove, Delaware, Centre, Lyles Büro**

Sydney wartete vor Lyles Büro. Als er ihn vom Fahrstuhl kommen sah, ging er ihm entgegen.

„Guten Morgen Sydney, was machen die Tests mit den Zwillingen?"

„Warum sucht niemand nach Jarod?"Sydney kam gleich auf den Punkt und hielt sich nicht mit überflüssigen Floskeln auf.

„Oh, sie hätten ihn also lieber wieder im Centre?"Lyle sah ihn belustigt an.

„Ich bin nur etwas verwundert darüber. Schließlich war seine Gefangennahme ihr großer Triumph und jetzt ist er einfach weg und niemanden scheint das zu kümmern."

Lyle tätschelte gönnerhaft Sydneys Wange. „Keine Sorge alter Mann. Alles wird wieder gut."Damit ging er einfach in sein Büro und ließ Sydney mit seinen rasenden Gedanken zurück.

**15. September, 10:40 Uhr**

**In der Nähe von New Jersey, Wald, Hütte**

„Sehr romantisch ausgesucht", sagte Jarod grinsend als Miss Parker vor einer kleinen Holzhütte halt machte.

Parker zog die Augenbrauen genervt nach oben. Sie stiegen aus und Jarod blickte sich interessiert um, während Miss Parker aus dem Kofferraum zwei Tüten und einen Aktenkoffer herausnahm. Sie warf Jarod eine der Tüten zu.

„Ich kann dieses Blau nicht leiden", sagte sie, mit einem angewiderten Blick auf Jarods Centre Kleidung (30).

Sie stellte die zweite Tüte und den Aktenkoffer auf der Veranda ab und schloss die Tür auf.

„Was sollte mich eigentlich davon abhalten nicht einfach zu verschwinden", fragte er weiterhin lächelnd.

Darauf hatte Miss Parker gewartet. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter. „Die hier!"

„Dann bin ich wohl doch ihr Gefangener."

„Habe ich irgendetwas anderes gesagt?"Miss Parker dirigierte ihn in die Hütte. „Um endlich ein paar Dinge geklärt zu bekommen, würde ich so ziemlich alles machen. Auch wenn es etwas Dummes ist, wie zum Beispiel sie aus dem Centre zu entführen."Damit steckte sie die Waffe wieder zurück. Im Moment, bedeutete er keine Gefahr für sie.

„Kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Jarod seufzend und meinte damit seine Kopflosigkeit, die er bei der Suche nach seiner Mutter an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Er inspizierte das Innere der Hütte. Sie war klein und enthielt nur das nötigste. Einen Tisch, zwei Stühle, eine kleine Kochnische, zwei Betten. Es sah alles viel zu arrangiert aus, um echt sein zu können. Neugierig warf er auch einen Blick auf die Tüte, was Miss Parker sofort registrierte.

„Etwas Obst und Wasser", erklärte sie flüchtig. „Fangen wir gleich an."Sie legte den Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch und ließ die Schnallen aufklappen. „Hier drin ist das was ich habe. Sie packen einfach alles aus, was in ihrem Kopf ist und schon sollten wir das kleine Rätsel lösen können."

„Warum sollte ich ihnen dabei helfen wollen?"

Miss Parker öffnete den Koffer, zog ein Foto heraus und knallte es vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Deswegen vielleicht?"

Das Bild zeigte eine aktuelle Aufnahme seiner Mutter.

Jarod nahm es sofort in die Hand. „Mom!"

„Ich weiß wo sie ist, und wenn sie mir helfen, führe ich sie zu ihrer Mutter."

**20. März, 23:55 Uhr**

**Nähe von New Jersey, Wald, Jarods und Miss Parkers Hütte**

Jarod hatte alle Daten aufgesaugt, saß schon seit Stunden am gleichen Platz und simulierte.

Miss Parker bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

Apathisch schaute Jarod in eine Ecke des Raumes. Die Simulation schien nur in seinem Kopf abzulaufen. Vielleicht hatte er in den letzten Jahren seine Methode verbessert und brauchte nicht mehr all die Gegenstände, die früher dazu notwendig gewesen waren (31). Sie traute sich nicht ihn zu unterbrechen, weil sie nicht wusste, was dabei passieren könnte. Also blieb sie stumm auf dem Bett sitzen und beobachtete ihn, mit wachsender Langeweile.

Plötzlich schien er wie aus einem Traum zu erwachen und drehte langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Ich brauche mehr Informationen."

„Was? Das ist alles? Was haben sie heraus bekommen?"Miss Parker stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Es fehlen noch zu viele Teile."

„Dann sagen sie mir wenigstens das, was sie bereits wissen. Was hat mein Vater ihnen erzählt?"

„Es wird ihnen nicht gefallen."Er verzog den Mund und schaute sie traurig an.

„Das entscheide ich selbst. Fangen sie in Gottes Namen endlich an!"

Und Jarod erzählte, was ihm Mr. Parker vor einigen Tagen mitgeteilt hatte.

„Ihr Urgroßvater hat die Schriftrollen in Schottland entdeckt. Die Faszination darüber Macht erlangen zu können, hat ihn gefangen genommen und so ist er einen tödlichen Pakt eingegangen. Wie sie wissen, hat er seine Frau und seine Tochter getötet (28)."Jarod machte eine Pause um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Aber sie blieb völlig ruhig, immerhin erzählte er ihr da ja nichts neues.

„Er floh danach nach Amerika. Alles was er bei sich trug waren die Schriftrollen und eine fixe Idee. Er hatte sich an diesem Text festgehalten: _Der Hüter des Paktes war und wird immer sein._ _Wer mit ihm den Pakt eingeht wird große Macht erlangen. Acht werden heißen Triumvirat und aus der Asche des Verderbens wird entstehen ein Ort genannt das Centre."_

Miss Parker strich sich über die Arme. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut. „Ach kommen sie, das hört sich an wie aus einem schlechten Gruselfilm."

„Ich erzähle ihnen nur, was mir ihr Vater gesagt hat. _Das Blut der Acht vermischt, wird stärken die Macht."_

„Was soll das bedeuten?"fragte Miss Parker.

„Klingt für mich so, dass die Mitglieder untereinander Nachkommen zeugen sollten. Das Blut vermischen. So machen es die Königshäuser doch auch."

Miss Parker wurde hellhörig. Was würde da am Ende noch heraus kommen? Jarod und sie vielleicht doch Geschwister? Nicht auszudenken!

„Warten sie ab. Jetzt wird es erst richtig interessant: _Zwei mal DREI werden kommen, die gemeinsam alle Macht vereinen. DREI, die der Macht des Paktes dienen. DREI, die den Pakt vernichten mögen. Aus den Reihen des Triumvirats werden die Väter und Mütter stammen, aus denen die DREI entstehen."_

„Drei. Genau. In unserem Teil steht ja auch was von den DREI."Miss Parker wurde ganz aufgeregt. Irgendwie machte alles langsam einen Sinn. Wenn auch einen ziemlich unglaublichen.

„_Die sechs, müssen getrennt unter der Herrschaft des Centres verbleiben. Die DREI Diener des Paktes erheben das Centre in unendliche Höhen. Diese DREI, aufgewachsen als DREI einzelne, vereint am Tage der Wiederkehr, verhelfen dem einen zur Macht über alles. Das Centre wird erblühen und der eine wird haben den Schlüssel zur Vollkommenheit."_

Miss Parker schluckte. Die DREI, die dem Pakt dienen? Wer waren diese drei? War sie vielleicht eine von ihnen? Diente sie nicht dem Centre? Lyle gehörte auf jeden Fall zu den DREI Dienern. Es wurde ihr ganz schwindelig und sie hielt sich ihren Kopf

„Miss Parker, alles klar?"

„Hm", sagte sie nur einsilbig. „Wer... wer sind diese sechs?"

„Tja, mehr kann ich leider auch nicht sagen", log Jarod sie an. „Das ist alles, was mir ihr Vater sagen konnte. Den Rest, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Die Schriftrollen wurden ja vernichtet."

„Kommen sie Jarod, das können sie mir nicht weiß machen! Sie haben sich doch niemals mit dem zufrieden gegeben. Die Simulation muss doch etwas ergeben haben. Wer sind die zwei mal drei? Sagen sie nicht, sie hätten sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht."

Natürlich hatte er. Egal wie glaubwürdig oder unglaubwürdig diese Schriftrollen waren. Das Centre hatte sie seit der Gründung wörtlich genommen. Und das hatte er auch getan, damit er weitere Schlüsse ziehen konnte.

„Miss Parker. Ich habe ihren Vater getroffen während ich auf der Suche nach meiner Mutter war. Und dann habe ich mir kurz darauf eine Kugel eingefangen. Viel Zeit blieb mir dazwischen nicht."

„Aber, die haben sie jetzt!"sagte sie bestimmt.

„Was hoffen sie denn zu finden?"Jarod wollte sie unbedingt davon abhalten weiter zu bohren.

„Ich will diesen Wahnsinn hier verstehen! Und ich will vor allem wissen zu welchen der DREI ich gehöre."

21. März, 0:20 Uhr Delaware, Blue Cove, Sydneys Haus 

Broots hatte Sydney auf seine Bitte hin, eine Kopie des gefundenen Textes gebracht.

Auch Sydney grübelte darüber, was der Text wohl bedeuten könnte. Zumindest hatte er einige Vermutungen, wie manche Leute im Centre die Worte ausgelegt hatten.

Diese DREI, aufgewachsen als DREI einzelne , dachte Syd. Lyle war sofort nach seiner Geburt weggegeben worden. Also waren er und Miss Parker getrennt aufgewachsen. Raines hatte genau so gehandelt, wie es in der Prophezeiung geschrieben stand. Auch Kyle und Jarod waren getrennt voneinander aufgewachsen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie Brüder waren. Es fehlte aber immer die dritte Person. Hatte Raines etwa mit seinen Experimenten an Timmy/Angelo bezweckt, dass dieser zu einem „Diener des Paktes"werden würde? Genau! Was hatte er denn anderes mit Kyle gemacht, als versuchte ihn zu einem Soziopathen (32) zu erziehen. Als es mit Angelo nicht geklappt hatte, hatte er es mit Kyle versucht. Aber warum hatte er ihn dann später gehen lassen? War er doch nicht der richtige gewesen? vereint am Tage der Wiederkunft Was war der Tag der Wiederkunft? Hatte es ihn schon gegeben? verhelfen dem einen zur Macht über alles Dachte Raines, er könnte der „eine"sein? Nach all dem, was bis jetzt über Raines´ Machenschaften bekannt geworden war, hatte es zumindest den Anschein. Er hatte immer wieder versucht die DREI zusammen zu bekommen. Mit Ethan, dem Klon und am Ende wahrscheinlich auch noch mit Baby Parker. Jetzt verstand Sydney auch die große Verzweiflung von Raines, als seine Tochter Annie verschwunden war. Er hatte Miss Parker und Lyle zur Adoption frei gegeben und wohl gehofft, dass die beiden zusammen mit Annie (33) die DREI bilden würden. Sydney hatte gedacht es wäre die normale Trauer eines Vaters. In Wirklichkeit hatte wohl sehr viel mehr dahinter gesteckt. Der Schlüssel zur Vollkommenheit Das ganze klang sehr poetisch. Vollkommenheit von was? Es gab noch viel nachzudenken, aber für heute wollte Sydney lieber ins Bett gehen. 

**21. März, 2:39 Uhr**

**In der Nähe von New Jersey, Wald, Jarod und Miss Parkers Hütte**

Jarod hatte in dem kleinen Badezimmer geduscht, saß nun auf seinem Bett und versuchte, so gut es eben ging, den Verband zu wechseln.

Miss Parker schaute einen Moment lang bei seinen erfolglosen Versuchen zu und stand dann auf.

„Lassen sie mich", sagte sie ungeduldig. Es klang eher wie ein Befehl, als wie das Anbieten von Hilfe. Geschickt wickelte sie die neue Binde um Jarods Brustkörper.

Jarods Blick drückte mehr als reine Dankbarkeit aus. Und Miss Parker erkannte, als sie ihn selbst verstohlen anschaute, Sehnsucht und das Verlangen in seinen Augen. Sie hatten nie über den Beinahe-Kuß (34) in Schottland gesprochen. Im Gegenteil. Sie war sogar ziemlich unfreundlich am Telefon ihm gegenüber gewesen, nachdem er wieder entkommen war.

„Bei Occee...."fing er dann auch tatsächlich mit dem Thema an, wie sie es die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.

„Jarod," Miss Parker unterbrach ihn hastig. „In Schottland war alles anders."Sie hoffte, dass er verstand was sie damit sagen wollte.

„Aber..." setzte er erneut an, etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen.

Miss Parker schaute ihm tief in die dunklen Augen und umschloss mit ihren Händen seine Oberarme. Jarod sah sie erstaunt an und wehrte sich nicht, gegen die plötzliche Berührung. Sanft drückte sie ihn nach hinten auf sein Bett, die Arme legte sie über seinen Kopf. Er schloss die Augen in Erwartung eines....

Ein metallisches Geräusch ließ ihn sofort wieder hellwach werden.

„Sicher ist sicher", sagte Miss Parker und klickte auch die zweite Schnalle der Handschellen zu, die sie um den metallenen Bettpfosten geschlungen hatte.

Er schaute sie verletzt an und Miss Parker stand hastig auf, um diesem Blick nicht länger stand halten zu müssen.

„Vertrauen ist etwas kostbares. Sie sollten es nicht mit Angst vernichten", sagte Jarod leise.

„Sie sollten jetzt schlafen. Auf uns wartet morgen noch viel Arbeit."Es klang herzloser, als es eigentlich meinte. Aber die Frage, die Jarod stellen wollte, hatte sie mehr aufgewühlt, als sie es wahr haben wollte.

**21. März, 07:30 Uhr**

Delaware, Blue Cove, Raines´Haus 

Raines schloss seinen eben gepackten Koffer. Er würde gleich von einem Sweeper zum Jet gebracht werden. Es gab einfach Dinge, die musste er selbst erledigen. Und mit dieser Sache konnte er niemand anderen beauftragen.

Raines hatte inzwischen natürlich entdeckt, dass Broots eines seiner Teile der Prophezeiung aus dem Rechner gestohlen hatte. Er hatte den Techniker mit voller Absicht eingestellt. Nicht nur Miss Parker und Lyle wollten den kompletten Text der Schriften, sondern auch Raines versuchte die verschollenen Teile der Kopie wieder zu finden. Da waren Broots und der Rest der Querulanten genau richtig, da sie immer ihre Nasen in Dinge steckten, die sie nichts angingen.

**21. März, 10:25 Uhr**

**In der Nähe von New Jersey, Wald, Jarod und Miss Parkers Hütte**

Miss Parker fuhr erschrocken in ihrem Bett hoch, als sie ein lauter Schrei weckte. Bei genauem Hinhören identifizierte sie irgendeinen Vogel. Vielleicht einen Kauz. Sie war nicht so sehr an der hiesigen Tierwelt interessiert. Sie streckte sich und blickte zu Jarods Bett. Er lag nicht mehr drin! Sofort sprang sie auf und sah die offenen Handschellen.

„Verdammt!" schollt sie sich selbst. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen." Wie soll ich das nur Lyle erklären? schoss ihr als erstes in den Kopf und dann Wie konnte Jarod mich nur so hintergehen? Aufgebracht lief sie im Zimmer herum und riss dann die Haustür auf. Natürlich war der Wagen weg. Sah Jarod gar nicht ähnlich, sie hier ganz alleine im Wald zurück zu lassen. Und jetzt? Sie setzte sich resigniert an den Tisch und starrte auf die wild herumliegenden Unterlagen. Sie war so nahe dran gewesen, an den Antworten. Das bewies ihr doch mal wieder, dass sie keinem Menschen trauen konnte – nicht einmal Jarod.

Sie hörte einen Wagen und drehte verdutzt ihren Kopf zum Fenster. Es war ihr Wagen! Jarod kam zurück.

Während sie an der Tür auf ihn wartete, stieg er aus.

„Verdammt Jarod, wie konnten sie das tun?"

Jarod nahm vom Rücksitz zwei braune Tüten und kam wortlos auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte, sie wären über alle Berge."Sie war gleichzeitig wütend und erleichtert.

„Sie sollten endlich lernen, gewissen Menschen zu vertrauen, Miss Parker."

„Ach, das sollte eine Lehrstunde sein?"Als er an ihr vorbei in die Hütte ging, kniff sie ihn in den Arm. Das hatte sie als kleines Mädchen immer bei ihm gemacht, wenn sie sauer auf ihn gewesen war.

„Aua!" kommentierte Jarod den „Angriff". „Zum Spielen haben wir später Zeit."Er packte grinsend einen Laptop aus der Tüte. „Erst kommt die Arbeit."

„Wann haben sie eigentlich geschlafen?"Sie waren erst sehr spät in der Nacht ins Bett gegangen und den Laptop musste er in New Jersey gekauft haben.

„Die Dinger", er wies mit dem Kopf auf die Handschellen, „waren mir zu unbequem zum Schlafen."

Miss Parker verzog den Mund und konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Den Trick können sie mir irgendwann mal zeigen."

„Ich war mal Entfesselungskünstler im Zirkus", gab Jarod zurück.

„Oh, wie dumm von mir. Das hätte ich eigentlich ahnen können."

Inzwischen hatte Jarod den Laptop aufgestellt und schloss noch einige Zusatzgeräte an.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir alles von hier aus herausbekommen können."

**21. März, 10:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL10**

In einem Zimmer mit Beobachtungsfenster saßen zwei Zwillingspärchen, die gleichzeitig mentale Aufgaben zu erfüllen hatte.

Sydney hätte eigentlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tests lenken müssen, aber ihn beschäftigten vielmehr einige Dinge, die er gestern Abend noch rekonstruiert hatte.

**21. März, 11:20 Uhr**

**In der Nähe von New Jersey, Wald, Jarod und Miss Parkers Hütte**

Zuerst hatte Jarod einige Emails geschrieben an alle Personen, die ihm vielleicht einige Puzzleteile zuspielen konnten. Miss Parker hatte versucht einige Zugangsworte mitzubekommen, aber Jarods Finger huschten so schnell über die Tastatur, dass sie keine Chance dazu bekam.

„Was kann ich eigentlich machen?"murrte sie gelangweilt.

„Hm, wie wäre es mit Essen machen? Wer arbeitet braucht Energie!"

„Essen machen?"fragte sie entsetzt.

„Grundnahrungsmittel bearbeiten, zur Aufnahme von Proteinen, Vitaminen und Kohlehydraten", erklärte es Jarod genauer. „Hauptelemente der..."

„Ja, ja, ich habe schon verstanden, Nervensäge", würgte ihn Parker schlecht gelaunt ab. „Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem. Ich habe gedacht, sie simulieren ein bisschen rum und präsentieren mir dann die Lösung."

„Mit anderen Worten, sie haben nicht daran gedacht, Essen mitzunehmen. Doch nicht so gut organisiert", feixte Jarod. Er deutete auf die zweite braune Tüte, die auf dem Boden stand.

Zögernd nahm Miss Parker sie hoch und warf einen Blick hinein. „Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst!"

**21. März, 12:08 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

Sydney Computer piepte. Eine neue Email. Er sah sofort, dass es eine verschlüsselte Botschaft von Jarod war. Verschlüsselt in der Hinsicht, dass sie über eine sichere Verbindung kam, ohne durch den Centre Hauptrechner zu geistern. Gespannt öffnete Sydney die Nachricht, die sich nach wenigen Minuten selbst löschen würde. Als Anhang gab es ein Foto, das der Mann sofort ausdruckte.

_Hi Syd,_

_bin auf Recherche - Urlaub mit Miss P._

_Wir könnten deine Hilfe gebrauchen._

_Wer waren die acht Gründer des Centres?_

_J_.

Recherche - Urlaub? Bestimmt hatte Lyle da seine Finger im Spiel. Aber wie konnte Lyle sicher sein, dass Miss Parker Jarod wieder zurück bringen würde? Er wusste doch auch, wie nahe sich die beiden trotz allem standen. Irgendeine Sache musste noch im Spiel sein, von der Jarod nichts wusste. Zum Glück war Raines heute morgen mit unbekanntem Ziel abgereist und Broots hatte somit etwas Zeit Sydney etwas zu unterstützen. Da die Sache mit der Suche nach den Prophezeiungen scheinbar unentdeckt geblieben war, traute sich Broots mutig an weitere elektronische Erkundungsgänge durch Raines´ Archiv. Leider war das Centre Hauptarchiv mehrfach vor fremden Zugriffen geschützt und Broots hatte das Hauptpasswort (25) bisher noch nicht entschlüsseln können. Aber das Raines Archiv hatte bestimmt noch einiges zu bieten. Sydney nahm das Foto aus dem Drucker. Es zeigte eine Vergrößerung des Symbols der Vespusians.

**21. März, 12:20 Uhr**

**In der Nähe von New Jersey, Waldgebiet, Jarods und Miss Parkers Hütte**

„Fisch!" sagte Miss Parker angewidert. Sie stand an der Spüle und nahm angewidert die Innereien der Karpfen heraus.

„Sie mögen keinen Fisch?"

„Doch, wenn er fertig gebraten auf meinem Teller liegt."

„Sehen sie es als Selbsterfahrungskurs", schmunzelte Jarod, ohne den Blick vom Rechner abzuwenden.

„Das haben sie doch mit Absicht gemacht", meckerte Parker. „Pizza wäre doch genau so gut gewesen."

„Ja, aber nicht so lustig", kicherte Jarod und fing sich einen eisigen Blick ein. Der nahm unbekümmert ein weiteres PEZ-Bonbon aus dem Spender. Er hatte einen beachtlichen Vorrat eingekauft.

„Sie werden sich noch den Appetit verderben", wurde er gerügt.

„Ich habe nur vorgesorgt", spielte er auf die von ihm erwartete Kochkunst von Miss Parker an.

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen", sagte Miss Parker leise und nahm sich vor, ihm den besten Fisch zu servieren, den er jemals gegessen hatte.

**21. März, 12:30 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Außengelände**

Sydney und Broots trafen sich in ihrer Mittagspause im Centre Garten.

„Und, konnte sie etwas über die Gründer heraus finden?"

„Nein, aber ich habe etwas anderes interessantes entdeckt."Broots präsentierte ihm eine Rechnung von InterMed.

Sydney blickte verständnislos auf das Papier.

„Die Firma InterMed hat den Chip entwickelt."

Sydney sah immer noch nicht so aus, als könne er einen Zusammenhang finden.

„Der Chip!"sagte Broots so, als wäre das Allgemeinwissen. Er als Computerfan kannte natürlich alle Neuigkeiten auf dem Markt. Aber von Sydney konnte er das eigentlich nicht erwarten, daher setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. „Sie wissen doch, die wurden letztes Jahr in zwei Gefängnissen getestet. Der Chip wird mit einer Spritze in den Körper gebracht und dann kann man jeden Schritt der Personen verfolgen, die so einen Sender in sich haben."

Sydney nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. Das war es also. Lyle war so ruhig geblieben, weil er die ganze Zeit wusste, wo Jarod sich aufhielt.

„Wir müssten doch somit auch herausfinden können, wo Jarod und Miss Parker sind."

„Na klar. Wenn ich in das System von InterMed gehe, kann ich versuchen ihn zu finden", nickte Broots eifrig.

**21. März, 12:55 Uhr**

**In der Nähe von New Jersey, Waldgebiet, Jarods und Miss Parkers Hütte**

Der Computer zeigte akustisch den Eingang einer Email an.

„Wunderbar", freute sich Jarod, als er sah, von wem sie kam.

Miss Parker blickte neugierig von ihrer Tätigkeit auf. Sie sah nicht mehr so perfekt durchgestylt aus, wie heute morgen. Dampf und Fett hatten ihrer Frisur zugesetzt und die Sorge darüber, dass das Essen vielleicht doch nicht so perfekt werden könnte, tat ein übriges dazu. „Was?"fragte sie leicht genervt klingend.

„Sie werden es nicht glauben. Wir sind bei weitem nicht die einzigen, die versuchen die Prophezeiung zusammen zu setzen."

„Verdammt!" Miss Parker riss den Topf mit dem überlaufenden Wasser zur Seite.

Jarod konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Mein Dad hat mir einen riesigen Zip-File gemailt mit allen Informationen, die er in den Jahren gesammelt hat."

„Major Charles? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie mit ihm in Kontakt stehen."

„Wir haben so was wie ein gemeinsames Postfach. Dort legen wir uns von Zeit zu Zeit Nachrichten hinein und immer wenn einer von uns die Möglichkeit dazu hat, rufen wir sie ab. Er scheint wohl im Moment auch im Netz gewesen zu sein."

„Es scheint?"

„Seit der Junge bei ihm ist, schicken wir uns keine persönlichen Nachrichten mehr. Ich will Jay nicht gefährden."

„Jay, so haben sie ihn genannt?"

„Mein Dad hat ihn so genannt. Die beiden holen alles nach, was er mit mir versäumt hat."

Das versetzte Miss Parker einen Stich in die Brust. Immer wieder vergaß sie, dass Jarods Kindheit nur aus Centre und Simulationen bestanden hatte. Und was tat sie jetzt? Nutzte ihn für ihre Zwecke aus und Lyle lauerte schon darauf, ihn wieder ins Centre zu bekommen. _Vertrauen ist etwas kostbares_, hatte er gesagt. Er war zurück gekommen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, zu fliehen. Das schlechte Gewissen bohrte sich wie ein Pfeil in ihre Brust.

Jarod bemerkte ihren Stimmungswechsel. „Ist der Fisch angebrannt?"

Miss Parker stellte den Herd ab. „Los packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Wir müssen sofort von hier verschwinden!"

„So schlecht wird das Essen nun auch wieder nicht sein."

„Beeilen sie sich", redete Miss Parker ungerührt weiter. „Lyle weiß, wo wir sind!"

**21. März, 13:10 Uhr**

**Washington D.C., St. James Hospital**

Raines saß am Krankenbett und blickte besorgt auf die blasse Gestalt vor ihm. Der Mann da erinnerte nur noch entfernt an seinen Bruder Mr. Parker.

Der Anruf war gestern morgen gekommen. Mr. Parker war desorientiert auf der Straße herumgetorkelt und von einem Auto angefahren worden. In seiner Brieftasche hatte das Krankenhaus die Handy-Nummer von W. Raines gefunden und ihn sofort informiert.

Natürlich hatte auch Raines die Aufzeichnung von Jarods und Miss Parkers Telefonat gehört. Demnach musste Jarod ihn hier getroffen und mit ihm gesprochen haben. Aber was hatte er ihm alles erzählt? Raines war hier, um das herauszufinden.

**21. März, 13:39 Uhr**

**Richtung Philadelphia, Landstrasse**

Jarod hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollte.

„Jetzt seien sie nicht albern. Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt und mache ich meinen Fehler eben nicht wieder gut?"

Er schnaufte hörbar. „Die Sache mit meiner Mutter, war das auch gelogen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein... ich weiß es nicht. Lyle hat mir das Foto gegeben und gesagt, er wüsste wo sie ist."

„Wo wurde die Aufnahme gemacht?"

„Leider weiß ich das nicht, sonst würde ich es ihnen erzählen."

„Ach wirklich?"Jarod drehte den Kopf zum Seitenfenster.

„Ich habe mich an das erinnert, was sie gestern über das Vertrauen gesagt haben", erklärte Miss Parker. „Jetzt müssen sie mir mal vertrauen."

„Und was haben sie mir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt? Sie jagen und ich laufe. So wäre es vor langer Zeit festgelegt worden (36)."

„Regeln sind da, um sie zu brechen. Und ich habe auch gesagt, dass die Prophezeiungen vielleicht ihre Zukunft sind (36) und vielleicht sind sie auch meine. Nur zusammen, können wir all diese Rätsel lösen!"sagte Miss Parker bestimmt. „Und dann hat alles ein Ende!"

**21. März, 14:28 Uhr**

**Washington D.C., St. James Hospital**

Raines war auf seinem Stuhl eingenickt, als ein leises Gemurmel in weckte.

„Der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden, der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden, der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden...."

Mr. Parker hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen. Er warf den Kopf hin und her und sagte immer wieder den gleichen Satz vor sich her.

Raines stand auf und schüttelte seinen Bruder.

„Wer ist es! Du musst es mir sagen. Wer ist der Auserwählte?"

**21. März, 15:15 Uhr**

**Richtung Philadelphia, Landstrasse**

Während Miss Parker sich weiterhin auf das Fahren konzentrierte, hatte Jarod den Laptop auf seine Knie gelegt und den ZIP-File seines Vaters geöffnet.

„Wow, er muss schon seit Jahren recherchieren."

Neugierig blickte Miss Parker auf den Bildschirm.

„Hey, sehen sie nach vorne. Ich werde ihnen schon sagen, wenn etwas interessantes dabei ist."

„Wir können gerne mal tauschen", entgegnete sie schmollend.

„Wir können gerne mal irgendwo was essen gehen", gab Jarod zurück und wie auf Kommando gab sein Magen ein laut knurrendes Geräusch von sich.

„Wie können sie jetzt an Essen denken", tadelte Parker ihn.

„Nicht ich, der da", sagte er schmunzelt und deutete auf seinen Bauch.

**21. März, 16:39 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL8**

Sydney besuchte den besten Informanten des ganzen Centres – Angelo. Er hatte hier sein Zimmer, wenn man diesen dunklen Raum so nennen konnte (37). Wenn er hörte, dass es um Jarod und Miss Parker ging, würde er ihnen sicher helfen.

„Angelo, Jarod möchte wissen, wer das Centre gegründet hat", sagte Sydney leise. „Kannst du uns dabei helfen?"

Angelo krallte beide Hände in seine Haare und blickte den Psychiater verzweifelt an. „Böse. Böse Männer."

„Es waren acht."Sydney zeigte ihm das Foto.

Angelo musste nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werden. Er kannte das Foto bereits, denn Miss Parker hatte ihn ebenfalls nach dem Symbol gefragt.

„Böser Ort, böse Menschen", wiederholte er das gleiche, was auch schon Miss Parker von ihm gehört hatte.

Sydney ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Diesmal brachte Angelo ihn wohl nicht weiter.

Da nahm Angelo ihm das Foto ab, hob einen schwarzen Stift vom Boden auf und schrieb auf die Rückseite: CA18 23.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

Angelo tippte mehrmals auf die Zahl. „Böse Dinge."

„Vielen Dank Angelo", sagte Sydney. Den Rest musste er wohl selbst herausfinden.

Angelo schaute dem Mann hinterher und sagte: "Der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden, der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden, der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden... "

**21. März, 16:45 Uhr**

**Richtung Philadelphia, Tinas Diner**

Jarod und Miss Parker saßen sich gegenüber. Dazwischen stand der Laptop und während Jarod eine Pommes nach der anderen in seinen Mund schob blickten beide gespannt auf den Bildschirm.

Major Charles hatte unter anderem verschiedene Berichte eingescannt und archiviert. Nacheinander öffnete Jarod die einzelnen Bilddateien.

Auf dem Monitor erschien ein Bericht. Das Bild zeigte Klippen.

_Norfolk – Thomas Freeport erlag heute seinen schweren Verletzungen. Der 43 jährige Mann ist aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen am gestrigen Tage den Abhang an den Hillmann Klippen abgestürzt. Sein fünfjähriger Sohn Timothy Freeport bleibt weiterhin spurlos verschwunden. Wie seine Mutter zu Protokoll gab, war er mit seinem Vater auf den Weg zu den Großeltern gewesen. Die Polizei bittet die Bevölkerung um ihre Mithilfe. _

„Freeport? Nie gehört. Was hat der mit dem Centre zu tun?"fragte Miss Parker und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Timothy Freeport", sagte Jarod fassungslos. „Timmy. Das... das ist Angelo!"

„Nein!" Miss Parkers Augen flogen erneut über den Artikel. „Angelo! Dann können wir ja Kontakt zu seiner Familie aufnehmen."

Jarod klickte den nächsten Artikel an.

_Norfolk – Drei Tage nach dem Tod ihres Mannes Thomas Freeport, hat sich die 40 jährige Irina Freeport das Leben genommen. Die Polizei geht davon aus, dass sie am Tod ihres Mannes verantwortlich ist und ihren Sohn selbst entführt und getötet hat. Bisher konnte die Leiche des 5 jährigen nicht gefunden werden, aber die Indizien weisen alle darauf hin...._

„Das Centre ist sehr gründlich", sagte Miss Parker verbittert.

Jarod wurde ganz zappelig. Er hoffte, auch einen Artikel über sich selbst zu finden.

**21. März, 17:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Mr. Broots Haus**

„Was kann Angelo damit nur meinen?"grübelte Sydney über die Zahlen und Buchstabenreihe.

„Der Computer arbeitet auf Hochtouren. Er verbindet alle Möglichkeiten die er findet", erklärte Broots stolz, das von ihm entwickelte Programm und blickte auf den flimmernden Monitor.

**21. März, 17:10 Uhr**

**Richtung Philadelphia, Tinas Diner**

_Delaware – Die Polizei ist noch immer auf der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Charles Campton. Der ehemalige Major und Pilot wird wegen Mordes an Catherine Parker gesucht, die er vor... (38)_

„Wir wissen, das ist gelogen", sagte Miss Parker und schaute fest in Jarods Augen."

Campton dachte Jarod. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit mit seinem Vater verbringen können und über Namen hatten sie nicht gesprochen. Er kannte jetzt seinen vollständigen Namen. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Plötzlich war er ganz. Nicht mehr halb. Keine zerrissene Gestalt. Keine...

„Jarod?" unterbrach Miss Parker ihn und seinen glasigen Blick.

„Campton", wiederholte er laut. „Jarod Campton. Fällt ihnen was auf, Parker?"

„Was?"

„Bisher haben nur Tote Menschen im Centre Vor – und Nachname gehabt (39). Vielleicht stehen wir hier an der Schwelle von etwas ganz Neuem!"

„Ach Jarod, jetzt hören sie aber auf. Ich glaube, die ganze Sache mit der Prophezeiung ist ihnen zu Kopf gestiegen. Ich habe auch einen Vornamen"

„Und warum benutzen sie ihn dann nie?"

Miss Parker senkte ihre Augen. Nach einer kurzen Weile entschloss sie sich darüber zu sprechen. „Aus dem Mund meiner Mutter klang mein Name so süß wie Zuckerguss. Kein anderer konnte so meinen Name aussprechen. Nach ihrem Tod wollte ich ihn von keinem anderen mehr hören. Klingt das albern?"Miss Parker riss sich sehr zusammen, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sich Wasser in ihren Augen sammelte.

Jarod nahm ihre Hand und legte seine andere darüber. „Nein, Miss Parker. Das verstehe ich sogar sehr gut."

**21. März, 18:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Mr. Broots Haus**

Der Computer piepte und Broots, der mit Sydney im Wohnzimmer saß und sich eine Pizza teilte, sprang sofort auf und lief in sein Arbeitszimmer. Es sah ziemlich wüst hier aus. Überall lagen Disketten, CD´s, Computerzeitschriften und Papiere herum. In der Mitte thronte das Herzstück des Zimmers – der PC. Broots war sich bewusst, dass er seinen Zugang zum Centre-Rechner nicht legal benutzte. Aber da er morgens als erster die Zugriffe kontrollierte, würde diese verräterische Spur sehr schnell verschwinden.

Während Broots schon auf der Tastatur herumhämmerte, war Sydney nachgekommen.

„Und, gibt es etwas Neues?"

„Ja, CA steht für Centre Archiv. 18 bezeichnet das Stockwerk und 23 scheint die Nummer des Raumes zu sein. Seltsam nur..."

„Was?"

„Es gibt offiziell keinen Raum Nr. 23 in SL 18."

**21. März, 19:17 Uhr**

**Richtung Philadelphia, Landstraße, im Auto**

Jarod hatte Miss Parker am Steuer abgelöst. Sie saß neben ihm und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Miss Parker war nicht vom Laptop loszureißen gewesen, aber Jarod hatte darauf bestanden weiter zu fahren. Sie waren einfach noch nicht weit weg genug und in einem sicheren Versteck hätten sie noch genug Zeit die Dateien vom Major durchzusehen.

Sie drehte sich und ihr Kopf landete auf seiner Schulter. Jarod sah sie überrascht an. Ihm gefiel es, die Wärme von ihr zu spüren und er schnaufte zufrieden auf.

Jarod Campton. Er wiederholte den Namen immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Er wollte sich daran gewöhnen, ihn verinnerlichen. Angelo hatte seine Familie verloren. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo noch Verwandte. Mit dieser Geschichte, hatten sie jetzt zumindest eine Chance, etwas über Angelos Leben herauszufinden. Jarod hatte ein bisschen simuliert und war zum Schluss gekommen, dass das Centre Thomas Freeport vorher ermordet und dann den Abhang mit dem Wagen heruntergestoßen hatte. Auch der Tod seiner Frau war kein Selbstmord gewesen. Eigentlich keine große Überraschung.

Jarod blickte kurz auf die schlafende Frau an seiner Seite. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie eine bewusste klare Entscheidung für ihn und gegen das Centre getroffen. Vielleicht war es wirklich sein Satz über das vertrauen gewesen, der sie zu diesem Schritt bewegt hatte, möglicherweise steckte aber auch etwas mehr dahinter.

Er hatte tagelang simuliert was geschehen wäre, wenn sie sich auf Carthis geküsst hätten. Einige seiner Simulationen hatten ein sehr prickelndes Ende gefunden. Er grinste und räkelte sich behaglich in seinem Sitz. Sie waren jetzt beide vogelfrei. Gemeinsam sozusagen auf der Flucht. Wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, hätten sie natürlich immer noch die Möglichkeit zu sagen, dass Jarod sie überwältigt und entführt hatte.

Aber wer sollte ihnen das im Centre abnehmen.

**21. März, 21:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, SL18**

„Musste es unbedingt heute nacht sein?"flüsterte Broots ängstlich.

Sydney und er geisterten durch das gespenstisch stille Centre und leuchteten sich mit Taschenlampen den Weg.

„Nachts begegnen wir zumindest nicht Lyle oder Raines", zischte Sydney zurück.

Broots zuckte zusammen. Die beiden wollte er wirklich nicht nachts begegnen. Er hatte einen Plan von diesem Stockwerk ausgedruckt und mit den Plänen baugleicher Stockwerke verglichen. Auf SL18 fehlte tatsächlich ein ganzer Raum. Sydney und er waren auf dem Weg dahin, wo sie ihn vermuteten.

Sie hielten vor Raum Nr. 22 einem Abstellraum für die Putzkolonne an.

„Hier muss es eigentlich irgendwo sein", sagte Broots und öffnete die Tür zum Abstellraum, der nicht abgeschlossen war.

Sie schalteten das Licht ein und Sydney fiel sofort die Kamera an der Decke auf. Eine Kamera in einem Abstellraum?

Broots hatte vorgesorgt. Auf diesem Stockwerk waren alle Kameras auf StandBy geschaltet.

Beide gingen hinein und schauten sich gründlich um. Rechts und links an den Wänden standen Regale, geradeaus war ein Metallschrank.

„Der Raum müsste eigentlich viel größer sein", meinte Boots, in Erinnerung an die Pläne der anderen SubLevels.

„Eine versteckte Tür?"überlegte Sydney.

Die Regale waren an der Wand festgeschraubt, der Stahlschrank so schwer, dass ihn die beiden Männer nicht bewegen konnten. Auch auf dem Boden gab es keine verräterischen Ritzen, die auf eine Klappe im Boden hingedeutet hätte. Broots versuchte den Schrank zu öffnen, aber der war abgeschlossen.

„Seltsam, es gibt gar kein Schloss hier."Broots untersuchte den Schrank genau, aber es war kein Schloss zu finden. Dafür entdeckte er einen Schlitz, der hier gar nichts zu suchen hatte. „Das ist es!" Er packte den mitgebrachten Laptop mit dem Kartenleser aus und steckte eine Karte in den Schlitz. „Das kann einen Moment dauern", informierte er Sydney, während der Rechner die Zahlenkombination ermittelte.

**21. März, 22:45 Uhr**

**Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, Lorries Motel**

Jarod hatte schon eingecheckt und die Sachen in ihr Appartement gebracht, bevor er die Beifahrertür öffnete, um Miss Parker sanft zu wecken.

„Parker, aufwachen. Komm schon."

Miss Parker öffnete unwillig die Augen und schaute ihn mürrisch an.

„Wo sind wir?"Sie gähnte herzhaft und blickte sich um.

„Harrisburg. Ich hab ein Zimmer für uns. Los, im Bett schläft es sich besser."

„Harrisburg? Wollten wir nicht nur nach Philadelphia?"

„Bin durchgefahren. Je weiter weg wir vom Centre sind, um so besser fühle ich mich."

Miss Parker stieg aus. „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

Sie folgte ihm, immer noch etwas schläfrig im Kopf und natürlich fiel ihr sofort das Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers auf.

„King Size", sagte sie trocken. „Netter Versuch, Jarod."

„Wie?" Er hatte erst nicht verstanden, was sie gemeint hatte. „Ach so, ja, ich wollte nicht als frisch verheiratetes Ehepaar einen Verdacht hinterlassen."

„Frisch verheiratetes Ehepaar?"wiederholte Parker überrascht.

„Was sollte ich sonst sagen? Bruder und Schwester? Lyle wird nicht untätig bleiben."

Miss Parker verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. Ob das wirklich der einzige Grund war? Sie entschloss sich eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und die Dinge auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

**21. März, 22:49 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, SL18**

Sydney und Broots saßen inzwischen auf dem Boden und unterhielten sich leise, als der Laptop endlich den befreienden Ton von sich gab, der anzeigte, dass er alle Nummern gefunden hatte.

„Phu, das hat gedauert", sagte Broots überflüssigerweise. „War mehrfach gesichert."Er drückte einige Tasten.

Mit einem metallischen Klick wurde die Türsperre aufgehoben und Broots öffnete die beiden Türen. Vor ihnen erschien, was sie erwartet hatten – eine zweite Tür mit einer normalen Klinke. Der Schrank hatte keine Rückwand.

Broots schluckte. Einen geheimen SubLevel hatten sie schon entdeckt und was sie da vorgefunden hatten, war nicht gerade sehr ansprechend gewesen. Was würde sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten?

Sydney ging vor, als Broots zögerte. Ein normaler Archivraum öffnete sich vor ihnen. Sie schlossen die Tür und knipsten das Licht an.

„Was gibt es denn, was das Centre so gut verstecken möchte?"

**21. März, 23:10 Uhr**

**Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, Lorries Motel**

Miss Parker kam mit nassen Haaren aus dem Bad und hatte ein Handtuch um den Leib geschlungen.

Jarod saß am Tisch und tippte wieder an seinem Laptop herum.

„Langsam wird es unappetitlich. Ich habe nichts mehr zum Wechseln. Ich habe nicht vermutet, dass dieser kleine Ausflug so lange dauern würde."

„Hm?"

Jarod schien ihr gar nicht richtig zugehört zu haben. Er war vertieft in einige Dokumente und keinen Sinn für Miss Parkers kleinen Problemchen.

Sie kam zu ihm an den Tisch und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Eingescannte handschriftliche Papiere, die duzende von Formeln enthielten.

„Berechnungen der genetischen Ähnlichkeiten verschiedener Testgruppen", erklärte Jarod abwesend.

„Wow, hat das ihr Vater gemacht?"

„Ich schätze, das war Jay. Gute Arbeit."

„Kein Wunder, ihr Klon."Miss Parker rieb sich mit einem zweiten Handtuch die Haare trocken und Jarod bekam dadurch einige Wassertropfen ab.

„Hey", beschwerte der sich und zog Miss Parker zu sich auf den Schoß. Es war ein Reflex gewesen. Eine Albernheit, wie sie es als Kinder oft gemacht hatten. Aber diese Vertrautheit hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben.

„Jarod!" protestierte sie und er ließ sie schnell wieder von seinem Schoß herunter.

„´tschuldigung", sagte er schnell. „War ein Reflex. Diese... diese Nähe ruft viele Erinnerungen wach."

Sie sah gar nicht so aus, als wäre sie sehr wütend darüber. Als wäre nichts geschehen, widmete sie sich weiterhin ihren Haaren.

„Ähm.. haben sie Hunger?"Jarod war es sichtlich peinlicher als ihr. Er wurde rot bis über beide Ohren.

Miss Parker grinste verstohlen. Der sonst so coole Kerl, der immer alles im Griff hatte, fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich in ihrer Nähe. Sie spürte es überdeutlich und beschloss, ihn für seinen Streich mit dem Fisch eins auszuwischen.

**21. März, 23:24 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, SL18**

Broots und Sydney gingen inzwischen wie echte Profis vor. Vielleicht waren sie das auch nach all den Jahren des Schnüffelns geworden. Sie fotografierten etliche Dokumente ab, damit sie sie später in Ruhe studieren konnten.

Ab und zu stockte Sydney, aber er wollte schnellstens hier raus und sich danach Gedanken darüber machen.

**21. März, 23:50 Uhr**

**Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, Lorries Motel**

Jarod hatte Sandwichs besorgt und er und Miss Parker saßen sich gegenüber am Tisch und kauten.

„Erdnussbutter, eher was fürs Frühstück, oder?"sagte Miss Parker und trank einen Schluck Orangensaft.

„Mhh, ich mag es immer."

„Na, ich bin ja schon froh, dass sie mir keinen Kakao andrehen wollten", meinte sie mit einem abwertenden Blick auf Jarods braun gefärbte Milch.

„ich habe viel nachzuholen, Parker. Und ich genieße alles in vollen Zügen. Ich weiß nämlich nie, wie lange ich es noch kann."

Musste er wieder mit diesem Thema anfangen. Miss Parker fand es in dieser Situation unpassend und fand, es war Zeit das Thema schnell zu wechseln.

„Früher, hast du mich aber nicht auf deinen Schoß gezogen, Jarod." Bewusst ließ sie das siezen sein und beobachtete interessiert sein Minenspiel. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie wieder damit angefangen hatte.

„Tja... äh... wie gesagt... ein Reflex."Er wurde wieder verdächtig rot im Gesicht.

„Upps..." Parker ließ absichtlich ihr Handtuch etwas sinken und zog es schnell wieder hoch.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass Jarod erröten und geniert seinen Kopf wegdrehen würde. Aber diesmal hatte sie sich getäuscht. Sein Blick blieb unerbittlich auf ihr haften. Sah sie da wieder dieses Verlangen in seinen Augen?

„Äh... Jarod?"Jetzt war sie es, die rot im Gesicht wurde. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet ihr passierte das. Immerhin hatte sie bestimmt sehr viel mehr Erfahrungen vorzuweisen als Jarod.

Jarod grinste und fing dann an zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du?"Sie fand es albern, wieder zum SIE zurück zu kehren.

Er schloss sich dem gerne an. „Weißt du, ich habe meine Technik etwas verändert, seit ich frei bin. Es gibt nun mal nicht überall auf der Welt SimLabs. Aber die brauche ich auch nicht mehr. Und seither geht es auch immer schneller."Er lächelte sie frech an.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?"Sie stotterte! Miss Parker war wütend auf sich selbst. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm doch eins auswischen und nicht umgekehrt.

„Simulationen", sagte er einfach. Sein unverschämtes Grinsen hatte sich in seinem Gesicht festgesetzt.

Parker verstand, was er zu sagen versuchte. „Du hast..., Jarod!"Ihr Protest wirkte nur halbherzig. Er hatte die Situation simuliert und ihre kleine Rache erkannt. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht noch mehr erfasst hatte. Vielleicht Dinge, die sie sich selber nicht eingestand, die aber doch unbewusst in ihr schlummerten und bei der Simulation aufgedeckt worden waren.

**22. März, 00:39 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Mr. Broots Haus**

Sydney war froh, dass sie diesen kleinen Ausflug ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten überstanden hatten. Broots überspielte die digitalen Bilder auf den Laptop.

„Ich glaube, wir haben das gefunden, was Jarod sucht", sagte Sydney.

„Und darüber hinaus noch einiges mehr", bestätigte Broots.

Unterlagen und Papiere, von denen sich nicht mal zu Träumen gewagt hätten.

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen immer mehr Tumbmails. Leider hatten sie nicht alles aufnehmen können, da die Speicherkarte voll gewesen war. Broots hatte sich sehr über seine Nachlässigkeit geärgert und darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich ein zweites Mal sein Leben riskieren musste, um diese Dummheit wieder gut zu machen.

Die Übertragung war beendet.

„Wir sehen uns morgen alles genauer an", sagte Syd mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Aber dieses Dokument", er deutete auf den Bildschirm, „würde ich gerne noch mal sehen.

Broots klickte auf das Tumbmail.

„Parker, Freeport, Raines, Jamison, Campton, Maradi, Snyder", las Sydney vor. „Das sind sie also."

**22. März, 00:55 Uhr**

**Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, Lorries Motel**

Miss Parker hatte sich entschieden nicht so schnell nachzugeben und das Spielchen zwischen ihr und Jarod auf die Spitze zu treiben.

„Jarod, es war ein langer Tag. Willst du nicht ins Bett kommen?"Sie lag bereits und schlug einladend die Decke zurück. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich wie eine verdammte Ehefrau anhörte, die ihren schwer arbeitenden Mann ins Bett bat.

Er saß immer noch am Tisch und arbeitete, ohne sich ablenken zu lassen. Na, bekam er jetzt doch kalte Füße? Parker schmunzelte.

„Hm," grummelte er unverständlich.

„Es ist so kalt."Parker schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer als nächster rote Ohren bekommt dachte Parker grimmig.

Das schien zu wirken. Jarod drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Er stand langsam auf und kam auf sie zu. Parker schluckte. War sie jetzt zu weit gegangen? Was wollte er? Er würde doch nicht... Er...

Er warf ihr sein Hemd hin und ging wieder zurück an den Tisch.

„Bastard", zischte sie leise, aber so laut, dass er es noch hören konnte.

„Das habe ich gehört", sagte er lächelnd ohne den Blick vom Monitor abzuwenden.

Sie knüllte sein Hemd zusammen und warf es ihm mit einem gezielten Wurf an den Kopf.

„Na warte!"Er sprang auf, schnappte sich ein Kopfkissen vom Bett und taktierte sie damit. Lachend wehrte sich die Frau mit ihrem Kopfkissen. Als beide Kissen auf dem Boden lagen, kämpften sie mit den Händen. Sie alberten herum wie Kinder. Bis Jarod sie aufs Bett drückte und sie wehrlos war. Sie lachten atemlos und starrten sich dann mit großen Augen an.

„Und jetzt Parker? Wie geht es weiter?"

„Hast du das etwa nicht simuliert?"

Er grinste als Antwort.

„Sag meinen Namen!"forderte sie ihn auf. Sie wollten ich hören, aus seinem Mund. Sie wusste, er würde genau so weich wie aus Moms Mund klingen. Genauso sanft und liebevoll.

„Sharon", sagte er zärtlich. „Sharon", wiederholt er warm.

Einen Moment noch hatte Miss Parker Zweifel gehabt. Durfte sie das tun? Konnte sie sich diese Schwäche erlauben? Was würde danach passieren? Aber nachdem er ihren Namen gesagt hatte, wie nicht mal Tommy es gekonnt hätte, waren alle Bedenken wie weggeflogen.

Noch etwas unsicher näherte sich Jarod ihren Lippen. Als Parker keine Anstalten machte den Kopf wegzudrehen, wurde er mutiger.

Seine Lippen berührten ihre. Erst schüchtern, dann forschend und schließlich leidenschaftlich.

Sie zog seinen Kopf sanft zurück. „Ich hoffe, das hast du auch simuliert", sagte sie verführerisch.

„Ausgiebig", gab er lächelnd zurück und ihre Münder verschmolzen zu einem.

Miss Parker merkte schnell, dass er nicht so unerfahren war, wie sie gemeint hatte. Sie wusste zwar von Nia und Zoe, hatte aber nie so wirklich erfahren, wie weit er gegangen war.

Seine Hände waren schon unter ihrem Nachthemd verschwunden und streichelten zärtlich ihre Brüste.

Ihr ging es viel zu langsam. So lange hatte sie schon unbewusst auf diesen Moment gewartet. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und ihn auf den Rücken. Ihre Finger glitten über sein Hemd und flink hatte sie die Knöpfe geöffnet. An ihrem Unterleib spürte sie sein wachsendes Verlangen. Selbst wenn sie jetzt noch gewollt hätte, es gab kein zurück mehr. Jede Vernunft hatte sich endgültig verabschiedet. Es zählte nur der Moment. Alles andere war ihr wirklich egal.

Jarod wiederholte Parkers Spiel, drehte sich und beide fielen aus dem Bett. Das hinderte sie nicht daran sich weiterhin leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Jarods Hände erforschten inzwischen andere Gebiete und Parker genoss seine Berührungen.

Ihre flinken Finger fanden den Knopf seiner Hose und schnell waren sie bis zu den Knien heruntergezogen.

Er war zärtlich und vorsichtig, wie es wohl die meisten Frauen gerne hatten. Sharon Parker war da keine Ausnahme. Doch im Moment hatte sie eine zügellose Leidenschaft gepackt, die sie zu ungeahnten Dinge trieb. Mit der nächsten Drehung lag er wieder auf dem Rücken und Parker setzte sich auf seine Schoß. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust und er half ihr, das Nachthemd über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Sharon", sagte er und diesmal klang es ohnmächtig, fordernd.

Der Abend versprach noch sehr anstrengend zu werden.

**22. März, 10:15 Uhr**

**Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, Lorries Motel**

Parker räkelte sich, als ein Sonnenstrahl sie im Gesicht kitzelte. Geweckt hatte sie aber eher ein angenehmer Kaffeegeruch. Sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, weil sie befürchtete, alles war nur ein Traum gewesen. Denn anders konnte ihr Verstand die vergangene Nacht nicht erklären.

Sie war über ihren Schatten gesprungen, hatte alle Ängste fallen lassen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie es so schnell passieren konnte. Aber wenn sie an seine Augen und sein Lächeln dachte, wurde ihr alles klar. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Solch einem Blick konnte man einfach irgendwann nicht mehr widerstehen. Er ist schuld dachte sie etwas schmollend. Der Geruch der letzten Nacht lag noch in der Luft und bestätigte ihr, das es doch kein Traum gewesen war. Also öffnete sie die Augen. Wie vermutet saß er schon wieder am Tisch und starrte auf den Laptop. Er hatte eine kleine Ecke für sein Gerät frei gemacht, der Rest des Tisches war liebevoll zum Frühstück gedeckt. Irgendwie traute sie sich nicht, das erste Wort zu sprechen. Wie würde es jetzt weiter gehen? Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten? War jetzt alles anders? Musste sie ihn auf seiner Flucht begleiten und vielleicht auch gegen das Centre verteidigen?

„Guten Morgen!"

Er hatte also die ersten Worte nach ihrer stürmischen Liebesnacht gesprochen. Sein Blick verließ den Laptop und er kam zum Bett geschlendert, wo er sich neben sie setzte, aber weiter keine Anstalten machte. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er genauso wenig wusste, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Letzte Nacht hatte ihr beider Verstand ausgehakt und nur noch die Gefühle hatten gesprochen. Jetzt, wo der neue Tag sie begrüßte, warteten auch all die Probleme wieder auf sie, die sie gestern einfach zur Seite gedrängt hatten.

Miss Parker setzte sich auf und bedeckte ihre Blöße mit der Bettdecke, obwohl es irgendwie albern war. Er hatte letzte Nacht jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers ausgiebig erforscht.

Jarod bemerkte natürlich auch ihre Zerrissenheit und Unsicherheit. Er spürte genau ihre Gefühle und beschloss, sie zu erlösen, indem er sich zu ihr beugte und sie küsste.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss erst etwas überrascht, dann fordernd. Wieder schien sich ihr Kopf auszuklinken und ihr Körper verlangte mehr, wollte einen Nachschlag.

Jarod stieß sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg.

„Glaub mir, nichts lieber als das."Er lächelte. „Aber wir müssen dringend weiter. Noch sind wir nicht weit genug vom Centre weg."

„Ach das Centre", stöhnte Parker genervt. Daran wollte sie jetzt am wenigsten denken. Sie wollte es genießen, endlich wieder geliebt zu werden und zu lieben. Thomas hatte sie dafür geöffnet und sie war bereit dies mit Jarod zu teilen. Sie wollte sich keine Gedanken machen und die Realität wenigstens für einige Stunden vergessen.

Doch Jarod war nicht erst seit ein paar Tagen auf der Flucht. Er wusste, dass er trotz seiner Gefühle einen kühlen Kopf behalten musste. Gerne hätte er sich der Leidenschaft hingegeben, aber sie hatten das Centre im Rücken und jede Menge Geheimnisse vor sich. „Wir werden noch genug Zeit dafür finden", sagte er anzüglich.

Parker machte einen Schmollmund. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie, dass sie nicht mehr die Kontrolle hatte. Er konnte einfach nein sagen, und sie würde sich ihm fügen müssen. Was machte er nur mit ihr? Schließlich musste sie aber zugeben, dass er natürlich recht hatte. Mit etwas wackligen Beinen stiefelte sie ins Badezimmer und Jarod sah lächelnd auf ihren nackten Hintern.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam, frisch geduscht und halbwegs wach, hatte er ihr bereits einen Kaffee eingeschenkt und wartete mit Neuigkeiten.

„Sydney und Broots haben einen geheimen Raum in SL 18 gefunden."

Sie setzte sich, hob die Augenbrauen fragend und trank einen Schluck.

„Dort waren unter anderem auch die Gründungsdokumente."

„Für das Centre?"So ganz wach war sie noch nicht, oder auch ihre Gedanken kreisten im Moment um anderen Themen.

„Willst du die Namen hören?"

Sie war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher was sie wollte. Bis gestern war ihr einziges Ziel gewesen, alle Wahrheiten über das Centre und ihr Leben zu finden. Heute fand sie das alles gar nicht mehr so wichtig. Wozu musste sie was wissen. Warum konnten sie beide nicht einfach eine angenehme Zeit zusammen verbringen? Sie zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln.

Er sah sie fragend an, schien aber zu verstehen, was sich in ihrem Inneren abspielte.

„Wenn wir dieses Kapitel jetzt endgültig beenden, dann beenden wir gleichzeitig unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Erst danach werden wir wirklich frei sein."

„Hm", sie zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Und was ist, wenn wir Dinge erfahren, die .... ich weiß nicht. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst davor, was wir noch alles erfahren könnten."

Jarod verstand sie. Er dachte an die Episode mit Lyle. (40) Niemand im Centre wusste davon, dass Lyle in einmal in seiner Gewalt hatte und er dadurch fast im Centre gelandet wäre. Noch wusste Parker nicht wie sie und Lyle entstanden waren. Da ihr die Umstände von Ethans Zeugung bekannt waren, vermutete sie sicher auch hier eine künstliche Befruchtung. Die Wahrheit würde sie sehr schwer treffen. Solange es ging, wollte er sie vor diesen Erfahrungen schützen. Plötzlich überkamen auch ihn Zweifel. Warum weiter graben? Warum nicht einfach weit weg gehen und leben? Lange genug hatte er kein normales Leben führen können.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte er zögernd. „Wir sollten unsere Sachen packen und erst mal ein bisschen Urlaub machen."Er grinste etwas gequält.

Da klingelte Jarods Mobiltelefon. Es lag auf dem Tisch und Jarod griff danach. „Sydney", sagte er zu Sharon erklärend.

„Hi, danke für deine Email. Hab sie bekommen."

Hallo Jarod. Es geht um etwas ganz anderes. Ich wollte erst ganz sicher gehen, aber jetzt weiß ich es genau. Lyle hat dir einen Chip eingesetzt und kann so jederzeit deinen Standort bestimmen. 

Jarod grinste. Keine Neuigkeiten. „Ich weiß Syd. Aber den haben wir entfernen lassen."

So? Aber Broots und ich sind im InterMed System und sehen genau wo du bist. --- Jarod? 

Jarod starrte erschrocken zu Parker und wurde ganz bleich.

„Was ist?"Sie hatte nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, merkte aber, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ein zweiter Chip!"sagte er tonlos.

**22. März, 10:15 Uhr**

**Pennsylvania, Harrisburg, Lorries Motel**

„Scheiße! Ich habe mich nicht einmal nach Verfolgern umgesehen. Habe mich so verdammt sicher gefühlt."Jarod rannte wie ein Wilder im Zimmer herum und packte hastig die wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen, die sie hatten. Miss Parker saß immer noch völlig perplex auf ihrem Platz und versuchte zu verstehen, was er da eben gesagt hatte.

„Los, wir müssen sofort weg! Ich muss irgendwie diesen Chip loswerden. Verdammt!"Er ließ sich kraftlos aufs Bett fallen. Noch nie hatte er sich so unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, war enttäuscht, verletzt, hoffnungslos. Wo sollte er hinlaufen? Wohin fliehen, wenn das Centre jeden seiner Schritte verfolgen konnte? Hastig zog er sein Hemd aus und untersuchte seinen Körper.

Miss Parker war immer noch wie erstarrt. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so außer sich, so ohne Kontrolle gesehen. Es machte ihr Angst.

„Hilf mir!"flehte er sie an, als er sah, dass sie sich immer noch nicht rührte.

Sie stand auf und begann seinen Körper abzusuchen. Aber es gab keine verdächtigen Anzeichen, die auf den Chip hingewiesen hätten.

„Wir... wir müssen zu dem Arzt", sagte sie leise.

„Der?" Jarod lachte kehlig auf. „Der war doch von Lyle und außerdem ist er meilenweit weg."

Jarod hatte nicht nur Angst davor, wieder in Lyles Gewalt zu kommen, sondern jetzt hatte er auch Angst um Sharon. Wie viel hatte Lyle von dem hier mitbekommen? Wie würde er damit umgehen? Welche Schwierigkeiten würde sie dadurch bekommen?

„Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass sie dich wieder ins Centre bringen!" versuchte Parker ihn zu beruhigen.

Jarod probierte krampfhaft die Situation zu simulieren, war aber viel zu aufgeregt.

Die Tür wurde heftig aufgestoßen und beide blickten mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei in die Richtung.

Es waren Sweeper.

Jarod hatte nicht vor kampflos aufzugeben. Wozu war er ein Pretender? Er konnte sich alles vorstellen. Er konnte ein Karatekämpfer sein, ein Boxer, ein Elitekämpfer. Kampfbereit sprang er auf und stellte sich in Position. Sie würden ihn nicht so einfach ins Centre bekommen. Auf keinen Fall.

Einer der Sweeper fasste in die Tasche.

Jarod erwartete, dass er eine Waffe zog. Aber er hatte ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen in der Hand. Fragend blickte er zu dem Mann.

Der hielt das Kästchen wie eine Fernbedienung in seine Richtung und drückte auf einen Knopf.

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Jarods ganzen Körper. Er fiel auf die Knie und krümmte sich gleich darauf schreiend auf dem Boden. Miss Parker beugte sich sofort besorgt zu ihm hinunter, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was ihn das so peinigte.

Schnell waren die Sweeper bei ihnen. Auch Miss Parker wollte sich nicht so einfach festnehmen lassen und schlug wild um sich. Jarod versuchte sich aufzurichten, um ihr beizustehen, aber ein neuer Schmerzanfall zwang ihn zu Boden. In Fötushaltung krümmte er sich stöhnend auf dem Boden und die Sweeper konnten ihn problemlos festnehmen.

**22. März, 12:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

„Warum hat Lyle gerade jetzt zugegriffen?"wunderte sich Sydney.

Inzwischen war im Centre bekannt, dass Jarod und Miss Parker auf dem Weg zurück waren.

„Vielleicht wusste er, dass Jarod den Chip entdeckt hat", spekulierte Broots.

„Dieser Chip, den Jarod im Körper hat, kann der auch als Wanze dienen?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Der ist speziell dafür gedacht Informationen über jemanden zu speichern, oder eben als Sender. Aber InterMed bietet noch einige andere Spielzeuge zur Menschenkontrolle an. Aber die sind.. nun ... weniger bekannt. In einem Gefängnis in Maryland wurden Chips implantiert, mit denen man das zentrale Nervensystem attackieren kann. Es dient zum...äh...damit man Schlägereien einfach zerschlagen kann."

„Hm." Sydney nickte. „Und Wanzen?"

„Habe ich noch nicht gehört. Lyle könnte doch Miss Parker etwas untergeschmuggelt haben."

Sydney zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihn beschäftigte noch etwas ganz anderes. „Was mich nur stutzig macht – Jarod war immer so vorsichtig. Warum hat er die Sweeper nicht vorher bemerkt? Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Irgendetwas muss ihn abgelenkt haben."

**22. März, 14:33 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

Jarod war in seinem alten Zimmer, in seiner Centre-Kleidung und saß auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich etwas gewundert, dass er nicht gleich in SL26 gelandet war.

Noch nie war es so niedergeschlagen gewesen, wie jetzt. Er hatte im Jet simuliert wie die ganze Sache abgelaufen sein musste. Das Sweeper-Team war von Anfang an immer in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Er hatte sie nur nicht bemerkt. Zuerst war er körperlich zu schwach gewesen. Nachdem der Chip entfernt worden war, hatte eine trügerische Sicherheit ihn umgeben. Er wusste auch genau, dass er sich später zu sehr von Sharon hatte ablenken lassen. Trotz seiner Situation musste er lächeln. Sharon Wer hätte dass gedacht. Er und Sharon Parker. Er hatte oft simuliert wie es wohl wäre, mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Aber keine Simulation war so wunderbar gewesen, wie die Wirklichkeit. Jarod! rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Schon wieder ließ er sich ablenken!

Er sinnierte weiter über das was passiert war. Lyle hatte jedes Wort gehört, dass sie die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatten. In Parkers Sachen war eine Wanze versteckt und da die Sweeper immer in der Nähe gewesen waren, hatten sie auch problemlos jedes Wort aufzeichnen können.

Am schlimmsten war für Jarod, dass Lyle auch über die letzte Nacht Bescheid wusste.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Mann der Stunde kam freudestrahlend herein. In der Hand hatte er das schwarze Kästchen. Inzwischen wusste Jarod auch, was da in seinem Körper vorging. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Broots vor wenigen Stunden über diesen Chip mit Sydney gesprochen hatte. (41)

„Hallo Jarod. Zu Hause ist es doch am schönsten, stimmt's?"

Jarod konnte die Euphorie von Lyle nicht teilen und schwieg.

„Ach komm, sei nicht so mürrisch. Immerhin hattet ihr doch einen netten kleinen Urlaub."Er grinste anzüglich und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

Jarod ließ den Kopf sinken und schnaufte tief durch. Er war unsagbar wütend auf Lyle und wäre ihm am liebsten an den Hals gegangen. Vielleicht war er schneller. Vielleicht konnte er ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand schlagen. Es waren keine Sweeper hier und festgebunden war er auch nicht. Er hatte also im Moment die besten Chancen.

„Ja, ja. Jarod und Miss Parker."Lyle zog die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Dir ist klar, was das bedeutet?"

Jarod ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Es gibt hier keinen Daddy mehr, der sein kleines Engelchen beschützen würde. Ich habe freie Hand und Parker, oder sollte ich lieber _SHARON_ sagen", er zog den Namen ins Lächerliche, „hat sich nicht gerade loyal gegenüber dem Centre verhalten. Sie wollte unser Eigentum stehlen. Keine gute Idee."

„Wo ist sie?"fragte Jarod und musste seine Stimme zügeln, um nicht zu angriffslustig zu klingen.

„Sie wollte unbedingt mal wissen, wie man so in SL26 lebt."

Das war selbst für Jarod zu viel. Er sprang blitzschnell auf, krallte seine Hände in Lyles Hals und warf ihn, samt seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Schnell landete seine Faust mehrmals in Lyles Magen, bis er den inzwischen bekannten Krampf im ganzen Körper spürte. Der Schmerz wurde stärker und er krümmte sich schreiend auf dem Boden.

Lyle stand auf und richtete seinen Anzug. Sein Finger blieb auf der Fernbedienung. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete Jarod einen Moment in seiner Qual.

Dann nahm er seinen Finger herunter und sein Opfer jappste stöhnend nach Luft.

„Keine gute Idee von dir gewesen."Lyle sah ihn aus böse funkelnden Augen an.

Jarod rührte sich nicht. Jedes Mal wenn die Fernbedienung ausgelöst wurde, wurden seine Nervenbahnen mit kleinen Stromstößen traktiert, so dass der ganze Körper in einem einzigen Meer aus Schmerzen versank. Auch nach dem Abschalten, waren die Nachwirkungen fast unerträglich.

Lyle hielt das Gerät in die Luft und betrachtet es demonstrativ. „Nettes kleines Spielzeug. Es spart so viel Zeit und bringt dennoch Spaß. Wie wär's mit einem Nachschlag?"Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern drückte erneut auf die Fernbedienung und genoss die Schreie von Jarod einigen Sekunden lang. Dann ließ er wieder von ihm ab, weil er sich an die Instruktionen von InterMed erinnerte. Man durfte diese „Behandlung"nicht in die Länge ziehen, sonst könnte es zu irreparable Schädigungen kommen, bis hin zu Herzrhythmusstörungen oder gar einem Herzstillstand. Schließlich war der kleine „Wunderchip"noch in der Probephase, was Lyle nicht davon abgehalten hatte, ihn dem Wunderknaben einsetzen zu lassen.

Jarod war zu erschöpft, um sich aufzurichten. Er blieb auf dem Boden, in Fötusstellung liegen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast verstanden."Lyle lehnte sich selbstgefällig im Stuhl zurück. „Und jetzt kommen wir zu deinen neuen Aufgaben. Du hörst doch zu?"

Jarod antwortete nicht und Lyle kommentierte dies mit einem kurzen Druck auf seine Fernbedienung.

„Ja.... ja... ich höre zu", keuchte Jarod abgehackt.

„Höre zu, Sir", verbesserte Lyle ihn.

„Ja."

„Wie?"

„Ja, Sir", fügte Jarod hastig hinzu. Er hatte keinen Bedarf an weiteren Schmerzen und hielt es für klüger sich Lyles Machtspiel zu beugen.

„Wunderbar", Lyle gefiel es offensichtlich. Die teuren Investitionen bei InterMed hatten sich mehr als gelohnt. „Ich habe gar keine großen Aufgaben für dich", spielte er alles herunter. „Ich will nur, dass du diese verdammte Prophezeiung für mich komplett entschlüsselst. Hilfe hast du ja scheinbar genügend."Er spielte damit auf die Eskapaden von Sydney und Broots an. „Und die bisherigen Ergebnisse lasse ich mir gerade alle ausdrucken."

„Mr. Lyle, ich mache alles was sie wollen, aber lassen sie bitte Miss Parker in Ruhe."Jarod schaute von unten flehend zu Lyle hoch und rieb sich die schmerzenden Arme, in die langsam wieder Gefühl kam.

„Keine Sorge, Jarod. Du wirst alles machen was ich will, so oder so." Damit stand Lyle lächelnd auf. Er hatte gewonnen. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Gott. Alle machten was er wollte, auch die kleine Laborratte. Er war der mächtigste Mann im Centre. Noch einmal gönnte er sich einen Blick auf seinen Gefangenen, der sich noch immer nicht aufgerichtet hatte. Diese Position von Jarod gefiel ihm am Besten. Winselnd, hilflos, voller Schmerzen, vor ihm auf dem Boden kriechend. Lyle war auf dem Höhepunkt seines Erfolges.

**22. März, 15:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

„Wissen wir inzwischen, wo Miss Parker ist?"fragte Sydney.

„Sie ist spurlos verschwunden. Ich habe zur Zeit auch keinen Zugriff auf den Zentralrechner."Broots klang sehr besorgt. „Mr. Lyle... hat mich... wie soll ich sagen, computermäßig kalt gestellt." Er machte ein sehr unglückliches Gesicht. „Und Mr. Raines, ist auch seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Niemand weiß, wo er hin ist."Ein bisschen fühlte er sich jetzt wie ein herrenloser Hund.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und der neue Chef des Centres kam herein. Broots wurde bleich und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. An Lyles Hals konnte man deutlich zwei rote Stellen erkennen, die von Jarods Angriff übrig geblieben waren.

„Morgen die Herren", sagte Lyle unbekümmert. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob sie den nächtlichen Ausflug gut überstanden haben."

Broots´ Augen wurden noch größer. Aber... sie hatten doch die Kameras abgeschaltet.

„Ich wollte sie wissen lassen, dass die Zeiten vorbei sind, in denen sie willkürlich Veränderungen an den Centre Kameras vornehmen konnten und hier alle zum Narren hielten. Mr. Parker hat ihnen einen sehr großen Spielraum gelassen. Ich habe das immer für einen Fehler gehalten."

Broots rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Er hatte Angst. Um sich, um seine Tochter. Was würde Lyle jetzt mit ihm machen?

Der schien dies zu bemerken und genoss die Situation ausgiebig. „Mr. Broots, alles okay?"

Broots nickte hastig und schaute ängstlich zu Sydney, der wie immer ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht machte.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mir von zwei Möchtegernabenteurern die Zügel aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen."Lyle hielt demonstrativ seine behandschuhte daumenlose Hand hoch. „Vielleicht sollten wir hier einige Regeln der Yakuza einführen."(42)

Broots sank immer tiefer in seinen Sitz. Bisher hatte er Miss Parker für die Königin der Einschüchterung gehalten. Lyle war auf jeden Fall der Kaiser!

„So meinen Herren, ich will sie ja nicht weiter von ihrer... nun, Arbeit abhalten. Wir sehen uns."Damit zog er ab.

„S... Syd, hat... hat er das ernst gemeint?"Broots schaute fassungslos auf seine beiden gesunden Daumen.

**22. März, 15:23 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

Nachdem Lyle gegangen war, hatten zwei Techniker eine komplett neue Computeranlage in Jarods Zimmer installiert. Natürlich gab es weder eine interne Verbindung zu anderen Rechnern, noch eine Leitung nach draußen.

Jarod saß vor dem Bildschirm und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er versuchte Lyles Vorgehensweise zu simulieren. Aber wie immer waren Lyles Gedankengänge schwer nachvollziehbar. Das kam von der Gehirnwäsche, die er als Bobby erfahren hatte. (45)

Was war mit Sharon? War sie wirklich in SL26? Jarod schaute sich im Zimmer um. Selbst bei den letzten beiden Malen, die er hier im Centre gefangen gewesen war, hatte er niemals die Hoffnung auf Flucht aufgegeben. Aber so aussichtslos wie im Moment, hatte es noch nie ausgesehen.

Er starrte eher durch den Bildschirm, als auf die Daten darauf. Wie konnte er jetzt in der Vergangenheit graben, wenn die Zukunft so ungewiss und düster aussah?

**22. März, 15:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Technikraum 3**

Bei dem Rundgang durch sein Reich, machte Lyle auch einen Abstecher in den Technikraum, wo seine Leute seit 2 Wochen versuchten, Zugang zu Jarods Laptop zu bekommen. Lyle wollte eigentlich voller Genugtuung zu Jarod gehen und sagen, dass er den Code selbst gefunden hatte. Aber auch heute hatten die Techniker keine positiven Nachrichten für ihn.

Doch diesmal ärgerte er sich nicht. Jetzt würde Jarod bestimmt bereitwillig sein Passwort verraten.

**22. März, 15:48 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Miss Parker saß mit verschränkten Armen auf der Couch und starrte den Sweeper ihr gegenüber an.

Sie stand unter Hausarrest!

Lyle hatte es gewagt, sie in ihrem eigenen Haus einzusperren. Bisher hatte sie ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber wehe er würde ihr unter die Finger kommen!

Sie konnte keinen Schritt machen, ohne das ihre persönliche „Leibwache"sie begleitete.

Dabei konnte sie nur an Jarod denken. Seine dunklen Augen, seine zärtlichen Hände auf ihrem Körper, die weichen Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Sie schloss die Augen. Es war erst einige Stunden her, als sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sicher und frei gefühlt hatte. Nichtmal Tommy hatte ihr dieses Gefühl gegeben. In Jarods Armen schien alles so leicht zu sein, so klar. Vor wenigen Stunden war sie bereit gewesen, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und ein neues Leben ohne Centre zu beginnen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde nie mehr dieses Haus sehen, nie mehr ein Wort mit ihrem psychopathischen Bruder wechseln.

Jarod hatte gewusst, wie dramatisch die telefonische Information von Sydney das Leben von ihnen beiden beeinflussen würde. Sie hatte das nicht erkannt und auch nicht Jarods Verzweiflung verstanden.

Jetzt hatte sie bitter erfahren, was er schon längst simuliert hatte.

Sie stand auf, um sich einen Drink zu machen. Pflichtbewusst folgte ihr der Sweeper zu der kleinen Bar und auch zum Kühlschrank, wo sie sich Eis holte.

Sie stieß ihn unsanft zur Seite, als er ihr im Weg stand. All ihre Wut spuckte sie ihm mit ihrem eisigen Blick entgegen. Der Mann verzog keine Miene, aber ein Frösteln überkam ihn.

Er stand im Moment zwischen ihr und Jarod. Und da sie Lyle nicht greifen konnte, musste sie ihre Wut eben an dem Sweeper ablassen.

„Wie können sie nur für so eine Firma arbeiten?"fauchte sie den Mann an und ihr wurde im gleichen Moment bewusst, wie grotesk sich das anhörte. Wie lange bekam sie schon ihre Gehaltsschecks vom Centre.

„Wissen sie eigentlich, dass ihr Boss ein Mörder ist?"hackte sie weiter auf dem Sweeper herum.

Der Mann zog unbehaglich sein Jackett zurecht. Er hatte von der Eislady gehört, aber so hatte er sie sich nicht vorgestellt. Bisher hatte er nichts mit ihr zu tun gehabt und er hoffte, dass das auch in Zukunft so bleiben würde.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben. Ab und an verschwindet mal ein Sweeper."Sie lächelte ihn böse an und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Scotch ein und umrundete ihn dann wie eine Katze. „Ich habe selbst einige ... überflüssig gewordene Sweeper gecleant."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung kippte sie ihm den Scotch ins Gesicht. Der Mann schrie erschrocken auf und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Miss Parker nutzte den Augenblick, um hastig zur Vordertür zu rennen. Sie riss sie auf und vor ihr stand ein weiterer Sweeper.

„Verdammt!" Wütend stampfte sie mit den Fuß auf. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und schrie den Namen ihres Bruders wütend heraus. „Lyyyyle!!!"

**22. März, 16:01 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

Lyle schneite immer noch hervorragend gelaunt in Jarods Zimmer, um sich erste Ergebnisse anzusehen und das Passwort abzufragen.

„Na, wie weit ist mein Lieblingsmitarbeiter?"

Jarod blickte genervt auf und machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er sehr motiviert wäre.

Er hatte mit dem neuen Material ein paar Querverweise zu den Unterlagen seines Vaters ziehen können und ein paar seiner Notizen lagen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers.

Lyle nahm ein Blatt in die Hand und blickte fragend zu Jarod, da er aus dessen Aufzeichnungen nicht schlau wurde. „Soll das ein anständiger Bericht sein?"

„Nein, Sir", presste Jarod hörbar wütend zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich hatte keine Zeitvorgabe Sir, und darum sind das im Moment nur Notizen für mich, Sir."

Lyle war der Spott in Jarods Stimme nicht entgangen. Er blickte ihn überheblich an und kramte in der Jackentasche nach seinem Erziehungshelfer. Er zog die Stirn in Falten, als er in dort nicht fand und intensivierte seine Suche.

„Na, hilflos ohne ihren kleinen Kameraden?"Jarod ging einen Schritt auf Lyle zu und sah zum ersten Mal seit langem Unsicherheit in dessen Augen. „Kommen sie, von Mann zu Mann. Jetzt, gleich hier!" forderte Jarod ihn auf und hob seine Fäuste. Sah er da etwa Angst in Lyles Gesicht? Oder war das Bobby? Aber der Ausdruck war nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil sichtbar gewesen. Sofort setzte Lyle wieder seine undurchsichtige Maske auf.

„Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, mit wem du hier redest!"herrschte Lyle ihn lautstark an. Und seine Miene wurde wieder hell, als er etwas in seiner Hosentasche ertastete. „Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung?"

Auch Jarod hatte bemerkt, dass Lyle die Fernbedienung doch gefunden hatte. „Es tut mir leid Mr. Lyle, Sir."Diesmal gab es weder Spott noch Hohn in seiner Stimme. Gut, dass ich ein Pretender bin , dachte Jarod voller Ironie sonst könnte ich ihm das hier nicht vorspielen .

„Schon besser und jetzt setzen wir uns wie zwei zivilisierte Menschen an diesen Tisch und du erzählst mir ein bisschen was und hier kommt deine Zeitvorgabe. Bis morgen 14 Uhr will ich einen vollständigen Bericht von dir. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Hervorragend." Lyle setzte sich hin.

Jarod nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Er schwieg, bis Lyle ihn mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte anzufangen.

„Die acht unteren Kreise", Jarod deutete auf die unterste Zeichnung auf dem Blatt,"stellen die Gründer des Centres dar."

Lyle beugte sich näher und studierte die Namen. Zufrieden lächelnd registrierte er den Namen Parker. Allerdings war auch Raines unter den Namen. Jamison (43) war ihm auch bekannt, die Linie seiner Mutter. Snyder war ein ihm vertrauter Name. Der Leiter des deutschen Centres hieß Marc Snyder. Die restlichen kannte er nicht. „Wer sind Freeport, Campton und Maradi?"

Jarod war klar, dass Lyle seine Antworten ganz und gar nicht gefallen würden. Immerhin waren seine und Angelos Vorfahren ebenfalls im ursprünglichen Triumvirat gewesen. Zwei potentielle „Thronfolger"mehr. Die Dateien auf dem neuen Laptop hatte Jarod in einen gesicherten Ordner abgelegt. Natürlich war die Sicherung nicht so perfekt wie bei seinem eigenen Laptop. Dazu hatte er viel zu wenig Zeit auf die Verschlüsselung verwendet. Die Nachlässigkeiten durch die Ablenkung holten ihn ständig wieder ein. Aber verdammt, war er nicht auch ein Mensch? Nicht nur Pretender – sondern auch Mensch! Er war Jarod Campton. Er hatte eine Familie, er hatte Menschen, die ihn liebten.

Es gab einen lauten Knall. Lyle hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen. „Hey! Eingeschlafen? Du bist ja total unkonzentriert. Was diese Schlampen uns armen Männern alles antun können."

Jarod schaute ihn böse an. So durfte er nicht über Sharon sprechen! Aber es wäre töricht gewesen Widerworte zu geben und Lyle damit zu verärgern. „Wie geht es ihr", versuchte er erneut etwas über Miss Parker herauszubekommen.

„Ein anderer Vorschlag. Du gibst mit jetzt das Passwort für den Laptop und ich tu dir dafür nicht weh."

„Das kann ich nicht machen", sagte Jarod leise. „Das wissen sie genau."Die Daten, die abgespeichert waren, konnten das Leben vieler Menschen negativ beeinflussen. Es war undenkbar, was Lyle mit diesen Informationen für einen Machtgewinn erhalten würde. Über ihn, über seine Familie und die Mitarbeiter im Centre.

„Diese Antwort ist nicht akzeptabel", erwiderte Lyle.

„Wird es ihnen niemals langweilig, Menschen zu quälen?"fragte Jarod müde. „Ich kann ihnen helfen, dieses Muster in ihrem Kopf zu löschen."

„Wie bitte?"für einen Moment vergaß Lyle sogar seinen Schmerzkasten.

„Irgendwie hängen wir alle zusammen, in dieser Geschichte. Lassen sie mich meine Arbeit machen und dann finden wir heraus, um was es hier eigentlich geht."

Lyle schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er sich von etwas befreien. Jarods Worte machten ihn wirr und er wusste nicht genau warum.

„Ich habe sehr lange recherchiert und viele Stunden ihr Problem simuliert. Insight-Therapy (44) ! Das wäre genau das richtige für sie. Sie ist wissenschaftlich nicht anerkannt und ich gebe zu, sie birgt gewisse Risiken, aber in ihrem Fall hat sie die Besten Aussichten auf Heilung."Jarod sprach immer schneller und Lyles Augen vergrößerten sich. „Zunächst sollten sie ihren Widerstand gegenüber der Rekonstruktion ihrer traumatischen Erlebnisse aufgeben."

„Halt die Klappe!"schrie Lyle ihn plötzlich an. „Ich verfluche diesen Tag in Pittsburgh! Ich will kein Wort mehr darüber hören!"(45)

Jarod sah ihn an, als würde er ihn nicht verstehen. „Ich will ihnen doch nur helfen. Wollen sie nicht wieder sie selbst sein? Kein geschaffenes Wesen von Raines, sondern sie selbst?"

Zuerst wollte Lyle sich auf Jarod stürzen, dann besann er sich aber, weil er wusste, dass ein offener Zweikampf mit einem Pretender sicher nicht einfach zu gewinnen wäre. Wer wollte schon mit Muhamed Ali boxen? Aber er hatte ja immer noch seinen kleinen Kameraden, wie Jarod ihn spöttisch genannt hatte.

In der nächsten Sekunde knallte Jarod erst mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch, wand sich dann auf seinem Stuhl und rutschte schließlich auf den Boden, wo er schreiend liegen blieb.

Lyle nutzte den Moment für sich, um seine angestiegene Aggression an seinem Opfer auszulassen. Er trat ihm ein paar mal in den Bauch, hatte aber nicht viel Spaß daran, weil Jarod schon fast weggedämmert war und seine Tritte kaum registrierte. Da fiel ihm etwas anderes ein, und er grinste diabolisch. Jarod wollte ihn analysieren? Kein Problem!

**Dunkler Raum**

Es war dunkel, kalt und eng. Jarod erwachte aus einem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf, nachdem er ohnmächtig geworden war. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass die peinigenden Schmerzen wieder von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten. Und jetzt war er hier. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, Lyle von seinem Laptop abzulenken. Obwohl er wusste, das der noch alle Möglichkeiten ausnutzen würde, um das Passwort aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

Jarod hatte sich eingehend über Foltermethoden informiert und war davon überzeugt, dass Lyle explizit darin geschult worden war. Alles was er bisher mit ihm gemacht hatte, waren absolute Klassiker in der Folter.

Was hatte er jetzt vor? Isolationshaft? Im Dunkeln auf engstem Raum eingesperrt, ohne Nahrung, ohne Wasser oder menschlichen Kontakt. Davor hatte Jarod keine Angst. Er konnte einfach wieder in seiner Traumwelt verschwinden und Lyle hatte das Nachsehen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Diesmal wollte er keinen Ausflug zu seiner Traumfamilie machen. Er hatte andere Ziele – Sharon. Aber etwas in seinem Kopf schien ihn zu blockieren. Er fand keinen Weg in die Simulation. Dieses Gefühl kannte er. Als Jugendlicher hatten sie mit ihm Experimente gemacht. Er hatte Aufputschmittel bekommen, die ihn 48 Stunden lang wach gehalten hatten. Als Nebenwirkung hatten diese verhindert, daß er simulieren konnte. Ein schief gelaufenes Experiment, denn eigentlich war das Ziel eine Erhöhung seiner Leistungsfähigkeit gewesen. Jarod versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzen und stieß sich die Ellenbogen hart an. Er schätze das Raummaß auf etwas weniger als einen Quadratmeter. Sich an den Wänden hochtastend stand er auf und fasste nach oben. Zirka zwei Meter hoch, Material der Wände - Holz. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, wo er war. Welche Ironie – eingesperrt in seinem eigenen Rätsel. Lyle musste sich einen von den drei Schuppen geholt haben, die Jarod ins Centre geschickt hatte. (46) Er zuckte zusammen, als es an die Wand klopfte.

„Hallooo", flötete Lyle gruselig. „Na Wunderknabe, ist das nicht eine nette Idee von mir gewesen? Da du scheinbar so viel über meine Vergangenheit weißt, ist es jetzt an der Zeit, für eine authentische Simulation. Und diesmal gibt es keine Technik, die dir hilft!"Er lachte böse. (47)

Jetzt ärgerte sich Jarod, dass er Lyle damals von dieser Technik erzählt hatte. Es war unnötig gewesen und er hatte ihn damit nur einschüchtern und ärgern wollen. Den Preis dafür, hatte er jetzt teuer zu zahlen.

„Ich sagte ja, du wirst mich noch anflehen, mir alles geben zu dürfen, was ich will."

Jarod ließ sich resigniert auf den Boden sinken. Hatte er gestern wirklich gedacht, er wäre am Ende? Immerhin hatte er da noch seine Simulationsfähigkeit gehabt. Aber jetzt... Er tröstete sich damit, dass die Wirkung des Serums ja irgendwann aufhören würde.

**23. März, 12:11 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Außengelände**

Nachdem sich die Lage im Centre so zugespitzt hatte, trauten sich Sydney und Broots nur noch Unterhaltungen im Außengelände zu tätigen. Wobei sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob Lyle inzwischen nicht auch hier Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte, um eine lückenlose Aufzeichnung zu garantieren. Seit er der Leiter des Centres war, schien er noch unberechenbarer zu sein.

„Miss Parker steht in ihrem Haus unter Arrest", teilte Sydney Broots mit. „Sie konnte mich gestern Nacht kurz anrufen und darüber informieren."

Broots machte große Augen. "Unter Arrest?"Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß jemand die Eislady festhielt, ohne ein blaues Auge von ihr zu bekommen.

„Besser dort, als anderswo", sagte Syd. Vielleicht hatte Lyle ja doch ein wenig Skrupel, weil es seine Schwester war.

„Und ich habe Neuigkeiten über Raines", sagte Broots. „Auf seiner Kreditkartenrechnung wurden die Kosten für ein Hotel in Washington abgebucht."

„Washington? Was macht er da?"

„Ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen."Broots biss in einen Apfel und hielt einen Ausdruck hoch. „Aus dem InterMed Rechner", sagte er kauend. Der Techniker war jahrelang in den Centre-Rechner „eingebrochen"da war der Rechner einer Computerchipfirma ein Klacks für ihn und seinen privaten Internetzugang konnte Lyle ihm ja schlecht verbieten. „Da sind alle Leistungen aufgeführt, die das Centre dort beansprucht hat."

Sydney nahm den Zettel und überflog die Zeilen. „Zwei Stück SA10", las er vor.

„Der Sender", erklärte Broots.

„Ein Stück BC5", fuhr Sydney fort.

„BC – steht für Body Control. Ich habe es ihnen gestern schon ... äh ... angedeutet. Die sind eigentlich noch im Versuchsstadium."

„Wie funktionieren die?"Sydney schluckte seine Übelkeit herunter. Lyle hatte aus Jarod einen wandelnden Chiphaufen gemacht.

„Der Chip wird implantiert. Ein kleiner Schnitt, meistens auf dem Rücken und dann dockt er sozusagen an die zentrale Nervenbahn an."

„Mein Gott!"Sydney war entsetzt.

„Über eine Infrarotschnittstelle kann man den Chip aktivieren. Er sendet Niederstrom in alle Zellen. Sehr schmerzhaft."

Syd nickte betroffen. Lyle musste sich jetzt nicht mal mehr die Hände schmutzig machen, um Jarod zu quälen. „Und was ist LC20?"

Broots grinste und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Apfel. „Na ja, das steht eigentlich für... nun ... Lady Control. Wird eigentlich als Dauerverhütung bei Frauen eingesetzt. Ein kleiner Chip, sieht eher aus wie eine Kapsel, injiziert in vorprogrammierten Abständen das Verhütungsmittel in die Blutbahn und die Frau muss dann keine Pillen mehr schlucken."(48)

„Aber, was hat das mit Jarod zu tun?"

Broots zuckte mit den Achseln und warf sein Apfelgehäuse in einen Mülleimer. „Muss ja kein Verhütungsmittel in der Kapsel sein."

**23. März, 14:41 Uhr**

**Washington, D.C., Hotel Holiday Inn**

Raines war wütend. Er wusste nicht genau, ob sein Bruder ihm etwas vormachte, oder ob er wirklich den Verstand verloren hatte. Das Krankenhaus hatte Mr. Parker entlassen und nun saßen sich die beiden Brüder im Hotel gegenüber.

„Henry, wie lange soll ich hier noch meine Zeit verschwenden? Ich will zurück ins Centre und sehen, was Lyle mit Jarod vor hat."

Plötzlich schien Henry Parker aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen.

„Jarod?"

„Ja, ja, Jarod", sagte Raines ungeduldig. „Lyle hat ihn gefasst und die kleine Miss Parker hat endlich das gemacht, was ich schon jahrelang von ihr erwartet habe."Er grinste gemein.

„Jarod... im Centre?"Mr. Parker öffnete entsetzt den Mund.

Raines stand auf und schüttelte seinen Bruder am Hemd, als wollte er ihn aus einem bösen Traum aufwecken. "Was ist los mit dir? Hast du den Teufel gesehen?"

Es sollte eigentlich nur ein böser Witz sein, aber Henry Parker blieb weiterhin ernst.

„Der Teufel wird bekommen was er verlangt und Jarod wird seine Hand halten."

Raines verdrehte genervt die Augen. Noch so ein unverständliches Geplapper!

**23. März, 17:21 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Raum hinter dem Schrank**

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Jarod war nicht müde, aber unendlich erschöpft. Seine Augen brannten, wegen der trockenen Luft und sein Hals schrie nach Wasser. Den knurrenden Magen registrierte er kaum. Alle paar Minuten versuchte er zu simulieren, in der Hoffnung, die Wirkung von Lyles teuflischem Zeug hätte inzwischen nachgelassen. Aber immer wieder wurde er innerlich gestoppt. Wie lange konnte er diese Lage aushalten, ohne Simulationen? Er war es seit seiner Kindheit gewohnt alle Lebenssituationen zu analysieren und bis ins Kleinste zu sezieren. Einen anderen Weg kannte er nicht und so wusste er auch nicht, wie er mit seinen jetzigen Umstände umgehen sollte. Plötzlich kam er sich weltfremd, naiv und lebensuntüchtig vor. Wer war er eigentlich? War er nur die Summe seiner Simulationen?

**23. März, 18:09 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, vor Lyles Büro**

Lyle stand im Flur und unterhielt sich mit neuen Kunden. Er hatte ihnen gerade aktuelle Ergebnisse präsentiert, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Schatten gelenkt wurde, der gerade hinter einer Ecke hervor gehuscht war.

„Es wird alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit durchgeführt werden", versprach Lyle den Leuten und schüttelte zum Abschied Hände. Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis seine Assistentin Mai Ling sie zum Aufzug begleitete und eilte dann in Richtung Schatten.

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um jemanden in einem Sicherheitsraum verschwinden zu sehen.

Lyle fuhr mit seiner Universalkarte durch den Schlitz und öffnete den Raum.

Ängstliche Augen blickten ihn überrascht an. Erschrocken ließ Angelo seine Packung Cracker Jacks fallen.

Lyle hob sie auf und hielt sie ihm hin. „Na kleines Affenhirn? Was machst du denn in der Chefetage?"

Angelo wollte seine Cracker nehmen, aber Lyle zog sie weg von ihm.

„Woher bekommst du bloß dieses Zeug?"Lyle starrte auf die Packung und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. In seinem Kopf wurden einige Verbindungen zusammengeführt. Die Erkenntnis kam zwar einige Jahre später, als bei anderen, aber nun war sie da.

„CJ - Cracker Jack!"Ihm war bekannt, dass einige Informationen aus dem Centre gegangen waren und der Absender ein gewisser CJ gewesen war. Aber bisher hatte es keine Anhaltspunkte gegeben wer der Unbekannte gewesen war. "Sieh mal einer an. Unser Egghead ist ein Saboteur."(49)

**23. März, 20:38 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Sydneys Haus**

Sydneys Mobiltelefon klingelte. Jarod hatte es ihm vor ein paar Jahren geschenkt. Es war abhörsicher und er und Jarod hatte einige Telefonat ohne die Ohren des Centres führen können. Broots rief aus einer öffentlichen Telefonzelle an. Er war inzwischen so paranoid, dass er nicht mal mehr private Gespräche von zu Hause aus führte. Lyle hatte ihn sichtbar eingeschüchtert.

„Ich bin's. Äh... ich habe noch etwas erfahren. Miles, der Pförtner, hat mir erzählt, dass Jarod gestern Abend mit Lyle weggefahren ist. Er war ohnmächtig. Er ist auch nicht mehr zurück ins Centre gekommen."Lyle konnte ihn wohl vom Centre Rechner fern halten, aber Broots´ persönliche Kontakte waren nur schwer zu unterbinden.

„Wo hat er ihn nur hingebracht?"

„Ein paar Sweeper haben sich heute Nachmittag auf der Toilette darüber unterhalten. Sie haben gesagt – _In der Haut des Genies wollte ich jetzt nicht stecken, der Boss hat ihn mit nach Hause genommen_. Was... was hat er vor, Syd?"

„Sind Sweeper zu Lyles Haus abbestellt?"

Der Dienstplan war auch ohne Rechner einsehbar und Broots hatte sich sowieso schon informiert, wie viele Sweeper bei Miss Parker waren.

„Nein", Broots flüsterte es und schaute sich ängstlich um, „das ist ja das seltsame – keine Sweeper für Lyles Haus."

Sydney hob die Augenbrauen hoch und zog die Stirn in Falten.

**24. März, 02:50 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Raum hinter dem Schrank**

Die Wirkung hatte nicht nachgelassen. Jarod zog sein Oberteil aus. Er war schweißgebadet und bildete sich ein, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, obwohl die Zwischenräume groß genug waren, um Sauerstoff hereinzulassen. Seine nächtlichen Dämonen, die ihn sonst nur in seinen Träumen besuchten, fanden sich nach und nach ein. Er konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. All das, was er in 30 Jahren Centre erlebt und tief in sich vergraben hatte, wollte jetzt herausgelassen werden. Bisher konnte er sich erfolgreich davor schützen und nur wenn er schlief, hatten sie freien Zugang zu seinem Kopf. Immer mehr Flashbacks liefen vor seinen Augen ab. Er hielt seinen Schädel und versuchte sie wegzuschütteln, aber er hatte keine Chance. Durch die Droge in seinem Körper, war er machtlos.

„Verschwindet!" schrie er sie an, sprang auf und stieß sich sein rechtes Knie an der Wand.

_Er war der Mörder von Marilyn Monroe. Schlich in ihr Haus _

_und sah sie hilflos auf dem Bett liegen. Töten, er wollte sie_

_Töten._

„Nein!!!! Das bin ich nicht! Nein !!!!"

Lyle saß vor dem Schuppen und hatte eine Dose Bier in der Hand. Es sah so aus, als würde er sich einen guten Film im Fernsehen ansehen, so wie er da grinsend auf den Holzverschlag schaute, der neben seinem eigenen Schuppen stand. Er hatte damals nicht widerstehen könne, sich einen von Jarods kleinen Hütten mitzunehmen. Im Centre Archiv stand nun der Vermerk – Beim Transport ins Lager abhanden gekommen.

Jarods Schreie waren deutlich zu hören. Zusätzlich konnte man immer öfters dumpfe Schläge gegen das Holz vernehmen.

_Er war der namenlose Entführer und Killer von Annie. Er holte_

_sie aus ihrem Kinderzimmer und sperrte sie in einen Schuppen_

_ein. Sie weinte und rief nach ihren Eltern. Er schlug sie. Er brachte_

_sie um_. _Es machte Spaß._

„Jarod, ich bin Jarod."Es war kein Sydney hier, der ihm half, der ihn zurück holte. Es gab keine Zuflucht. Sein Kopf war wie ein Sender, der alle Programme empfing, die in all den Jahren bei ihm abgelaufen waren.

Lyle war äußerst zufrieden. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell funktionieren würde. Und diesmal konnte er sich absolut sicher sein, dass Jarod ihm nicht nur eine Simulation vorspielte. Das war echt. So echt, dass Lyle sich an seine eigene Zeit in seinem Schuppen erinnerte, nach Afrika, als sein Adoptivvater ihn eingesperrt hatte. Für ihn hatte es nie eine Zuflucht gegeben. Er war kein Pretender, auch wenn er das Potential dazu gehabt hätte. Jarod sollte am eigenen Leib erfahren, was der damals gerade „gestorbene"Bobby erlebt hatte.

_er tötete, quälte, zerstörte, log, hinterging, betrog, starb, litt..._

Die Personen in seinem Kopf wechselten immer schneller. Er wurde wie eine hilflose Puppe benutzt. Sein Körper war nur noch Gefäß für Menschen, die namenlos an ihm vorbei zogen. Er war Täter und Opfer. Er erlebte Flugzeugabstürze, Autounfälle und Explosionen. Und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Er hatte so viele Menschen simuliert und jeder einzelne von ihnen forderte jetzt sein Recht, ihn zu besuchen.

**24. März, 08:01 Uhr**

**Washington, D.C., Hotel Holiday Inn**

Raines packte seinen Koffer. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr hier weiter seine Zeit zu verschwenden. Er würde Mr. Parker mit nach Delaware nehmen und ihn dort im gleichen Heim einsperren lassen, wie er es damals mit seiner Frau Edna machen musste. (50) Edna dachte er wehmütig. Sie war am Anfang so von seiner Sache überzeugt gewesen. Aber nachdem Annie geboren worden war, hatte sich alles geändert. Eigentlich hätten sie Annie zur Adoption weggeben müssen, wie es in der Prophezeiung stand, aber Edna hatte sich dagegen gewehrt und natürlich war sie dabei von Catherine unterstützt worden. Doch das Triumvirat hatte selbst bei ihm keine Ausnahme gemacht und Annie war eines nachts entführt worden. Nicht mal Jarod hatte ihm damals helfen können. Edna wollte daraufhin alles auffliegen lassen und das Centre hatte sie auf die Abschussliste gesetzt. In fingierten Selbstmorden war Raines ja geübt und so wurde auch seine Frau offiziell aus der Centre-Geschichte durch Selbstmord gestrichen. Nach 20 Jahren war sie aus dem Bret Institut, eine Stunde südlich von Blue Cove gelegen, geflohen. Aber das Triumvirat war sehr schnell und kurz darauf, hatte er sie Tod aufgefunden. Sie war vielleicht der einzige Mensch, den er jemals geliebt hatte.

Raines wischte alle Gedanken an die Vergangenheit weg. Er musste sich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren und hoffte auf Angelo. Der konnte ihm sicher sagen, wie Parkers Innenleben wirklich aussah.

**24. März, 08:30 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Raum hinter dem Schrank**

Lyle hatte die Nacht auf der Matratze in seinem Schuppen verbracht und war mit Jarods Schreien eingeschlafen. Bevor Lyle zur Arbeit fahren musste, wollte er sich noch einen Blick auf sein Lieblingsopfer gönnen. Inzwischen hatte man schon einige Zeit lang nichts mehr gehört. Er ist doch nicht etwa eingeschlafen? dachte Lyle, gähnte herzhaft und sperrte das Schloss der Hütte auf.

„Ähhh...," angewidert wandte er seinen Kopf ab. Ein jämmerliches Bild bot sich ihm und wenn es nicht so gestunken hätte, hätte er es ausgiebig genießen können.

Jarod kauerte auf dem Boden. Die Augen waren rot und immer noch offen, da das Serum auch in der Nacht nachgespritzt worden war. Er war leichenblass und hatte tiefe schwarze Ränder unter den Augen. Er hielt seine Beine umschlungen und wippte unablässig vor und zurück. Der Boden war feucht von seinem Urin und übergeben hatte er sich auch mehrmals. Hände und Arme waren übersät mit blutigen Schrammen und an seinem Kopf klaffte ein Wunde. Offensichtlich hatte er so versucht, seine Gedanken ruhig zu stellen. Sein Gesicht war voller getrocknetem Blut, die Haare klebten teilweise an seinem Kopf und standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab.

„Schade, hab keinen Fotoapparat zur Hand."Lyles Grinsen wirkte gezwungen. Scheinbar machte er sich ein bisschen Sorgen. „Na, hast du genug? Wirst du mir das Passwort sagen?"

Jarod wippte vor und zurück. Sein Blick war glasig und ging durch Lyle hindurch.

„Hey, mach keinen Scheiß."Lyle ließ die Tür offen und füllte einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser. Diesen leerte er mit einem einzigen Schwung über Jarod aus. Der schien völlig unbeeindruckt davon. Lyle wiederholte die Prozedur und seine Sorge wuchs.

„Du spielst mir was vor, stimmt's? Willst mir einen Denkzettel verpassen, weil ich dich eingesperrt habe. Sieh mal!"Lyle hielt seine Fernbedienung von InterMed hoch. Jarod sah sie nicht einmal an. „Hör schon auf!"Lyle drückte auf den Kopf und beobachtete den Mann vor ihm ganz genau. Der zuckte zusammen und knallte an die von ihm aus gesehene linke Wand. Eine neue Platzwunde entstand am Kopf. Kein Schrei kam über Jarods Lippen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!"fluchte Lyle, dessen Sorge langsam in Panik umschlug.

**24. März, 09:15 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Sydneys Büro**

Broots legte Sydney einen Zettel auf den Schreibtisch. Er hatte nicht vor auch nur ein Wort im Centre zu sprechen, dass ihm schaden könnte. Lyles Ansprache war ihm noch viel zu deutlich im Ohr.

_Lyle hat für heute alle Termine abgesagt. Er kommt heute _

_nicht ins Büro!_

Hatte Broots auf den Zettel geschrieben.

_P.S. Bitte verbrennen sie SOFORT diese Nachricht!!!_

Sydney musste kurz schmunzeln, als er den Nachsatz gelesen hatte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. Was war los? Jarod in Lyles Wohnung, Lyle hatte freie Hand. Sydney machte sich sehr große Sorgen. Er wusste nur einen, der ihm jetzt vielleicht helfen konnte, wie er es immer tat, wenn es um seine Freunde ging – Angelo.

**24. März, 09:45 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Badezimmer**

Jarod saß nackt auf dem Boden der Dusche und Wasser lief über seinen geschundenen Körper. Lyle wollte auf keinen Fall, dass im Centre bekannt wurde, was hier passiert war. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen, Jarod aus seiner Lethargie zu befreien.

Langsam verschwanden der Gestank und die Überreste der letzten Nacht im Abfluss, aber Jarod machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

**24. März, 10:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Angelos Zimmer**

Broots hatte herausgefunden, dass Angelo verlegt worden war. Denn wie für alles, gab es auch einen Plan über die Raumbelegung im Centre.

Der neue Raum, glich eher einem Gefängnis. Angelo saß auf dem Boden hinter Gittern. Sydney bemerkte gleich das extra abgesicherte Lüftungsgitter und erkannte in Angelos Gesicht, seine Verzweiflung. Dass letzte bisschen Freiheit war ihm genommen worden. Als er Sydney und Broots erblickte, kam er ans Gitter.

Er blickte etwas beschämt auf den Boden. „Lyle sagt, Affe muss in Käfig."

Sydney nahm Angelos Hand, der die Gitterstäbe umklammert hatte. „Du weißt, das es nicht stimmt", er wollte ihn trösten, aber durch die Berührung spürte Angelo Sydneys Angst und fuhr erschrocken zurück.

„Sydney Angst."

„Ja, kannst du bitte versuchen, Jarod zu... zu erfühlen?"Syd wusste nicht genau wie Angelo es immer anstellte, sich in andere Menschen zu versetzen. Der Empath hatte Techniken, die niemand kannte, da er sich ihnen nicht ausreichend mitteilen konnte.

Angelo schloss die Augen und schien in sich hinein zu lauschen.

„Jarod weg."

„Ja, wir glauben, er ist bei Lyle."bestätigte Sydney nickend

Angelo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Jarod weg."

Sydney missverstand es auch diesmal. „Hat Lyle ihn weggebracht? Weißt du wohin?"

Angelo wimmerte und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen seinen Brustkorb, um das Innere von Jarod darzustellen. „Jarod weg", wiederholte er und wimmerte lauter.

Jetzt verstand Sydney und fasste einen Entschluss.

**24. März, 10:10 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Der Sweeper hatte für Miss Parker gewählt, denn nach der Eskapade von letzter Nacht, hatte man ihr Mobiltelefon sicher gestellt. Ihren Bruder durfte sie aber anrufen.

Im Büro hatte man ihr mitgeteilt, dass Lyle heute zu Hause arbeiten würde.

„Na, was immer der unter arbeiten versteht", sagte Parker spöttisch und wartete darauf, dass Lyle abnahm.

Es klingelte ewig lange, bis ein außer Atem klingender Lyle endlich am Telefon war.

„Ja?"

„Die unter Arrest stehende Schwester", meldete sie sich kalt. „Wollten sie gestern Abend nicht kommen, damit ich ihnen erklären kann, was wirklich passiert ist?"Sie hatte sich eine nette kleine Geschichte ausgedacht, aber vergeblich auf ihn gewartet.

Lyle hatte eigentlich nur vorgehabt, sie zu verspotten, denn was genau passiert war, hatte er deutlich auf den Tonaufnahmen gehört.

„Ist jetzt... ganz schlecht", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor.

Sie hörte, dass Wasser in der Dusche abgestellt wurde und dann ein leises, undeutliches Brabbeln im Hintergrund.

Mit dem undeutlichen Geplapper hatte Jarod vor zehn Minuten angefangen. Lyle vermutete, es war der alte Sing-Sang, den er sonst immer in vergleichbaren Situationen herunterleierte. Irgend etwas mit barfüßigen Gänsen. Mist eben. (51)

„Lyle, störe ich sie bei etwas?"fragte sie anzüglich und stellte sich eine zierliche Asiatin in Lyles Dusche vor.

„Kri.. kriiiiiiiii.....krrrrrrrrr."

Lyle hielt den Hörer zu, allerdings etwas nachlässig. „Halt die Klappe!"knirschte er genervt. Zu seiner Schwester sagte er dann: „Sie können mir später von ihren Liebesabenteuern berichten, Sharon."Damit legte er auf und wandte sich wieder dem völlig entgleisten Jarod zu.

Miss Parker gab den Hörer an den Sweeper zurück und rekonstruierte das Gespräch noch einmal in ihrem Kopf. Nur am Rande war sie wütend darüber, dass Lyle sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte. Das war bisher Tabu für alle gewesen. In ihrem Kopf spukte vielmehr die zweite Stimme aus dem Hintergrund herum. Sie war ihr bekannt vorgekommen. Eine Frau war es zumindest nicht gewesen. Ein bisschen erinnerte sie die Stimme an Jarod, aber den hörte sie im Moment ständig und es klang auch etwas zu wirr für ihn.

Sie dachte an seine sanfte tiefe Stimme, die dunklen Augen, seine... Sie musste sich zusammen reißen und endlich einen Weg finden, hier wieder raus zu kommen.

**24. März, 10:43 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Wohnzimmer**

Jarod trug ein Hemd und eine Boxershorts von Lyle, denn der hatte kein Interesse daran ständig auf einen nackten Jarod blicken zu müssen.

Inzwischen war die Panik der totalen Verzweiflung gewichen. Seit Jahren hatte er nach der perfekten Möglichkeit gesucht Jarods Willen zu brechen. Dass diese Möglichkeit immer so greifbar nahe gewesen war, hätte er nie vermutet. Aber irgend etwas war schief gelaufen. Der Plan war gewesen, ihn einige Tage ohne Schlaf, Wasser und Nahrung schmoren zu lassen und damit seinen Willen zumindest anzuknacksen.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Lyle horchte auf. Wer störte ihn hier? Er blickte auf Jarod, den er nicht gefesselt hatte. Sollte er das jetzt nachholen? Er entschied, dass dies im Moment nicht nötig war und lief mit schnellen Schritten zur Haustür. Da man von dort ins Wohnzimmer sehen konnte, öffnete er sie nur einen Spalt.

Es war Sydney. „Mr. Lyle", er nickte ihn ernst an.

„Was wollen sie, Sydney?"fragte Lyle erschöpft.

„Ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten."

„Warum will mir im Moment jeder helfen?"Lyle verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Psychiater herausfordernd an.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas passiert sein muss und ich kann helfen."

Lyle überlegte. Bei Sydney hatte er nicht viel zu befürchten. Er war ein alter Mann und wenn er ihm Schwierigkeiten machen würde, könnte er ihn sehr schnell beseitigen lassen. Sydney kannte Jarod am besten und vielleicht hatte er wirklich eine Idee.

„Kommen sie rein", widerstrebend öffnete Lyle die Tür ganz.

**24. März, 10:54 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Raines Büro**

Mr. Parker hatte sein Zimmer im Bret Institut bereits bezogen und Raines hatte inzwischen die Veränderungen im Centre registriert. Scheinbar war Lyle auch dabei die Prophezeiung endgültig zu entschlüsseln und hatte sich einen guten Mitspieler mit Jarod an Land gezogen. Raines zweifelte nicht daran, dass Jarod die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde und fehlende Teile einfach simulieren könnte. Aber vielleicht konnte Raines schneller an die richtigen Informationen kommen. Immerhin hatte er Parker, in dessen Kopf irgendwo ebenfalls Antworten sein mussten.

**24. März, 10:59 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Wohnzimmer**

Sydney hatte vorgehabt möglichst unbeteiligt an die Sache heran zu gehen. Aber als er Jarod sah, verlor er die Fassung.

„Lyle! Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht!"schrie er ihn entsetzt an und kniete sich zu Jarod auf dem Boden.

„Konnte ja keiner ahnen", murmelte Lyle schuldbewusst, wie ein Kind, dass man beim Kekse klauen erwischt hatte.

„Jarod?" Sydney nahm Jarods Kopf in beide Hände und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Und was ist? Simuliert er nur?"fragte Lyle hoffnungsvoll.

**24. März, 11:29 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Es war nur sehr leise im Hintergrund zu hören gewesen, aber an irgendetwas erinnerte Miss Parker dieses Wort. Sie ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer, wie immer ihr dicht auf dem Fuß folgend ihre Leibwache. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein DSA-Abspielgerät und in der Schublade lagen einige Disks. Es waren keine vollständigen Aufnahmen, nur Ausschnitte. Teilweise hatte sie die Disks von Jarod, oder Broots hatte welche aufgetrieben und natürlich waren einige auch von Angelo, der die persönliche Verwaltung der Disks ehrenamtlich übernommen hatte. Miss Parker musste über diesen Witz grinsen und fischte sich eine Disk heraus, die sie in das Gerät einschob. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien sie als Kind, mit Jarod. Auf einem Tisch standen Hasen. Miss Parker musste wieder lächeln, als sie an diese Zeit erinnert wurde. Aber das war nicht die richtige Disk. Sie zog sie heraus, suchte etwas und drückte eine andere Scheibe ins Gerät.

_Jarod 2/4/63_

_For Centre Use Only_

_Die Kamera beobachtete einen kleinen Jungen, der um ein Modell des Empire State Buildings herumlief._

„_Kri Kra Toad's foot, Geese walk bare foot."_

_Der Junge legte sich auf die Plattform, auf der das Gebäude stand._

Miss Parker stoppte die Aufnahme und spulte etwas mit dem Trackball zurück.

„_Kri Kra Toad's foot, Geese walk bare foot."_

Sie drückte auf Pause und das Bild fror ein und zeigte den jungen Jarod.

„Das ist es gewesen!"sagte sie zu sich selbst und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

**24. März, 11:42 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Wohnzimmer**

Jarod lag auf der Couch, Sydney saß daneben und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Was ist denn jetzt?"fragte Lyle ungeduldig.

„Ich komme nicht zu ihm durch", antwortete Sydney ärgerlich.

„Ach, das ist doch nur ein Trick. Schon so oft hat er uns reingelegt. Er simuliert doch nur etwas und wenn wir uns wegdrehen, macht er einen Satz und ist verschwunden."

Sydney sah Lyle aus bösen Augen an. „Ich fürchte, diesmal ist es anders."Besorgt wandte sich Sydney wieder seinem Schützling zu und befühlte seinen Puls. Die Stirn von Jarod war immer noch schweißnass und der Puls raste. Die Augen hingegen blickten starr ins Leere.

„Wir sollten ihn dringend in die Krankenstation bringen."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!"fuhr Lyle ihn an. „Er bleibt da, wo er ist."

„Was... was haben sie eigentlich mit ihm gemacht?"Sydney war sich nicht sicher, ob er es hören wollte, aber es war notwendig, um den richtigen Therapieansatz zu finden.

Lyle zuckte mit den Achseln und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Ich würde gerne ein Schlafmittel spritzen. Er sollte unbedingt etwas schlafen."

Lyle wusste von den InterMed Instruktionen, dass sich Schlafmittel und Aufputschmittel nicht vertrugen. „Das ist im Moment etwas ungünstig."

Syd sah ihn fragend an und erinnerte sich dann an Broots´ grinsendes Gesicht, als es um die Verhütungskapsel ging. Er untersuchte Jarods Körper, konnte aber keine sichtbare Ausbeulung unter der Haut sehen.

Lyle beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und erkannte, dass Sydney wohl Bescheid wusste. „Es ist ein neues System", erklärte er zögernd. „Es ist so flach, dass man es von außen nicht mehr erkennen kann."

Sydney sprang auf. „Verdammt Lyle, was wollen sie eigentlich?"Er fluchte nicht oft, aber heute war es mit seiner Zurückhaltung zu Ende. „Wollen sie Jarod töten?"

Lyle schaute ihn an wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Sydney registrierte es etwas perplex. „Rufen sie diese Quacksalber an, damit dieses Teil wieder entfernt wird und am besten auch gleich, der Rest von ihrem Science Fiktion Zeug."

Aber Lyle wollte sich sein teures Spielzeug nicht wegnehmen lassen und schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne.

**24. März, 12:32 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

„Was heißt hier, sie müssen erst fragen. Rufen sie sofort Lyle an. Es sei denn, sie wollen, dass ich wirklich wütend werde und ihnen das Telefon da hin stecke, wo die Sonne nie scheint!"

Er war bestimmt mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie und brachte vielleicht doppelt so viel Gewicht auf die Waage, aber die Kälte in Miss Parkers Stimme, ließ ihn erneut frösteln. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie handgreiflich werden könnte. Er hatte die Anweisung größere Konfrontationen zu vermeiden und ein Telefonat würde ihm sicher keine Schwierigkeiten einbringen. Also wählte er Lyles Mobilnummer.

Es klingelte wieder sehr lange.

**24. März, 12:33 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Wohnzimmer**

„Was will die denn schon wieder?"Lyle erkannte auf dem Display Miss Parkers Nummer. Er nahm das Gespräch an. „Haben sie so eine Sehnsucht nach mir?"

Lyle hielt den Hörer etwas vom Ohr weg, da seine Schwester ihn mit lauter Stimme ankeifte.

Sydney blickte neugierig zu Lyle und erkannte sofort Miss Parkers Stimme.

„Nein, ----- wie ---- wie ----- jetzt hören ---- aber ---- Pffffff." Lyle legte das Telefon zur Seite. „Verliebte Weiber sind am schlimmsten."Als Lyle Sydneys fragenden Blick sah, merkte er, dass er einmal mehr Informationen als der Psychiater hatte. „Da", er deutete auf Jarod, „die beiden haben's endlich geschafft."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na, meine Schwester und unser Wunderknabe hier hatten endlich", er machte eine Pause, weil er überlegte, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, „intimen Kontakt", beendete er den Satz anzüglich grinsend.

Sydney hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Jarod und Miss Parker?

**24. März, 12:39 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

„So, fahren wir?"

Der Sweeper sah sie dümmlich an.

„Zu Lyle. Er hat gesagt, ich kann kommen. Jetzt machen sie schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Der Mann wählte erneut die Nummer von Lyle, um die Aussage zu überprüfen. Es wurde nicht abgenommen.

„Er wartet auf mich. Jetzt machen sie sich nicht in die Hosen, oder glauben sie, er wird ihnen gleich den Kopf wegschießen, wenn sie mit mir auftauchen?"

**24. März, 13:05 Uhr**

**Delaware, 1 Stunde von Blue Cove, Bret Institut**

Raines schob Angelo vor sich her in Mr. Parkers Zimmer. Eigentlich hätte er ihn nicht aus dem Centre mitnehmen dürfen, aber Raines fand immer einen Weg, wenn er etwas wollte.

Mr. Parker saß im Bademantel am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte zufrieden. Raines fand das unheimlich. Er hatte seinen Bruder noch nie so friedlich gesehen.

„Mr. Parker neu", sagte Angelo, nachdem er den Mann einen Moment mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Neu? Was bedeutet das Angelo?"

„Mr. Parker neu", wiederholte der den rätselhaften Satz.

Raines seufzte ergeben auf. Noch mehr undurchdringbare Worte.

**24. März, 13:20 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Lyles Wohnung, Wohnzimmer**

„Ich vermute eine Katatonie (52)", sagte Sydney ernst. Lyle hatte ihm noch immer keine Informationen darüber gegeben, was passiert war.

„Sydney, sehe ich aus wie ein Seelenklempner? Ich brauche es schon genauer."

„Ausgelöst werden kann es zum Beispiel durch einen Schockzustand. Der Patient zieht sich in sich zurück. Reagiert nicht mehr auf Ansprache und verweigert Nahrung und Trinken."

„Und was kann man dagegen machen?"Seine Stimme klang genervt.

„Es gibt verschiedene Therapien. Zum Beispiel eine medikamentöse."

„Also, Pillen. Und wie lange dauert das, Dr. Freud?"

„Es kann einige Tage dauern. Aber auch Wochen, oder Monate."

„Monate?" Lyle starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Ich brauche ihn morgen wieder einsatzfähig. Er hat eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen. Es muss doch noch was anderes geben."

„Na ja", Sydney zögerte, Lyle davon zu erzählen.

„Was?"

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Hier geht es zu wie auf einem Bahnhof", stöhnte Lyle entnervt auf.

Er öffnete einen Spalt breit die Tür. Da wurde sie aufgestoßen, knallte gegen Lyles Kopf und eine aufgebrachte Miss Parker stürmte herein.

„Wie können sie es wagen, mich einzusperren?"Sie trieb ihn durch das Wohnzimmer, indem sie ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln in die Brust bohrte. „Ich werde ihnen.... hallo Sydney?", unterbrach sie sich kurz. „Ich lasse mir das nicht mehr gefallen und.... Jarod?" Sie blieb erstarrt im Zimmer stehen und schaute fassungslos auf das Häufchen Elend auf der Couch.

„Aua", sagte Lyle und rieb sich die Schramme am Kopf.

„Jarod!" wiederholte sie noch mal, rannte zu ihm und stieß Sydney fast um. „Was ist?"Sie merkte, dass keine Reaktion von Jarod kam. Sein Blick war weiterhin starr in die Ferne gerichtet. Sie schüttelte ihn. „Jarod!"

„Miss Parker...."versuchte Sydney ihr zu erklären.

„Sie psychopatischer Mistkerl, was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?"In ihren Augen blitzte eiskalter Hass. Die Frau stürzte sich auf Lyle und ließ ihre Fäuste auf seinen Brustkorb hämmern.

Der Sweeper machte Anstalten Lyle zu helfen, aber Sydney hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „In Geschwisterstreitigkeiten sollte man sich nicht einmischen!"

„Mistkerl!" Miss Parker drängte ihn gegen die Wand und ihre spitzen Fingernägel zerkratzten sein Gesicht.

Lyle machte keine Anstalten, sich zu wehren. Und Parker ließ schließlich erschöpft von ihm ab. Sie ging zurück zur Couch und setzte sich zu Jarod.

„Er... er wird doch wieder gesund?"In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

Sydney sah sie ernst an. „Ich hoffe es."

**25. März, 15:20 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Miss Parker hatte alles in die Hand genommen. Sie hatte den Tower und das Triumvirat über Lyles unverantwortliches Handeln aufgeklärt und dafür gesorgt, dass Jarod sofort in die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Sie hatte auch das Triumvirat durch ihre unnachahmliche Art überzeugen können, dass sie immer vorgehabt hatte, Jarod wieder ins Centre zu bringen. Ob ihr das jemand abnahm wusste sie nicht, aber im Moment war ihr das auch egal.

Sie stand vor dem Fenster zu Operationssaal 1 und beobachtete den Eingriff der Ärzte von InterMed. Das Centre hatte der Entfernung aller Chips zugestimmt, da die Gefahr groß war, dass sie durch die anstehende Therapie zerstört werden würden.

Sie bekommen alle, die du liebst Der Satz ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Hallo Miss Parker."

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte auf Raines, den sie trotz seines quietschenden Sauerstoffwagens nicht gehört hatte, da sie so in ihre Gedanken versunken war.

„Wie war der Trip nach Washington?"erlaubte sie sich bissig einen kleinen Seitenhieb.

„Wie war der Urlaub mit Jarod", gab Raines ebenso scharf zurück.

Ja, ja liegt in der Familie dachte Miss Parker seufzend. Sie wunderte sich, wie schnell sich Prioritäten ändern konnten. Vor einigen Tagen hatte Raines einen Großteil in ihrem Kopf eingenommen. Jetzt war dort nur noch Jarod.

Sie sahen beide durch das Fenster des OPs und schwiegen.

„Wie geht es meinem... Vater", fragte Miss Parker plötzlich.

Sie blickten sich an.

„Ich verstehe nicht."Raines setzte ein erstauntes Gesicht auf.

„Bitte, seien sie ein mal in ihrem Leben ehrlich mit mir. Mein Vater war in Washington und sie waren in Washington. Muss ich wirklich Broots herausfinden lassen, was sie da genau gemacht haben?"

Raines hatte vorgehabt, Mr. Parker als Trumpf in der Hinterhand zu behalten und ihn dann wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen, wenn er ihm irgendwie nutzen könnte. Aber wieder machte ihm seine Brut einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Wo ist Lyle?"stellte er eine Gegenfrage, um abzulenken.

„Ihre kleine Kreation hat sich verdünnisiert, als ich das Triumvirat angerufen habe. Ein paar Fehlfunktionen hat er ja schon, meinen sie nicht auch?"

Die Tür des OPs öffnete sich und ein Mann mit grüner Maske trat heraus. Als er sie abnahm, erschien Sydneys Gesicht dahinter. „Alles erledigt", berichtete er. „Mr. Raines, sie sind zurück?"

„Hmpf", grummelte Raines unbestimmt. „Wann können wir mit der EKT (53) beginnen?"

Deswegen ist er hier dachte Parker wütend. Sie konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Das ist ja Lyles und ihre Spezialität, oder?"

EKT war die Abkürzung für Elektrokrampftherapie, wie Miss Parker von Sydney wusste. Dabei wurde für 1-9 Sekunden ein Wechselstrom von 70 bis 100 Volt über Elektroden durch den Schädel und damit in das Gehirn geleitet. Dadurch wurde ein künstlicher Krampfanfall ausgelöst. Die medikamentöse Therapie dauerte auch dem Triumvirat zu lange und daher hatten sie der EKT zugestimmt.

„Die Untersuchungen müssen noch durchgeführt werden", informierte Sydney seinen ehemaligen Kollegen. EKG und verschiedenen Blutuntersuchungen standen noch an. Die Behandlung selbst sollte ein Spezialist durchführen, der extra aus Afrika eingeflogen wurde. Sydney fragte sich, wozu man dafür einen Spezialisten in Afrika angestellt hatte.

„Bitte informieren sie mich über den genauen Termin", sagte Raines zu Sydney.

Will er sich das etwa ansehen? dachte Miss Parker angewidert.

Raines drehte sich um und ging Richtung Fahrstühle.

„Grüßen sie meinen Vater", rief Miss Parker ihm giftig nach. Sie hatte die Angelegenheit nämlich nicht vergessen.

**25. März, 16:10 Uhr**

**Unterwegs in Lyles Wagen**

Wie schnell sich Prioritäten ändern dachte Lyle aufseufzend. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er nur an die Entschlüsselung der Prophezeiung gedacht. Jetzt war nur noch die Rettung seiner Haut im Kopf. Das Centre konnte sehr ungemütlich werden und vielleicht würde er diesmal mehr, als nur einen Daumen verlieren, wie damals bei den Yakuza.

Aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit. Er war ein Stehaufmännchen und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt würde er wieder auftauchen und alle überraschen.

**29. März, 14:11 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, SL14**

Heute war die achte Behandlung. Bisher war noch keine Besserung erkennbar. Langsam zweifelte Miss Parker daran, dass diese Therapie überhaupt die richtige war. Sydney sagte ihr ständig, sie müsse mehr Geduld haben.

Einmal hatte sie zugesehen was da eigentlich gemacht wurde, aber die Krämpfe, die mit Absicht ausgelöst wurden, waren ihr zu sehr auf den Magen geschlagen. Und so tigerte sie jetzt täglich in den Gängen von SL14 herum und wartete auf positive Nachrichten.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und Miss Parker riskierte einen neugierigen Blick. Es war Broots. Das bedeutete, es gab Neuigkeiten.

Und tatsächlich. Er winkte mit einem Blatt herum. Der gute alte Broots. Seitdem Lyle verschwunden war, war Broots wie ausgewechselt.

„Na, was meinen sie, was der Centre Holmes entdeckt hat."Broots grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Witzig", sagte Miss Parker, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie genau gesagt, niemand zum Lächeln bringen können. Sie nahm Broots das Blatt aus der Hand. Es waren Einweisungspapier in das Bret Institut, unterschrieben von Mr. Raines. Eingewiesen worden war ein gewisser Michael Crain.

„Super Entdeckung Sherlock. Und was soll uns das sagen?"

„Aber Miss Parker – Bret Institut, dort war auch Edna Raines. Raines kann nur eine einzige Person dort hingebracht haben."Er machte es spannend.

„Mein Vater!"Ihr ging endlich auch ein Licht auf.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als die Tür zum Behandlungsraum geöffnet wurde. Sydney kam heraus. Er war bei allen Sitzungen anwesend. An seinem Blick konnte sie sofort erkennen, dass sich etwas verändert haben musste. Achtlos gab sie Broots das Blatt zurück und wieder setzte sie klare Zeichen, wo im Moment ihre Prioritäten lagen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie Sydney entgegen und drückte sich an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer.

Der Arzt packte gerade seine Sachen zusammen und entfernte die letzten Dioden an Jarods Kopf. Sie suchte ihn seinem Gesicht irgendeinen Wandel und sah, dass seine Augen die Bewegungen des Arztes argwöhnisch verfolgten.

„Jarod?"

Er wandte schwerfällig den Kopf und blickte sie an.

„Jarod", rief sie jetzt erleichtert und eilte zu ihm.

Aber es war nicht der Mann, mit dem sie vor einigen Tagen unterwegs gewesen war. Sein Blick war immer noch leer und jeder Glanz war daraus verschwunden. Sie drehte sich fragend zu Sydney, der ihr gefolgt war. Er nickte ihr beruhigend zu. Dies schien also immer noch im Rahmen des Normalen zu liegen, wenn man überhaupt von so etwas sprechen konnte.

„Könnten sie uns bitte alleine lassen?"bat Miss Parker die beiden Männer.

Sie wartete bis Sydney die Tür geschlossen hatte und setzte sich dann neben das Bett.

„Ich.... es...."Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, fühlte sich hilflos und ohnmächtig. Sie hatte sich diesen Holzverschlag ganz genau angesehen und sich vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man darin eingesperrt war.

Sie wollte seine Hand nehmen, aber als sie ihn berührte, zuckte er zusammen.

„Oh Gott", sagte sie bebend und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

Jarod sah sie an. Er hob seinen Arm und näherte seine Hand langsam ihrem Gesicht. So als hätte er Angst, er könnte etwas kaputt machen. Mit dem Zeigefinger hielt er einen Träne auf, die ihr die Wange herunter laufen wollte. Es sollte eine tröstende Geste, aber er erreichte damit genau das Gegenteil. Noch bewusster empfand Parker diese groteske Situation und den Schmerz all der Jahre. Jetzt brach sie vollkommen in Tränen aus. Langsam richtete Jarod sich auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesprochen. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich etwas, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, hielt ihn aber immer noch fest und sah ihm in die Augen. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, als schämte er sich wegen etwas. Sie faste sein Kinn an und drehte ihn wieder in ihr Blickfeld.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest."Sie hätte ihn gerne geküsst, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es noch zu früh war. Er wirkte so verletzlich und sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung ganz zerstören könnte.

„Ich..." seine Stimme klang wie bröckelndes Glas. „Ich will... das nicht mehr."

Sie wusste nicht genau was er damit meinte. Er war so unglaublich ernst. Seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Hoffnungslosigkeit aus. Sie kannte diese depressive Stimmung, da sie sie selbst schon einige Male durchlebte. Oft war es Jarod gewesen, der ihr da wieder heraushalf, jetzt war es an ihr, das gleiche für ihn zu tun.

**29. März, 15:28 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Außengelände**

Sie waren zwar nicht wirklich alleine, denn in sicherer Entfernung standen insgesamt sechs Sweeper, die sie aufmerksam beobachteten, aber sie war froh, dass sie diesen Ausflug überhaupt genehmigt bekam. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass das Centre andere Gründe dafür hatte wie sie, aber das war zweitrangig.

Sie saß mit Jarod da, wo sie sich sonst immer mit Broots und Sydney traf. Sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, was er vorhin mit diesem Satz meinte. Er würde reden, wenn er es für richtig hielt.

Er schloss die Augen und sie sah, wie der Wind durch sein Haar fuhr. Scheinbar genoss er die kühle Brise. Von hier aus wirkte das Centre wie ein normales Gebäude. Das Zwitschern der Vögel hier im Park, ließen einen die Schrecken nur weniger Meter weiter vergessen. Sie hoffte, dass dies genau so auch auf Jarod wirkte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander saßen, sah er sie an.

„Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie vorher."

Sie nickte zögernd. Wieder sagte er nicht klar, was er meinte.

„Es ist weg."

Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich werde nie wieder simulieren", erklärte er schließlich.

Sie wusste, das konnte nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Egal was Lyle da in ihm anrichtete, früher oder später würde das Centre wieder von ihm verlangen, dass er für sie Simulationen machte.

„Ich habe es vorhin und eben versucht. Es klappt nicht mehr."

Sie erinnerte sich, wie er die Augen eben geschlossen hatte. Das war gar kein Ausdruck von Genuss gewesen, sondern er versuchte etwas zu simulieren. Konnte das sein? Konnte er diese Gabe tatsächlich verlieren?

„Vielleicht hat Lyle mir sogar einen Gefallen mit dieser Sache getan."

Sein Gesicht drückte Aufrichtigkeit aus. Die Worte klangen zwar bitter, aber wenn es wirklich stimmte, war die Tragweite enorm.

Miss Parker malte sich aus, was das Centre mit einem Pretender machen würde, der nicht mehr simulieren konnte. Was hatte er noch für einen Wert? Ihr war klar, dass Jarod über viele weltpolitische Geschehnisse die Wahrheit kannte und daher eine Gefahr darstellte. Daher würde das Centre ihn auch ohne besondere Fähigkeiten nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Jarod musste das auch wissen. Daher wäre es kein Vorteil für ihn, wenn er in dieser Sache log.

„Du bist nicht nur Pretender."Parker fand, dass es Zeit war etwas zu sagen.

„So?"

„Du bist Jarod", weiter wusste sie nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie überlegte krampfhaft.

Jarod lachte bitter auf. „Wirklich? Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin, aber ich kann dir sagen, was ich nicht mehr sein will."

So gerne wollte sie ihm etwas nettes sagen, ihn beruhigen, unterstützen.

„Ich will nie mehr Versuchskaninchen, Gejagter, Sklave oder ein Projekt sein. Nie mehr!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff Jarod in Miss Parkers Jackett und zog ihre Pistole aus dem Halfter.

„Jarod, nein!"schrie sie.

Die Sweeper kamen angerannt.

„Nie mehr!"wiederholte Jarod, setzte die Pistole an seine Schläfe und drückte ab.

**29. März, 18:26 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Bret Institut**

Mr. Parker saß am Fenster und starrte auf den Park, während eine Schwester seinen Puls überprüfte. Die Schwester mochte Michael Crain, ihren Patienten. Er war still und machte keine Probleme. Morgens setzte er sich ans Fenster und beobachtete die Vögel im Park.

„Das Center wird emporsteigen. Der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden. Ein Junge namens Jarod."

„Was haben sie gesagt?"Die Schwester sah verdutzt auf den sonst schweigenden Mann. Mr. Raines hatte ihr einen beachtlichen Schein in die Hand gedrückt und sie angewiesen, sofort anzurufen, wenn es eine Veränderung geben würde. Hatte er das gemeint? Egal, sie würde ihn sofort anrufen, denn immerhin winkte noch ein zweiter Schein, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllte.

**29. März, 18:33 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Raines Büro**

Die Sitzung war kurzfristig einberufen worden. Anwesende waren Mr. Raines, Mr. Parthis – der Mann aus Afrika, der übergangsweise die Leitung übernommen hatte und Dr. Martin, der die EKT Therapie durchgeführt hatte. Der Tower war per Videokonferenz zugeschaltet worden.

Mr. Martin musste Rede und Antwort stehen, wie es zu solch einem Unfall hatte kommen können.

„Ja, Patienten mit solch einem Krankheitsverlauf sind Selbstmord-gefährdet, aber nach der Vorgeschichte des Patienten hätten wir niemals vermutet..."

„Sie haben Vermutungen angestellt!"donnerte ein Afrikaner über den Bildschirm. „Wir haben die beste Einnahmequelle des Centre verloren und sie stellen Vermutungen an?"

Das Telefon klingelte. Raines entschuldigte sich einen Moment und nahm den Hörer ab. Er schwieg und hörte nur zu und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Oh, nein!!!"sagte er entsetzt und blickte dann zum Videomonitor. „Ich fürchte, wir haben weit mehr als eine Einnahmequelle verloren."

**29. März, 20:25 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Miss Parkers Haus**

Sie hatte alle weggeschickt. Sie konnte die Nähe der Menschen nicht ertragen. Dr. Martin hatte sie nach Hause begleitet und ihr auch ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Immer wieder hatte er wiederholt „Es wird alles gut". Aber es konnte nichts mehr gut werden.

Miss Parker konnte die Bilder nicht mehr vergessen. Der Knall, das Blut, die Sweeper, die ihn wegbrachten. Das Geschrei im Centre, das unfassbare Kopfschütteln des Arztes, als endgültiges Todesurteil. Sydneys Zusammenbruch. Alles war so unwirklich. Und sie hatte Recht behalten. Sie verlor alle, die sie liebte.

_Es wird alles gut _

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu. Sie wollte keine Stimmen mehr hören, nicht jetzt, nie mehr. Und was sollte dieser sinnlose Satz? (54)

_ Hab Vertrauen, mein Herz _

Auch die Worte ihrer Mutter vermochten sie nicht zu trösten. Sie hatte kein Vertrauen mehr. Sogar Jarod hatte sie letztendlich betrogen, indem er sie einfach verlassen hatte. Vertrauen ist etwas kostbares, hatte Jarod gesagt. Diese Worte kamen ihr jetzt wie eine Lüge vor.

Sie ging wankend vor Schmerz in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte nicht geduscht und trug immer noch die blutbespritzten Kleider. Aber das war ihr egal. Sie schlug die Decke zurück. Da lag eine weiße Karte. Zitternd nahm sie das Schriftstück hoch.

_Es wird alles gut. J._

Wie...? Er hatte unmöglich vorher hierher kommen können. Hektisch drehte sie sich im Kreis. War er hier?

Und da stand er vor ihr. Wie aus dem Nichts war er aufgetaucht. Aber das musste ein Traum sein. Vielleicht auch eine ihrer Erscheinungen. Sie hatte die kleine Miss Parker auf Carthis gesehen, auch schon ihre Mutter und Tommy. Jetzt würde sie eben auch noch Jarod in diesen kleinen verschwiegenen Kreis mit aufnehmen.

„Es tut mir leid. Es musste sein."

Er hatte gesprochen. Vor Miss Parkers Augen verschwamm alles, sie fühlte eine Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen und dann wurde alles schwarz.

**29. März, 23:40 Uhr**

Alles wird gut. Es tut so weh. Alle sterben. Ich kann niemandem Vertrauen. Alle haben mich verlassen. Ich bin ganz alleine. Alles wird gut. Ich werde nie mehr lieben. Doch das wirst du. Alles ist gut. Nichts ist gut. Ich mag nicht mehr. Mach die Augen auf, alles ist gut. Nein. Öffne deine Augen.

Miss Parker riss ihre Augen auf und spürte ihre schmerzenden Schultern. Sie saß im Auto und ihre Sitzposition konnte man nicht gerade als bequem bezeichnen.

Der Fahrer war ein Mann, der eigentlich Tod sein sollte.

„Bastard!" schrie sie ihn an. „Verdammter Mistkerl!"

Jarod sah zu ihr rüber und hielt es für angebracht, einen Moment zu halten. Er scherte aus und parkte am Straßenrand.

„Es musste sein. Tut mir leid", er wirkte sehr zerknirscht und hatte nicht einen Kratzer an seinem Kopf.

„Aber ich... das Blut... ich habe doch gesehen... "Das Gesicht war fast unkenntlich gewesen. Nicht mal sein Vater hätte ihn identifizieren können. Sie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Alles Illusion", erklärte Jarod. „Eine Mischung aus Filmtricks und Zauberkunststückchen."

Sie brach in Tränen aus. Das war einfach zu viel.

Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Erst schlug sie ihn mit den Fäusten auf den Brustkorb, dann ließ sie sich erschöpft in seine Arme sinken.

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihren Rücken, bis sie ruhiger wurde.

„Das war... das war alles nur ein Trick? Diese Katatonie?"

„Ja... nein... In dieser Hütte sind Dinge geschehen, die mich tatsächlich weggerissen haben, aber die Medikamente haben gleich angeschlagen. Die Elektrotherapie wurde nie wirklich durchgeführt."

„Aber... aber der Arzt aus Afrika."

„War ein alter Freund von Sydney. Wir haben diese Sache gemeinsam geplant."

„Dann weiß er also über alles Bescheid?"

„Ja." Er nickte ernst.

„Verdammter Mistkerl", sagte sie jetzt auf Sydney bezogen. „Wusste gar nicht, dass er ein so guter Schauspieler ist."

**29. März, 23:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Raines Büro**

Er saß noch immer wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Jahrelang hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

So nah war der Auserwählte bei ihm gewesen. Alle anderen Voraussetzungen hätte er mit Leichtigkeit erfüllen können. Nur der Auserwählte hatte gefehlt.

Und einmal war er so kurz davor gewesen, es mit Jarod zu probieren. Aber immer hatte jemand dazwischen gefunkt.

In seinen Händen hatte er einen Computerausdruck in den Händen. Es waren die Teile, die er von der Prophezeiung zusammengestückelt hatte. Den letzten fehlenden Teil, hatte er eben noch mit eingefügt. Aber - was war die Prophezeiung jetzt noch wert, ohne den Schlüssel zu allem?

_Der Hüter des Paktes war und wird immer sein._

_Wer mit ihm den Pakt eingeht wird große Macht erlangen._

_Acht werden heißen Triumvirat und aus der Asche des Verderbens wird entstehen ein Ort genannt das Centre. _

_Das Blut der Acht vermischt wird stärken die Macht._

_Zwei mal Drei werden kommen, die gemeinsam alle Macht vereinen._

_Drei, die der Macht des Paktes dienen._

_Drei, die den Pakt vernichten mögen. _

_Aus den Reihen des Triumvirats werden die Väter und Mütter stammen, aus denen die drei entstehen._

_Die sechs, müssen getrennt in der Herrschaft des Centres verbleiben und müssen unterstellt sein, den eigenen Reihen. Keines der sechs darf wachsen in den Händen der Zeuger._

_Die drei Diener des Paktes erheben das Centre in unendliche Höhen. _

_Diese drei, aufgewachsen als drei einzelne, vereint am Tage der Wiederkunft, verhelfen dem einen zur Macht über alles. Das Centre wird erblühen und der eine wird haben den Schlüssel zu allem._

_Doch es wird ein Auserwählter kommen, der den Schleier der Illusion enthüllt. _

_Das Center wird emporsteigen. Der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden. Ein Junge namens Jarod._

_Am Tage der Wiederkunft werden die drei Diener, der eine, die acht und der Auserwählte den Pakt erneuern und der Hüter wird sie belohnen._

Der ganze Kampf all die Jahre. Die ganzen Verluste. Alles umsonst. Er hatte seine Familie verloren - Edna und Annie. Er hatte getötet, vergewaltigt, Menschen kreiert, Leben zerstört, Menschen entführen lassen, Unglück verbreitet, Schmerzen zugefügt. Und alles was ihm geblieben war, war dieses Stück Papier.

Das Eisen seines Revolvers lag kalt und schwer in seiner Hand. Vielleicht sollte er Jarod einfach folgen. Er war alt und krank und hatte keine Perspektiven mehr. Langsam hob Raines die Waffe. Keine Perspektiven. Er stockte. SILENTLY! Vielleicht konnte er den Pakt mit diesem Projekt erfüllen? Das Baby war immer noch da. Er würde es einfach Jarod nennen. Ein neuer Auserwählter. Natürlich! Gleich morgen früh würde er mit dem Jet nach Afrika fliegen. Wie gut, das er immer weit im voraus plante.

**30. März, 06:40 Uhr**

**Maine, nähe Montpellier**

Die Fahrt war lange. Jarod hatte ein Haus in Kanada, zu dem er hinfahren wollte. Zeit genug, um über vieles zu reden. Die Müdigkeit hatten sie längst schon übergangen und Jarod hatte vor, durchzufahren.

„Dass heißt, Angelo ist eigentlich der Sohn, von einem Triumviratsmitglied?"Miss Parker starrte Jarod fassungslos an.

„Freeport war einer der Mitgründer des Centres. In der Prophezeiung steht, dass sich die Mitglieder nur untereinander... wie soll ich es sagen... vermehren durften. Also ist Angelo, oder Timothy Freeport ein direkter Nachkomme."

„Wow! Das ist echt unglaublich."

„Die Prophezeiung sagt außerdem _Keines der sechs darf wachsen in den Händen der Zeuger.´"_

„Was soll das denn bitteschön bedeuten?" 

„Was genau damit gemeint ist, weiß ich auch nicht, aber dass Centre hat es so ausgelegt, dass kein Kind bei seinen Zeugern, also Eltern aufwachsen darf."

„Deswegen sollte Timmy, also Angelo, seinen Eltern weggenommen werden, aber sein Vater war dagegen."

„Genau, er hat sich gegen das Triumvirat gestellt und auch das steht in der Prophezeiung. _Drei, die den Pakt vernichten mögen._ Es gab später immer irgendwelche Nachkommen, die sich gegen den Pakt gestellt haben. Catherine, Margaret und Freeport zum Beispiel."

„Und", sie schluckte heftig, „ wer bin ich in dem ganzen Wirrwarr?"

Jarod sah sie liebevoll an. „Schau wo du im Moment bist. Sieht nicht so aus, als wärst du ein Diener des Centres."Er lächelte.

„Ja," sie senkte den Kopf. „aber ich wäre es fast geworden."

„Was zählt ist doch, wofür du dich letztendlich entschieden hast. Und das ist auch der große Knackpunkt an der Sache und hat Raines wohl fast um den Verstand gebracht. Man hat immer eine Wahl. Er hat immer versucht, diese Wahl für sich zu entscheiden mit seinen neurologischen Experimenten. Aber scheinbar hat er seine drei Diener nie richtig zusammen bekommen."

„Und welche Rolle hast du?"

Jarod sah sie kurz an und blickte wieder zur Straße. Er sagte nichts.

„Komm schon, jetzt zier dich nicht. Ich will es wissen."

„Hm", murmelte Jarod nur.

„Ich bin ein großes Mädchen."Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an.

„Es ist etwas gruselig, muss ich zugeben. Egal woher diese Prophezeiung immer auch kommen mag, sie ist wirklich Hunderte von Jahren alt. Irgendwer hat sie also vor langer langer Zeit geschrieben."

„Woher kennst du das genaue Alter?"

„Nun, dein Vater hat ein kleines Stück aus den Schriftrollen herausgerissen. Er gab es mir, bei unserer Begegnung. Ich habe es getestet. Es ist echt."

„Na komm schon, mach es nicht so spannend."

„Wie gesagt, es ist etwas unheimlich. Es gab einen Satz, nach dem das Centre lange gefahndet hat. Es geht um den Auserwählten. Nur er kann am Ende den Pakt besiegeln. Es heißt: _Der Auserwählte wird gefunden werden."_Er stockte einen Moment und sagte dann leise._ "Ein Junge namens Jarod."_

Miss Parker gluckste auf. „Das ist nur ein Name. Jeden von den Kindern hätten sie Jarod nennen können. Sogar Lyle."

„Ja, das habe ich deinem Vater auch gesagt und dann hat er mir das Stück aus der Prophezeiung gegeben."Er faste hinter sich unter den Sitz und zog eine prall gefüllte Mappe heraus, die er Miss Parker reichte.

Sie sah ihn fragend an und öffnete dann vorsichtig den Aktendeckel.

Oben auf lag in Folie eingeschweißt ein kleines vergilbtes Stück Papier. Auf dem Blatt konnte man eine Zeichnung sehen.

„Das ist unmöglich!"sagte Miss Parker entsetzt, als sie das Gesicht auf der Zeichnung erkannte. „Bestimmt eine Fälschung!"

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so", sagte Jarod und sah kurz auf Miss Parkers Schoß.

Die Zeichnung zeigte ein genaues Abbild von ihm selbst.

**30. März, 07:11 Uhr **

**Maine, Montpellier, Tankstelle mit Restaurant**

Als sie kurz darauf tanken mussten, gingen sie gleich im dortigen Restaurant frühstücken.

Miss Parker hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas von dem Schock mit dem Bild erholt. Sie wollte mehr wissen, noch waren nicht all ihre Fragen beantwortet.

„Was ist mit den restlichen Gründern?"

„Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?"

Sie schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf.

„Dein Urgroßvater Parker war natürlich einer von ihnen."

„Er hat ja auch die Schriftrollen mitgebracht", wiederholte Miss Parker eher für sich selbst. „Und dann einen seiner Söhne weggegeben", setzte sie nach. „Genau wie es geschrieben steht."

„Ja, und da Familie Raines auch Gründer waren, haben sie das Kind bekommen."

„Okay, soweit alles klar. Wie kommt meine Mutter ins Spiel?"

„Marcus Jamison war auch einer im ersten Triumvirat. Aber natürlich ist auch deine Mutter nicht bei ihren Eltern aufgewachsen, genau so wenig wie ihre Schwester Margaret."

„Was?" Miss Parker verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. Margaret und ihre Mutter waren Schwestern? Aber... aber... das bedeutete ja....

Jarod lachte herzhaft, als er Sharons Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Beruhig dich wieder, ich habe es schon überprüft. Margaret ist nicht meine leibliche Mutter."

Parker seufzte auf und bewarf ihn mit einem. „Mistkerl!"

„Danke, ich mag diesen Kosenamen."

Erst jetzt wurde Parker klar, dass Jarod nun noch viel weiter von seiner richtigen Familie weg war, als vorher. Das machte sie traurig.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß inzwischen auch, wie ich entstanden bin."Aus dem Augenwinkel fiel ihm ein schwarzer Wagen auf, der Richtung Tankstelle fuhr. Miss Parker konnte ihn aus ihrem Blickwinkel aus nicht sehen. Das Kennzeichen kam ihm doch irgendwie bekannt vor. Lyle 2. Na, wenn das kein Zufall war.

„Ich... komme gleich wieder", sagte er zu Sharon, die ihn fragend ansah. „Muss mal für kleine Jungs", setzte er grinsend nach. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Rücken, während er zu den Toiletten lief. Als er an der Tür stand und sie auf ihren Teller blickte, änderte er die Richtung und verließ unbemerkt das Restaurant.

Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Lyle in den Toiletten der Tankstelle verschwand.

Vielleicht war das was er vorhatte ein dummer Jungenstreich. Schließlich hielt man Jarod im Centre für Tod und es war eigentlich viel zu gefährlich für eine kleine Rache. Aber Jarod konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Er öffnete die Tür zu den Toiletten einen Spalt breit und sah, daß die Stehpissoirs unbesetzt waren. Also, musste er in einer Kabine sein – perfekt. Die Türen der Kabinen waren alle abschließbar. Jarod grinste. Kein Problem für einen ehemaligen Safeknacker. Er nahm seinen Autoschlüssel als Werkzeug und steckte ihn schnell ins Schloss. Der Trick war der richtige Winkel. Noch ehe Lyle etwas sagen konnte, war die Tür abgeschlossen.

„Hey, hier ist jemand drin!"beschwerte er sich lautstark.

Jarod musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Die Kabinen waren oben vergittert, so daß der einzige Ausweg durch die Tür war. Jarod überhörte die Fluche von Lyle, drehte das Licht ab und hängte von draußen vor die Tür ein Schild „Außer Betrieb". Dann rief er einen Abschleppdienst an.

Sharon machte große Augen, als Jarod durch die Vordertür hereinkam. „Ich glaube, wir sollten schnell verschwinden", sagte Jarod verschmitzt.

„Was hast du getan?"fragte Sharon.

„Komm, du wirst es gleich sehen."Er zahlte schnell die Rechnung und ging mit ihr nach draußen, wo gerade Lyles Auto auf den Abschleppwagen gezogen wurde.

„Lyle?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Man trifft sich immer zwei mal im Leben", grinste Jarod.

Als sie wieder im Auto waren starrte sie Jarod fasziniert an.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte. „Habe ich Schokoladencreme im Gesicht?"

„Er hat deinen Bruder getötet, er hat dich gequält..."sie senkte den Blick, „oder eher ge..foltert."Das Wort kam ihr nur schwer über die Lippen, weil sie diese Tatsache einfach nicht akzeptieren wollte. „Er hat dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, und du lässt einfach nur seinen Wagen abschleppen?"

„Lyle ist auch nur ein verlorenes Kind des Centres."

Miss Parker gluckste spöttisch auf. „Wohl eher der Schlächter höchstpersönlich."

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, was aus Bobby wurde? Du warst doch bei seiner Stiefmutter. Bobby war mal ein ganz normaler Junge. Zu mir hat sie sogar gesagt, er wäre äußerst liebevoll und hilfsbereit gewesen."

Miss Parker lachte auf, als sie sich dies vorstellte. „Liebevoll", wiederholte sie ironisch.

„Wundert dich das? Ihr habt immerhin die gleiche Mutter, die gleichen Gene."

„Aber er ist ein Monster!"brauste Parker auf, die nicht mit ihm verglichen werden wollte.

„Er war nicht immer ein Monster", sagte Jarod leise.

„Sag nur, du verzeihst ihm, was er getan hat?"

„Ich... verstehe ihn. In manchen Dingen sind wir uns sehr ähnlich. In uns beiden steckt die verlorene Kindheit und der Drill des Centres. Er ist ebenso ein Opfer, wie alle anderen Centre Kinder. Und alles nur wegen einer dummen kleinen Schriftrolle."Jarod war wütend. Wie konnten Menschen sich nur so von ein paar Worten abhängig machen.

„Du weißt mehr darüber, hab ich recht?"

Jarod dachte an die DSA, die Lyle besessen hatte und jetzt in seiner eigenen Sammlung lag. Sollte er Sharon diese Aufnahme zeigen? Vielleicht würde sie dann mehr Verständnis für ihren Zwillingsbruder aufbringen.

**30. März, 20:30 (16:10 Uhr Delaware Zeit)**

**Afrika, Senegal, Dakar, A Centre, Flugplatz**

Raines landete nicht zum ersten Mal auf dem Privatflugplatz des A Centres, Afrika. Dennoch war er immer wieder beeindruckt, wenn er das prachtvolle Gebäude erblickte. Das Centre in Blue Cove war nur ein billiger Abklatsch davon.

Liebend gerne hätte Raines diesen Ort erst gar nicht mehr verlassen. Hier war noch echte Macht vorherrschend. Es gab keine Autoritätsprobleme und Quertreiber wurden schnell und effektiv umgeschult, oder beseitigt. Leider waren die Machtstrukturen hier noch viel härter, als in Blue Cove und Raines hätte keine Chance gehabt sich hier durchzusetzen.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte man sich hier einen größeren Fehler erlaubt – die Flucht von Alex. Raines hatte diese Nachricht damals mit Genugtuung gehört. Schließlich war er in den Tower gezerrt worden, wie ein räudiger Köter, als Jarod und Eddie entkommen konnten. Er hatte immer Eddie für den Auserwählten gehalten. Aber der hatte sich nie mehr im Centre gemeldet, so wie Jarod es gemacht hatte. Eddie Jamison – Raines konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wer die richtigen Eltern von ihm gewesen waren. Teilweise waren die Familienverhältnisse so undurchsichtig, das er selbst durcheinander kam. Aber die Prophezeiung verlangte die Durchmischung des Blutes. Alex war der ideale Diener des Paktes gewesen. Leider war er nie zur Mitarbeit bereit gewesen und hatte sich auch nicht von Drohungen und Schmerzen beeinflussen lassen. Ein echter Raines eben. Er lächelte gemein.

Was fast niemand in Delaware wusste, Raines war ein Mitglied des Triumvirates, da er von der direkten Parkerlinie abstammte. Er war loyal und stand voll hinter der ganzen Sache, was ihn zu einem angesehenen Mitarbeiter machte. Seine Untergebenen im Centre hielten allerdings etwas anderes von ihm.

Ein paar Wochen hier in Afrika und Jarod wäre ganz anders geworden. Raines hatte diesen Vorschlag oft gebracht, aber sein Bruder war strikt dagegen gewesen. Dabei hatte Raines doch den besten Beweis gebracht, dass man Menschen so hinbiegen konnte, wie man sie brauchte. Lyle war doch das ideale Beispiel dafür. Na schön, er hatte vielleicht ein paar Macken deswegen, aber die konnte man doch leicht verkraften. Ein paar tote Asiatinnen jedes Jahr, waren doch nichts besonderes. Immerhin war Lyle jedes Mal vorsichtig und ein Ass im Spuren verwischen. Er hatte auch eine beispiellose Ausbildung genießen dürfen.

Raines lächelte gemein, als er an die Zeit zurück dachte. Dabei hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen dürfen. Er hatte sich genau an die Prophezeiung gehalten – Die Diener des Paktes - in Blut und Tränen sollten sie entstehen. Oh ja, Catherine hatte sehr geweint und ein paar Schläge ins Gesicht brachten auch das gewünschte Blut. Aber warum waren diese beiden Kinder dabei heraus gekommen? Bobby war so unerträglich hilfsbereit zu seinen Adoptiveltern, dass Raines beim Anblick der Videoaufnahmen übel wurde. So hatte er sich einen Diener des Paktes nicht vorgestellt. Erst seine „Spezialbehandlung"hatte aus Bobby einen waschechten Diener gemacht. Ja, ja, das waren noch Zeiten dachte Raines an die Zeit zurück, als er noch bei allen Projekten freie Hand hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden die offiziellen Wege immer länger und manchmal dachte er, das Centre würde zu einem Ort voller verkniffener Beamten mutieren. Die alten Aufnahmen sah er sich immer noch gerne an. Vor allem den Moment, als in Bobbys Augen zum ersten mal Mr. Lyle zu sehen gewesen war. Leider hatte er in den letzten Jahren auch viel zu oft wieder Bobby kurz aufleuchten sehen. Wenn Lyle wieder im Centre auftaucht wird er dringend eine kleine Nachbehandlung brauchen dachte Raines grinsend und ging mit großen Schritten zum Eingangsportal.

**30. März, 17:55 Uhr**

**Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre, Sydneys Büro**

Sydney saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er seufzte und dachte etwas melancholisch an Jarod und Miss Parker. Würde er sie jemals wieder sehen?

Er war glücklich darüber, dass beide endlich frei waren, aber auch traurig, weil es keinen Kontakt mehr geben durfte. Es war einfach zu gefährlich.

Sydney hatte insgeheim Zweifel gehabt, dass dieser Plan funktionieren würde, obwohl er Jarods Fähigkeiten vielleicht am Besten kannte. Doch auf den Trick mit dem zerstörten Gesicht durch den Schuss in die Schläfe und den präparierten Toten, war das Centre tatsächlich reingefallen.

Aber der Schlüssel zu allem war Dr. Martin gewesen. Sydney hatte seinen Augen nicht getraut, als er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Niemals hätte er vermutete an diesem Ort einen anderen KZ Überlebenden zu treffen. Albert Martin war mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Allan ebenfalls zu den Experimenten von Dr. Zeller missbraucht worden. Allerdings hatte er nicht so viel Glück wie Sydney und Jacob gehabt. Sein Bruder starb bei einem der Versuche. Er war sofort auf Sydney Hilfegesuch eingestiegen und hatte mit ihm und Jarod zusammen gearbeitet. Wichtig war auch, dass er die Obduktion des vermeintlich toten Jarods durchgeführt hatte, denn dies war der Knackpunkt, der alles hätte zunichte machen können.

Sydney lächelte etwas wehmütig. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt selbst eine Chance, seine Zelte hier endgültig abzubrechen und zu Michelle zurück zu kehren. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

Ich wünsche euch beiden, dass ihr glücklich werdet 

**30. März, 18:05 Uhr**

**Kanada, Ontario, Nähe Moosonee**

Sie hatten die Grenze mit gefälschten kanadischen Pässen überquert, nachdem Jarod die Nummernschilder ausgewechselt hatte.

Sie würden in einigen Minuten ankommen und Jarod fand es wurde Zeit, Sharon auf eine Überraschung vorzubereiten.

„Macht es dir was aus, dass ich schon Gäste eingeladen habe?"

„Jarod!" sagte Miss Parker empört. „Wir sind noch nicht mal dort und du hast schon irgendwelche Leute eingeladen?"Ihre gespielte ernste Mine konnte sie nicht lange halten. Ihr war klar – wer mit Jarod zusammen war, musste mit einigen Überraschungen rechnen.

„Nicht irgendwelche Leute", sagte Jarod geheimnisvoll. „Jemand, aus deiner Familie."

„Was? Du hast doch nicht etwas Lyle hier her gebracht?"Sie traute ihm alles zu.

„Wart es ab."Jarod lachte spitzbübisch. Er freute sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn es Lyle ist, trete ich dir in den Hintern!"drohte sie lachend.

**29. März, 21:07 (17:07 Uhr Delaware Zeit) **

**Afrika, Senegal, Dakar, A Centre, Empfangshalle F**

„Was soll das bitte heißen, er ist weg?"

„Vor drei Tagen wurde hier eingebrochen und dieses Projekt hat man entführt", erklärte die Sekretärin von Mantaba ruhig. Mantaba, war der derzeitige Leiter des A Centres und zur Zeit auf Reisen.

„Aber es gibt doch bestimmt Aufnahmen."

Im A Centre konnte man wirklich von einer lückenlosen Aufzeichnung sprechen. Denn hier gab es nicht so einen Halunken wie Broots.

„Nein Sir. In der Nacht ist der gesamte Strom ausgefallen und die Notstromaggregate waren manipuliert."

„Das...." Raines versuchte seine schäumende Wut so gut wie möglich in Zaum zu halten, „das kann gar nicht sein!"

Jarod war zu diesem Zeitpunk außer Gefecht gesetzt gewesen und die extrem hervorragenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier, konnte im höchsten Fall ein Pretender umgehen.

„Sie können sich gerne noch mal mit Miss Neeome unterhalten. In zehn Minuten wird sie aus dem Meeting kommen."

„Nein, danke", fauchte Raines. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, dieser Schlange zu begegnen. Wenn es jemanden gab, der schlimmer war als er selbst, dann diese junge Lady, die Tochter des getöteten Matambo, der der Maradi Linie entstammte. Der Afrikaner hatte von Anfang an größte Macht besessen, da das Grundkapital zur Gründung der Organisation aus einer seiner Goldminen stammte. Und genau so hatten sich die Afrikaner auch immer aufgeführt, als würde ihnen alles gehören! Neeome benahm sich auch so. Wer rief seine Mitarbeiter denn noch um 21 Uhr zu einem Meeting?

Lyle verschwunden, Jarod Tod, Silently entführt... konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

„Hallo Mr. Raines!"Die langbeinige Neeome stand in der Tür zum Konferenzraum und schwebte auf ihn zu. Sie bewegte sich wie eine Schlange, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sie hier heimlich so genannt wurde. Sie kreiste ihre Opfer ein, wähnte sie in Sicherheit und versprühte dann ihr Gift, bevor sie gnadenlos ihre Beute schlug.

„Neeome," er nickte ihr ergeben zu. Es konnte doch schlimmer kommen. Heute war wohl nicht sein Tag.

„Sie haben Jarod verloren? Ich würde gerne etwas mehr davon hören."

Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und drückte schmerzhaft fest zu.

„Gehen wir doch in mein Büro."

Raines schluckte heftig und wünschte sich dringend zurück nach Blue Cove.

**30. März, 18:12 Uhr**

**Kanada, Ontario, Nähe Moosonee**

Sie hielten vor dem Haus an. Jarod hatte geschwiegen und nichts mehr verraten.

„Mistkerl", neckte Miss Parker ihn aufgeregt, während sie beide ausstiegen.

Es war ruhig und friedlich hier. Nur wenige Meter entfernt lag ein kleiner See. Das Haus selbst lag umhüllt von Bäumen und war von der Straße aus nicht einsehbar. Ein Ort, an dem man sich wohl fühlen konnte. Auf der Terrasse aus Holz stand eine Schaukel in der sich Miss Parker sofort sitzen sah, am Abend mit Blick auf den glitzernden See, der die Sterne widerspiegelte.

Während sie weiter träumte öffnete sich die Tür und sie schaute immer noch verzaubert hin. Hatte sie wieder eine Halluzination? Auf der Veranda erschien ein Junge aus ihrer Kindheit – Jarod???

„Jarod!" rief der Junge und nahm die vier Stufen mit einem Satz.

„Jay,", rief Jarod rannte ihm entgegen und wirbelte ihn hoch. Lachend setzte er ihn wieder ab.

„Jay?" sagte Miss Parker erstaunt? Hatte Jarod ihn gemeint, mit Besuch aus der Familie? Aber er hatte doch gesagt, aus ihrer Familie?

„Hallo Miss Parker", sagte der Junge grinsend. Miss Parker bemerkte gleich, dass er sich erstaunlich normal entwickelt hatte, wenn man bedachte, was er hinter sich hatte.

Die Tür ging wieder auf und Major Charles erschien.

Klar, wo der Klon... Jay ist, da kann der Major nicht weit sein Sie stutzte, als sie sah, was der Major auf dem Arm hatte. Baby Parker!

**30. März, 18:25 Uhr**

**Delaware, 1 Stunde von Blue Cove, Bret Institut **

„Der Teufel treibt sein Spiel", sagte Mr. Parker zu einem Vogel, der vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und Brotkrumen aufpickte.

„Nur er ist der eine und nur er bekommt am Ende die Macht", er grinste irre und dachte mit Schrecken an die Erscheinung, nach dem er zwei Tage lang auf dem Meer getrieben war.

Die Holzkiste hatte ihn über Wasser gehalten und plötzlich war diese Fratze vor ihm aufgetaucht und hatte ihm befohlen, die Schriftrollen wieder zurück zu bringen. Vor Schreck war er von der Kiste gerutscht und kurz darauf war sie schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Dann war das Fischerboot gekommen und hatte ihn herausgefischt. Das herausgerissene Stück Papier war vollkommen durchweicht und er wollte es schon wegwerfen. Aber als es auf dem Boden lag, war es plötzlich trocken und die Zeichnung sah aus, als wäre sie gerade erst entstanden.

Und da war ihm klar geworden, sie alle hatten die Prophezeiung falsch gedeutet. Nur einer hätte am Ende Macht bekommen, der Hüter des Paktes, das Böse.

**30. März, 18:35 Uhr**

**Kanada, Ontario, Nähe Moosonee**

Miss Parker hatte das Baby auf dem Arm und konnte sich nicht an ihm satt sehen.

Jarod und Major Charles unterhielten sich angeregt über das, was vor zwei Tagen passiert war. Miss Parker bekam es nur am Rande mit und unterbrach die beiden.

„Wie um alles in der Welt... ?"Sie konnte nicht glauben ihren kleinen Bruder hier zu haben.

„Ein Pretender ist schon ganz gut", sagte Jarod und setzte sich neben sie. „Aber zwei Pretender sind unschlagbar."Er schaute zu Jay und grinste verschwörerisch.

„Du warst in Afrika, Jay?"Sharon konnte nicht glauben, dass sie dieses Risiko eingegangen waren.

„Ja, aber nicht im Centre dort. Das hat Dad mir nicht erlaubt. Ich habe draußen nur alles überwacht. Jarod und ich haben schon lange geplant, den Kleinen dort rauszuholen."

Sie sah Jarod dankbar an. Dass hätte sie nie vermutet.

„Noch ein Kind im Centre aufwachsen lassen? Dass hätte ich niemals zugelassen."Jarod schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Es wird Zeit, dass du ihm endlich einen Namen gibst."

„Ich?" Sie blickte auf das Baby. Es hatte noch keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Kein Weinen, kein Brabbeln. Was auch immer sie mit ihm gemacht hatten, wie ein normales Baby war er nicht aufgewachsen. Silently war wirklich ein treffender Projektname. Aber Projekte gab es jetzt keine mehr. „Ich...."sie überlegte angestrengt und dann erschien ein Name vor ihren Augen. „Ben!"sagte sie fest.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ben", sagte Jarod lachend.

„Was wird wohl aus ihm werden?"Miss Parker strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. „Kannst du es simulieren?"Es war eher als Scherz gedacht gewesen, aber Jarod sah sie ernst an.

„Wenn ich eins in den letzten Tagen gelernt habe, dann dass, das es Zeit wird endlich mein Leben zu leben und nicht das von anderen."

Sie nickte verstehend. „Ist das jetzt das Ende, nach dem wir uns gesehnt haben?"fragte Miss Parker hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, es ist ein Anfang", erwiderte Jarod und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

Prolog:

**An einem Strand irgendwo in der Welt **

Ein dunkelhaarige Mann lief mit seiner Frau und seinen beiden Söhnen am Strand entlang. Ein arbeitsreicher Tag lag hinter ihm und in seinem Kopf quälte ihn die Frage, wie er einige Rechnungen zahlen sollte.

Er beobachtete seine zwei Jungs, die er über alles liebte. Sie tollten im Wasser herum und wussten nichts von seinen Sorgen.

Seine Frau bückte sich ab und zu, um besonders schöne Muscheln aufzuheben. Auch ihr hatte er noch nichts von seinen Geldproblemen erzählt. Er hoffte immer noch, rechtzeitig einen Ausweg zu finden, bevor sie ihr Haus verlieren würden.

„Dad, Dad, sieh her!"

Der Mann ging mit einem schnellen Schritt zu seinen Jungs, die aufgeregt auf etwas am Strand zeigten. Es war eine Holzkiste. Sie war offen und so was wie Schriftrollen lagen darin.

Eher uninteressiert las er einige Zeilen. Plötzlich veränderte sich seine Augenfarbe von grün zu schwarz.

„Wer den Pakt eingeht, wird das Centre gründen und große Macht erlangen"las er leise für sich.

Macht bedeutete Geld, Geld bedeutete keine Sorgen mehr.

Das Leben war für ihn immer hart und ungerecht gewesen. Warum sollte er es nicht einfach versuchen? Was konnte schon so schwer daran sein, einen Pakt einzugehen und ein Centre zu gründen?

**Kanada, Ontario, Nähe Moosonee**

Der Aktendeckel, der auf dem Hintersitz des Autos lag, klappte plötzlich auf. Der kleine Ausschnitt aus der Prophezeiung bewegte sich leicht, als wäre Wind im Inneren des Wagens. Das Bild verzerrte immer mehr, zeigte plötzlich ein anderes Gesicht und verschwand dann spurlos.

Ende

Serienverweise (Staffel / Folge / Erklärung):

(1)"St. 4 – Endspiel" Nach Ethans Geburt erschießt Raines Catherine Parker, Miss Parkers Mutter.

(2) "St. 3 – Böses Erwachen" Nachdem Miss Parker Thomas (Jarod hat ein bisschen nachgeholfen) in der dritten Staffel – "Wahre Lügen" kennen gelernt hat, wird er wenige Folgen später schon ermordet. Mörderin war wahrscheinlich Brigitte, aber das wurde nie wirklich geklärt.

(3) "IotH" – Am Ende springt Daddy Parker mit den Schriftrollen aus dem Flugzeug

(4)„IotH" – MP erfährt, dass Mr. Parker ihr Onkel ist und Mr. Raines der Bruder von Mr. Parker. Also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass Raines ihr biologischer Vater ist.

(5) "tp2001" Raines hat Ethan darauf angesetzt, die Bombe in den Zug zu bringen und dabei wäre er eigentlich selbst zu Tode gekommen, wenn Jarod und Miss Parker nicht aufgetaucht wären.

(6) "St. 1 – Stille Wasser – Dort sieht sich Miss Parker am Ende eine DSA-Aufnahme an. Sie hat das Datum 13.04.1970. Man hört wie jemand schreit und einen Schuss kommt von den Fahrstühlen. An diesem Tag wurde Catherine Parkers Tod (als Selbstmord) vorgetäuscht.

(7) "St. 1 – Auf der Flucht" Da hat sich Jarod Blut abgenommen, um zu testen, ob die Menschen auf dem Friedhof wirklich seine Eltern sind. Seine Blutgruppe ist AB Negativ. Dies wird auch mehrmals in der Serie erwähnt – z.B. „St. 2 – Showdown in der Wüste" Ein kleiner Herzkranker Junge hat die gleiche Blutgruppe.

(8) „St. 4 - Tod nach Stundenplan"Sydney erzählt Miss Parker, dass Edna Raines als Ärztin in der Personalapotheke gearbeitet hat. Miss Parker erinnert sich an Edna Raines, als Betreuerin von ihr, als sie mit Mumps in der Krankenstation war. Im Centre wurden untern anderem die ganzen Entbindungen von Dr. Raines durchgeführt.

(9) „IotH"Margaret war auch in Schottland auf Carthis. Dort wurde sie von einem der Priester angeschossen. Jarod sah das Blut und auch, dass seine Mutter ihren verletzten Arm fest hielt.

(10) „4 – Die Afrika-Connection"Lyle foltert und quält Jarod körperlich und mental, damit er „gefügig"wird.

(10.1) In meiner FF „Lyle und Jarod"erfährt Jarod von Lyle, dass Raines sein und Miss Parkers Vater ist. In der Serie weiß es Jarod offiziell nicht – es sei denn - Angelo hat es ihm gesagt, wie immer.

(11) Diesen Mikrochip gibt es wirklich: Ausschnitt Bericht 3Sat-online. Wer den ganzen Bericht mit Bildern sehen will kann auf den unteren Link klicken (P.S. Die Markierungen sind von mir): http:www.3sat.de/3sat.php?http:www.3sat.de/nano/news/32714/

Unter großem Medienrummel ließ sich am Freitag (10. Mai 2002) im US-Bundesstaat Florida eine dreiköpfige Familie den "VeriChip" einpflanzen. Der Microchip im Arm ist eine Art Personalausweis, der mit einem Scanner abgelesen wird. Er ist zunächst für den medizinischen Gebrauch gedacht. Der Chip soll Patienten identifizieren, die etwa bewusstlos ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden.

Doch die Herstellerfirma Applied Digital Solutions (ADS) hat weiter reichende Pläne - so könne der Chip künftig etwa auch helfen, entflohene Straftäter oder illegale Einwanderer aufzuspüren. Die Prozedur in Boca Raton dauerte nur 20 Minuten. Familie Jacobs rollte die Ärmel hoch und **bekam ohne Narkose die Chips eingespritzt**. Vater Jeffrey Jacobs sagte danach, es sei harmloser gewesen als beim Zahnarzt. Er muss es wissen: Schließlich war er früher selber einer.

Der digitale Ausweis im Körper ist so groß wie ein Nadelkopf und sendet ein Radiosignal aus, das der Scanner aus bis zu etwa 1,20 Metern lesen kann. Ähnliche Chips gibt es schon seit längerem für Hunde, Katzen oder Kühe - sie helfen, das entlaufene Tier wiederzufinden.

Für die Zwecke der Strafverfolgungsbehörden hätte der "VeriChip" aus Sicht von ADS den Vorteil, **dass er nur per Operation entfernt werden kann**. Der Chip könnte benutzt werden, um Straftätern auf die Spur zu kommen, die sich während des Ausgangs abgesetzt haben.

Der "VeriChip" kostet mit Implantation etwa 450 Dollar (490 Euro). Den Scanner will ADS zunächst kostenlos an Krankenhäuser abgeben. Und die Firma denkt bereits über eine Weiterentwicklung des Chips nach. **Er könnte künftig mit dem Satelliten-gestützten Navigationssystem GPS kombiniert werden, um den Aufenthaltsort von Menschen zu bestimmen.**

(12) „the pretender 2001"– Raines schickt am Ende Jarod und MP ein Foto, dass Margaret und Catherine zeigt. Sie stehen vor einem Haus, welches das Wappen der Vespusians (ein geheimer Orden, vor etwa 100 Jahren gegründet) trägt.

(13) „IotH"– Broots findet diese Papiere durch einen Hinweis von Angelo. Es sind Adoptionspapiere, eine Geburts- und eine Sterbeurkunde, alle innerhalb von 3 Tagen ausgestellt und alle mit dem Namen Parker... dort steht, Mr. Parker hat einen Bruder, Able Parker, fast gestorben bei der Geburt, und dann zur Adoption freigegeben. Adoptiert von einer Familie namens Raines.

(14) „1 - Auf der Flucht"Jarods 1. Tag im Centre nachdem er entführt wurde, „2 - Entführt"Jarod erinnert sich an seine Entführung

(15) „1 - Der einzige Zeuge"Jarod lernt Kyle kennen, „ 1 - Leben und sterben lassen / Blutsbande"Jarod erfährt von Harriet, dass Kyle sein Bruder ist und er kurz nach ihm entführt wurde

(16) „2 - Tödliche Tricks"Catherine Parker versucht mit Fenigor gemeinsam Timmy und die anderen Kinder aus dem Centre zu retten, die gefangen gehalten werden. Raines macht mit Timmy Experimente. Danach ist das Kind nicht mehr so wie vorher war und Raines tauft es Angelo.

(17) „43 - Endspiel"Raines hat Catherine Parker künstlich befruchtet und dann ihren Selbstmord vorgetäuscht. In seiner Obhut bringt sie Ethan zur Welt. Danach tötet Raines sie. Ethan wird zu Adoptiv- /Pflegeeltern gegeben.

(18) „2 – Blutspuren"MP erfährt, dass sie einen Zwillingsbruder hat und der zur Adoption frei gegeben wurde. „3 – Crazy"MP erfährt durch einen Bluttest, dass Lyle ihr Bruder ist. „ 2 – Todesflug"Lyle wuchs als Bobby Bowmann bei Pflegeltern auf.

(19) IotH – MP erfährt, das sie von Mr. Parker adoptiert wurde und dass ihr biologischer Vater Raines ist (zumindest ist Parker ihr Onkel und Raines sein Bruder – wer bleibt da sonst noch übrig als Vater, es sei denn, es gibt noch einen verschollenen Parker)

(20) Alles Szenen in denen MP und J Kinder sind: „1 – Fahrerflucht" Jarod und MP spielen mit Hasen, „1 – Die Sache mit den Frauen" Ein Experiment mit J. und MP, J fragt nach MP´s Vornamen und bekommt von ihr einen Kuss, „2 – Die Feuerprobe"J und MP unterhalten sich nach Catherines Tod, „3 – An der Schwelle des Todes"MP und J streifen im Centre herum und entdecken Faith

(21) „3 – Projekt Gemini 1 2"– Das Centre hat einen Klon von Jarod erschaffen. Am Ende des zweiten Teiles kann Major Charles mit dem Klon entkommen.

(22) „ 2 – Blutspuren"Jarod erfährt, dass er eine Schwester hat – Emily. Sie wurde nach seiner und Kyles Entführung geboren. „4 – Endspiel" Das Centre will Emily töten.

(23) Baby Parker „4 – Kopflos"Nachdem Brigitte Mr. Parker geheiratet hat, wird sie schwanger. Sie hat gleichzeitig ein Verhältnis mit Lyle und spritzt sich Hormone. In „Kopflos" kommt das Baby zur Welt – ein Junge. Mr. Parker behandelt ihn gleich wie ein Projekt. „4 - Bodyguard"MP besucht ihren namenlosen Bruder, der unterentwickelte Lungen hat. Raines gibt ihm ein Gas deswegen.

(24) „4 – Die Afrika-Connection"Lyle foltert und quält Jarod, damit er „gefügig"wird

(25) „tp2001"Auch Alex war ein Pretender im Centre. Als Jarod gemeinsam mit dem Pretender Eddie fliehen wollte, nahmen sie kurzentschlossen auch Alex mit. Aber da die Flucht nur für 2 geplant war, geht etwas schief und Alex bleibt zurück. Er wurde nach Afrika gebracht, aber auch er konnte irgendwann entkommen und hatte nur ein Ziel – Rache. - Scheinbar weiß er sehr viel: Er wusste, dass Mr. Parker nicht MP´s Vater ist, er wusste, dass das Centre Jarod nicht nur zurück haben will, weil er ein Pretender ist. Am Ende kam es zum Showdown und Alex sprang aus sehr großer Höhe ins Wasser. Aber seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden.

(26) „2 - Blutspuren" Jarods Daten in medizinischer Akte. „3 – In der Zwangsjacke"Blutprobe von MP, Angelo und Lyle. „3 - Projekt Gemini"Daten von Major Charles und Catherine Parker, „IotH" Spermaprobe von Mr. Parker und noch mal Blutprobe von MP

27 - gestrichen

(28) Alles aus „IotH"

(29) „4 – Der Schlächter"Jarod hat Lyle gefangen und will, dass er Miss Parker mit einem Telefonat herlockt. Sein Druckmittel: Stromstöße für Lyle, wenn er es nicht macht (so wie Lyle es mit J. in Afrika-Connection gemacht hat) Dabei sagt Jarod: „Als sie mich im Centre gefoltert haben musste ich, um den physischen Schmerz zu blockieren, zu bestimmten Orten in meinem Gehirn gehen. Sie hingegen, Mr. Lyle, haben diese Techniken bisher noch nicht perfektioniert, oder etwa doch?"

(30) Sehr gut zu sehen in „tp2001"aber auch in „Der Maulwurf" trägt Jarod seine „Anstalt-Kleidung"

(31) In sehr vielen Folgen sieht man, wie Jarod simuliert. Er bekam dazu als Kind von Sydney als Hilfsmittel z.B. Räume angedeutet (Marilyn Monroes Haus in „1 – Ein As im Ärmel") Als Erwachsener scheint er dies nicht mehr nötig zu haben, denn so einen großen Aufwand könnte er unmöglich in seinen Hotelzimmern betreiben. Es hilft natürlich, wenn er direkt an bestimmten Örtlichkeiten ist – z.B. „1 – Leben und Sterben lassen"wo er im Raum ist, in dem seine Eltern nach seiner Entführung gelebt hatten, da kann er sich deren Leben vorstellen.

(32) „1 – Leben und sterben lassen / Blutsbande"Raines lehrt Kyle zu hassen.

(33) „3 - Mörderischer Vollmond"Jarod sollte als Kind versuchen Raines´ entführte Tochter Annie zu finden. Dies gelang ihm nicht. Als Erwachsener hat er es mit dem Mörder von Annie zu tun und findet ihre Knochen.

(34) „IotH"J und MP wollen sich gerade küssen, als Ocee ins Zimmer kommt.

(35) „2 – Ehrenwerte Gesellschaft"Lyle war kurz davor die zentralen Dateien des Hauptcomputers zu entschlüsseln. Natürlich wurde danach die Sicherheit verschärft.

(36) „IotH"Das Schlusstelefonat zwischen J und MP. Er will wissen wie es jetzt weiter geht.

(37) „3 – Crazy"Am Anfang sieht man Angelo in einem Raum. Ob das SL8 war weiß, ich nicht – habe ich erfunden.

(38) „2 - Blutspuren"Fenigor sagt – Jarods Vater ist der Mörder. „3 – Der Traumfänger"MP findet die Waffe, mit der ihre Mutter ermordet wurde „3 - Unter Null"MP redet mit Mr. Parker über den angeblichen Mörder ihrer Mutter. Mr. Parker sagt nur, er wollte sie schonen und hätte deswegen geschwiegen. „3 – Projekt Gemini2"Major Charles wurde gefasst und MP spricht ihn auf die Waffe an. Er sagt, es wäre seine und Raines hätte sie gestohlen und auf ihn geschossen. „4 – Endspiel"DSA Aufnahmen zeigen, dass Raines Catherine direkt nachdem sie Ethan geboren hat, erschießt

(39) Tod: Catherine Parker, Edna Raines, Annie Raines, Lebend: Mr. Parker, Sydney, Broots, Mr. Lyle, Miss Parker, Jarod, Kyle, Major Charles, Margaret, Emily, Ethan, Mr. Raines (wobei der eine Ausnahme ist, wir wissen, dass er William heißt, aber lebt Sauerstofflaschen-Raines wirklich ;))

(40) Meine Fanfiction „Lyle und Jarod"

(41) Der Gedanke an eine Kontrolle von Menschen mit so einem Chip, ist nicht mehr weit weg bei solchen Berichten: http:www.heise.de/ Auf dem British Association Festival of Science, das gerade in Sheffield stattfindet, hat der Professor jetzt ein neues Vorhaben angekündigt: In 18 Monaten will er sich einen "telepathischen" Chip implantieren lassen. Das stellt natürlich wieder eine Weltpremiere dar, denn dieser Chip wird der erste sein, der mit Nerven verbunden ist und angeblich in der Lage sein soll, Gefühle, Schmerzen und Bewegungsimpulse aufzunehmen und zu versenden

(42) „St. 2 – Zeugin der Anklage"Lyle wollte ein Geschäft mit den Yakuza machen, das Dank Raines, Miss Parker, Sydney und Jarod schief geht. Am Ende der Folge ist Lyle auf der Flucht. „St. 2 – Ehrenwerte Gesellschaft"l Lyle hat seinen Daumen „verloren"

Mehr über die Yakuza? Die Loyalität der oft prachtvoll tätowierten Bandenmitglieder zu ihrem Boss geht bis zur Selbstverstümmlung. Haben sie sich nach ihrem Kodex etwas zuschulden kommen lassen, gegen Giri (Verpflichtung) verstoßen, dann hacken sie sich ein Stück des kleinen Fingers ab und schicken es dem Chef als Zeichen ihrer Ergebenheit. Entnommen aus: http:www.yakuza-net.de

(43) Catherine Parkers Mädchenname ist Jamison.

(44) Hier http:www.bis.uni-oldenburg.de gibt es sogar eine Doktorarbeit zum Thema Folter. Und die Therapie Methode „Insight-Therapy" gibt es wirklich und wird dort beschrieben.

(45) Meine Fanfiction „Jarod und Lyle"

(46) „2. Staffel – Todesflug"MP, Syd und Broots erfahren von Lyles Mutter, dass er immer von seinem Adoptivvater in einen Schuppen eingesperrt wurde. „4. Staffel – Geh aufs Ganze"Syd, Broots und Miss Parker entdecken in Lyles Wohnung hinter einem Schrank einen Schuppen. Der Schuppen war 2,50 x 3,00 Meter. Sydney meint, dass Lyle sich nur im dem Schuppen sicher fühlen würde und sie gehen auch davon aus, dass er darin schläft, zumal eine schmutzige Matratze auf dem Boden liegt.

Bei Jarods „Schuppen"dreht es sich allerdings, um einen der drei kleinen Hütten die Jarod an die Parker-Gang geschickt hat und zwar auch in „Geh aufs Ganze"

(47) „4 – Der Schlächter"Jarod hat Lyle gefangen und will, dass er Miss Parker mit einem Telefonat herlockt. Sein Druckmittel: Stromstöße für Lyle, wenn er es nicht macht (so wie Lyle es mit J. in Afrika-Connection gemacht hat) Dabei sagt Jarod: „Als sie mich im Centre gefoltert haben musste ich, um den physischen Schmerz zu blockieren, zu bestimmten Orten in meinem Gehirn gehen. Sie hingegen, Mr. Lyle, haben diese Techniken bisher noch nicht perfektioniert, oder etwa doch?"

(48) Keine Erfindung von mir: Entnommen von - Das Implantationsstäbchen (Implanon®) ist eine relativ neue Verhütungsmethode, die seit Juni 2000 in Deutschland auf dem Markt ist. Das vier Zentimeter lange und zwei Millimeter dünne Stäbchen pflanzt der Frauenarzt oder die Frauenärztin an der Innenseite des Oberarms unter die Haut.

Das Stäbchen besteht aus einem weichen Kunststoff, in dem sich ein Depot mit dem Gelbkörperhormon (Gestagen) Etonogestrel befindet. Dieses setzt täglich eine bestimmte Menge des Hormons frei - ein sicherer Empfängnisschutz für drei Jahre.

Wie wird das Stäbchen implantiert? Apotheken geben das Hormonstäbchen nur gegen ein ärztliches Rezept ab. Mit Hilfe einer speziellen Nadel wird es unter örtlicher Betäubung unter die Haut an der Innenseite des Oberarms (bei Rechtshändern am linken Oberarm) gelegt. Dort ist es tastbar und lässt sich jederzeit unter örtlicher Betäubung entfernen. Notwendig ist ein kleiner Hautschnitt von etwa zwei Millimeter Länge.

(49) „1. Staffel – Leben und sterben lassen/Blutsbande"Kyle bekam Briefe ins Gefängnis mit Absender C.J. und auch Jarod bekam Infos von C.J. Jarod findet heraus CJ Cracker Jack Angelo.

(50) „Staffel 4 – Folge Tod nach Stundenplan"Jarod gibt einen Hinweis auf Raines und Broots findet heraus, Raines besucht ständig eine Irrenanstalt und dort Edna Raines, die offiziell vor 20 Jahren Selbstmord begangen haben soll.

(51) Also lieber Mr. Lyle. Korrekt heißt es natürlich: KRI KRA TOAD'S FOOT, GEESE WALK BARE FOOT (Deutsch: KRI KRA KROTEN-FUSS; GÄNSE LAUFEN BAR-FUSS) Jarod singt es seit Folge 1 immer mal wieder, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist. (St. 4 – Die Afrika-Connection, Harter Stoff) Interessant: Edna Raines und Ethan singen dieses Lied auch!

(52) Katatonie - Katatoner Sperrungszustand: Der Kranke ist erstarrt wie eine Statue, antwortet auf keine Frage, folgt keiner Anweisung und ist völlig von der Umwelt zurückgezogen. Dabei ist er hellwach. Meist sind mit diesem Zustand auch noch Sinnestäuschungen (s. Halluzination), Gefühls- und Denkstörungen (s. Gefühl, Denken) verbunden;

Die einzelnen Krankheitsphasen können Tage bis Monate andauern. K. kommt hauptsächlich bei Schizophrenie vor, aber auch bei Infektionen (z.B. Tuberkulose), Hirntumoren oder endogenen Depressionen. Die Therapie erfolgt durch Elektrokrampfbehandlung, begleitet von Pharmakotherapie (s. Psychopharmaka) und Insulinkomabehandlung.

(53) Elektrokrampftherapie - Wohl kaum eine andere Therapie hat einen so schlechten, und vor allen unverdient schlechten, Ruf wie die Elektrokrampftherapie (EKT). Die meisten Menschen stellen sich darunter etwas Schreckliches, wahrscheinlich entsetzlich Schmerzvolles, vor oder glauben, dass die EKT den Willen des Betroffenen brechen kann. In Wirklichkeit ist die EKT aber recht undramatisch. In anderen Ländern ist die EKT übrigens wesentlich angesehener; so wird diese Therapiemethode in den USA um ein vielfaches häufiger, teilweise sogar ambulant, durchgeführt.

(54) „Endspiel"Miss Parker hört zum ersten Mal Stimmen. „tp2001" Miss Parker hört die Stimmen deutlicher und Sydney unterstützt sie dabei. „IotH"Miss Parker hat jetzt auch Geistererscheinungen – sie sieht die kleine Miss Parker, die Tochter ihres Urgroßvaters.

101


End file.
